Do you love me yet, Nii-san?
by Rotisserie Jimothy
Summary: A young Sasuke loves his brother, but has to find a way to win his heart. After finding Itachi frisking around with Madara, Sasuke's friend Izuna offers to help teach him how to make Itachi fall in love with him. However, things can get out of hand pretty quickly. (IzuSasu, SasuIzu, ItaSasu, MadaIta, MadaIzu, etc.) M FOR SHOTA / YAOI / UCHIHACEST / BOYxBOY / LEMONS / SOME BONDAGE
1. Izu-chan, my playmate

**WARNING: RATED M FOR SHOTA / YAOI / UCHIHACEST / BOYxBOY / LOTSA LEMONS. **

**Within this story, there shall be IzuSasu / SasuIzu / ItaSasu / MadaIzu / MadaIta****... Also a touch of bondage, and what I call 'Uchiha Lemonade' (threesome/multiple lemons haha) So a little something for everyone lol. This story will be a lengthy one (and FULL of smut), so bear with me, I'm trying to create a decent plot, so I hope you enjoy my filth. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Naruto or it's characters.**

* * *

**Basic Summary: **Sasuke realizes at a young age that he is in love with Itachi. Meanwhile, Itachi and Madara are seen sharing heated sessions together, which makes Sasuke worry that he won't be able to win Itachi's heart. However, Sasuke isn't going to give up easily. He uses his friend Izuna to teach him about how to make Itachi fall in love with him. Izuna is happy to 'practice' with Sasuke and teach him about intimacy with his brother. However, while Sasuke and Izuna continue to do things together, they begin to develop feelings beyond what they intended.

**Premise:** Sasuke is 13 in the present, and he reflects on all of the crazy times he spent with his friend, Izuna, as well as with Itachi and Madara. He remembers and narrates his moments and feelings over the other three Uchihas. Most of the story focuses on the events that lead up to to present.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 1 : 'Izu-chan, my Playmate'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My consciousness slowly returned from my slumber. I blinked my heavy eyes open.

_How long did I even sleep?_

I rubbed my fatigued lids and attempted to stretch out my arms but I was obstructed by two bodies on both sides of me, wedging me into a tight space. I turned my head and saw my older brother, Itachi, still sleeping soundly, laying on his side facing me. Our noses nearly touched when I turned to look at him. His long black hair was strewn all about, with a couple strands plastered to the drool running down his lips. I felt like kissing him, but he looked so peaceful. I really love my brother..I always feel something strange in my chest whenever I around him. I have for a long time.. I still wasn't sure about how he really felt. Did he love me the same way?

_Nii-san.._

I felt a limp arm laying across my chest. I turned my head the other direction and saw Izuna, still half-clinging to me, his plump full lips were turned into a slight, mischievous smile. He always had that look on his face, even when he slept. It's kind of unsettling, but he's always so irresistibly cute, I grew to to like him more and more over time..a lot.. But he still makes me pretty nervous sometimes, I never know what he's planning to do to me..or when he'll decide to cry and make Madara punch me.. He still cries if he decides he wants to get you in trouble with his older brother. He's such a kid sometimes..but if he decides that he wants to get you in bed he'll get it. Izuna gets what Izuna wants.

_Heh, everyone spoils you, brat…_

He looked nice..

I delicately moved Izuna's arm.

_If I wake him up this early he'll throw me into another round for sure. hmph, better be careful._

I slowly sat up and stretched out. From this view I could see Madara, who was sprawled out halfway off the edge of the bed on the opposite end, his head hung over the side while the rest of him lay tangled in a mess of sheets and limbs. His mouth was wide open and his tongue flopped part-way out of it. I laughed silently at the look of his usual unruliness.

_hmph, Madara, you're such a fool._

I have to admit though, he was pretty good-looking and his forceful, dominant attitude was hard to defy. But sometimes he was just too forceful. He was actually kind of a jerk most of the time, but every now and then he would show a kind side. Well, his definition of kind is a bit different than ours.

He has a soft spot for his little brother, Izuna, and he could be ridiculously protective and jealous sometimes, so Nii-san and I have to be careful not to upset his precious little brother. It's kind of annoying. But Madara was too scary to piss off, so we tried to avoid it. Madara has a thing for my brother, so they're always all over each other _..ch_

_How did we even get here? _I pondered the thought as I watched the three naked Uchihas sleeping around me.

I know, I'm a manwhore, no need to deny it. But even I didn't know what I really wanted. I was in love with my own brother. But also my best friend. Maybe. Well, Izuna and I have a lot of ..fun together. But sometimes I just want to be with Nii-san. Only him. But then Izuna gets me in a corner and I'm done.

Then there's Madara. I hated him for the longest time. I still kind of do. But the way he forces me to do things is strangely arousing. I can't help but to obey him. I hated myself for that. And I know Nii-san hated whenever Madara made me do things.

Nii-san acts really protective and loving to me, but he always gets into these battles with Madara over who gets to be seme whenever they decide they wanna mess around with each other. They both hate being uke, so they usually end up forcing themselves onto each other in a hot, fierce challenge of dominance. Nii-san always looks so wild and passionate when he does things with Madara. It makes me question how he really feels..Did he love Madara deep down?

I carefully climbed over Izuna and winced, feeling the soreness from last night.

_I guess last night got pretty out of hand.._

I smiled to myself and put on a pair of black boxers and made my way quietly to the kitchen. I yawned as I opened the freezer and stared at the mass of popsicles stuffed inside. Izuna's popsicles. He loves those damn things, he cries if we don't have any, so Nii-san and I always have to keep the freezer stocked or Madara will scold us..or worse.. for upsetting his little brother.

Those popsicles brought back a lot of memories. Back to when I met Izuna. I was 10 when he first came over ...

* * *

"Sasuke! Come downstairs, there's someone I want you to meet" Itachi called from the doorway inside the house.

I quickly ran down the stairs.

_Nii-san said i'd get to have a new playmate today! I wonder if he likes to play with shuriken.._

I stopped and looked at the two Uchihas standing next to Nii-san.

The older one was Madara, Nii-san's friend. He was always mean to me and picked on me a lot, so I didn't really like him that much. But today he brought his little brother with him. He was my age. He had spiky black hair fixed neatly in a medium-length ponytail. He clung tightly to his older brother's shirt, his lips secured around a bright blue popsicle. He looked kind of shy.

(Little did I know, he was anything but shy..)

"Sasuke, this is Izuna-chan, Madara's little brother, he's here to play with you today while Madara and I hang out upstairs."

"heh" Madara (then 15) snickered.

I smiled a bit nervously, "I..I'm Sasuke, nice to meet you"

The boy just stared at me with wide eyes and then looked up at his older brother, as if to ask for permission to speak back.

Madara glanced down at his little brother and nodded.

Izuna brightened up and looked back at me, "Hi, Sasu-chan! let's have lots of fun together mhm?" His lips were stained with a blue tint.

I nodded and smiled back.

"Well then, let's let these two get along, shall we? Itachi-kun?" Madara suggested with a gleam in his eye as he attempted to peel his little brother off of him.

"nnn..but..Aniki …" Izuna suddenly looked nervous. He stared back up at Madara with pleading eyes.

Madara sighed. "Izuna, don't worry, Aniki will be right here if you need me. Now stop being a baby and go play with your friend."

"nn..but.."

Madara rolled his eyes and leaned down, shoving his tongue into Izuna's mouth.

Izuna made a little noise and fastened his lips around his brother's.

After a moment, Madara pulled back up, leaving a sheen of saliva on Izuna's mouth. The younger Uchiha quickly put on a cheery expression and smiled at his brother.

"mmkay Aniki! I'm gonna play with Sasu-chan now" He ran up to me and took another lick at his popsicle.

_W..Why did he just kiss his older brother? Is that...normal?_

I was confused. Are brothers supposed to kiss each other? I cared a lot about Nii-san, but I never thought to actually kiss him..

"What do you wanna play? Let's play Sasu-chan! Wanna go outside? hm?"

He smelled sweetly of the cotton candy popsicle.

I looked at Nii-san, stunned. He just gave me blank look and took off with Madara upstairs.

I turned back to Izuna, who was now inches away from my face, sucking on his popsicle.

"What's the matter Sasu-chan? Do you not wanna play with me?" He stepped closer, all I could see was his big black eyes peering into mine.

I backed into the wall.

"N..no that's not it. I wanna play. you wanna go outside?"

"nhn!" He smiled and took my hand, pulling me along with him as he ran out the door.

_I wanna play with Nii-san instead..I wonder what he's doing with Madara… _

* * *

At first I was kind of scared of Izuna, but for the first few weeks everything went well. Izuna loved to play a lot of the same games as me, and he was always sharing the popsicles and candy that his brother gave him when they came over. He was actually really fun to hang out with, but I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. I was too afraid to ask him, so I decided to keep it to myself.

But then, after a few months, Izuna started to act more and more strangely. At first he just liked to hug me a lot and hold my hand when he was trying to pull me along somewhere. But then he got into this habit of tackling me and holding me down as a game. If I tried to push him aside he would pull on my hair and tell me that he'd tell on me to his brother if I pushed him.

There was even a time when we were eating some skittles and he took my hand and licked the melted candy off of it. He even put my finger in his mouth and started to make these weird noises. Kinda like a kitty purring. I didn't know what to think, and I was afraid that he'd tell Madara on me if I shoved him, so I let him do it, but it gave me a funny feeling in my stomach when he did.

Another year passed and Izu-chan and I were getting along pretty well, despite his weirdness sometimes. But during that time, Nii-san was starting to act strange. He started to spend more time with Madara, and he got nervous around me and avoided playing with me.

I didn't know what I was doing wrong..Then I thought of that kiss again. Was Nii-san disappointed that I hadn't kissed him to show him how much I care about him? I almost felt ready to ask Izuna, but something inside kept telling me to leave it alone. At one point, he hadn't tried anything on me for a while, so I thought that maybe he had grown out it. But, Everything changed one day when I saw something I know I shouldn't have...


	2. To win your brother's heart

**WARNING: RATED M FOR SHOTA / YAOI / UCHIHACEST / BOYxBOY / Later Lemons**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 2 - 'To win your brother's heart'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It started out as a normal day. Izuna and I were watching tv in my room and eating some candies that Madara had given him, when I heard mother call from downstairs.

"Lunch is ready boys! Come down to eat!"

Izuna and I raced downstairs and met mother who had set the table for lunch.

"Where's Itachi and Madara-chan? Sasuke, won't you be a dear and go fetch your brother, their food will get cold quickly."

I nodded and left Izuna at the table. I ran back upstairs.

"Nii-san! Lunch is -"

I stopped when I heard a loud noise that came from Nii-san's room. It sounded like someone hit the wall or something.

"Nii-san?"

I called out a bit more quietly but no answer. I heard more shuffling and bumping noises that sounded like someone was making a mess of the room.

Nii-san's door was left slightly open. Curious as to what he was doing, I crept quietly towards it and peeked into the narrow slit into his room.

_...Itachi Nii-san..?_

My throat tightened as I saw my older brother being pinned to the wall by Madara, who was holding Nii-san's wrists above his head. Nii-san was shirtless and had a piercing look in his eyes. His Sharingan was glowing brightly, and his face was sweaty, as if he had been battling. His hair looked like it had been pulled on. His usually neat ponytail was halfway undone, leaving a bunch of glossy black stands scattered all about. Madara had a devious smirk on his face and he too, had a sheen of perspiration beading up on his skin. His long dark hair was just as messy as Nii-san's. My eyes were stuck wide open.

"Hmph, you're going to have to try harder than that if you wanna be seme this time, Ita-chan. I'm not letting you, it's my turn."

Nii-san swiveled suddenly out of Madara's grip and pushed him roughly onto the bed. he leaned over him, pinning his arms against the sheets.

"Madara, you're so sweet, but you are foolish to think that I would have to ask your permission to do anything. I'm having it my way. You know that i've already won."

I gulped as I watched Nii-san thrust his tongue into Madara's mouth. He took hold of Madara's shirt and ripped it off. He just completely tore it off of him! Like he didn't even care about ruining it. My own lips started to twitch as I watched my brother sucking the life out of Madara's mouth. I could hear heavy breathing coming from their nostrils.

Madara forced himself up, managing to escape Itachi's grasp. With their lips still smashing together, Madara took hold of Nii-san's throat and clenched it tightly. This caused Nii-san to let out a strange noise that sounded like a cat in heat.

Madara parted their kiss just enough to speak. "You like that? Ita-kun?" Madara sneered and looked like he tightened his grip around Nii-san's neck. "Purr for me, Ita-chan" He hissed and licked Itachi's cheek.

Nii-san fought back by biting down onto Madara's lower lip. Madara swiftly snapped his lips out from Itachi's teeth and, keeping his hand secured around Nii-san's neck, he rolled himself over so that Itachi was now beneath him under his control. Their bodies writhed and grinded against each other on the bed in a violent tussle. They pulled into another full kiss, and I could hear the wet sounds of their tongues lapping against each other.

My stomach turned..I felt instantly sick watching Nii-san doing these things with him.

Nii-san pulled his lips away from their oral entanglement and pushed Madara's face aside.

The two huffed for air.

"Ita-chan...you're the one...who .. will obey me.."

Itachi cringed as Madara placed his hand on his groin and massaged it.

"M...Madara..this isn't over…"

Madara laughed and started to unzip Nii-san's pants.

I ran away from the sight. I hurried back downstairs and entered the dining room where Izuna was still eating. He stared at me. I was shivering and unable to get any words out. My mind was scattered all about, replaying the images of Nii-san, half-naked, wrestling with Madara.

"Sasu-chan, you're face is all white, like vanilla ice cream. Are you sick?"

He pushed aside his plate, which was still half-full of food, and began to unwrap a popsicle. He got up from the table and came up to me. He extended his arm and placed his hand on my face.

"Hnn...you do feel a little warm." Izuna moved in closer and placed his lips on my forehead. They were chilled from his popsicle.

I swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me! I don't wanna play games right now!"

Izuna merely smiled sweetly, and stuck his cotton candy-blue popsicle back into his mouth.

"So? Did your brother like it? Being kissed?"

I swallowed hard.

"W..What are you talking about?"

Izuna licked the full length of his popsicle while keeping his eyes fixed on me. He had a mischievous look on his face.

"That's why you're all shivery isn't it? You must have seen Aniki and your brother making love, right?"

"Making ... love?" I had no idea what was going on at this point.

"nhn, love." He grinned. "Aniki and I do it all the time. Because he loves me. Don't you love your brother too?"

"Well..mhm, of course I love my brother, but -"

"You haven't kissed him yet?" Izuna interrupted with concerned expression.

"well..no..I guess I hadn't thought of it." I was lying. Ever since I saw Madara kiss his little brother it was all I could think about. Should I have kissed Nii-san?

Izuna grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs into my room.

"Let go! What are you doing Izu-chan?"

"Shhh…" Izuna said, putting his finger to his mouth to motion for me to be quiet.

"I'm going to tell you a secret" He whispered.

"A secret?" I was getting nervous now. I never knew what Izuna was plotting.

"mhm, the secret to win your brother's heart, forever" He smiled.

I could feel my face starting to warm. I turned my head to try not to let Izuna notice.

"What do you mean? Itachi already loves me, I'm his little brother."

"I'm talking about true love. You know, like wanting to be with them forever and sharing their bodies. Isn't that what you really want? I love Aniki, and Aniki loves me. It feels really nice." He ran the tip of his popsicle around the edge of his lips.

_If your Aniki loved you so much, why was he messing around with Nii-san?_

"I don't think Nii-san likes me that way.." I sat on my bed and stared at the floor.

"Because you haven't shown him how you feel. You have to kiss him. It's the only way he'll know." Izuna sat down next to me.

"Kiss him?" I looked at Izuna, who was staring wistfully at the ceiling, still sucking on his icy treat.

"nhn" He nodded and looked back at me. "Like this" ..

All of a sudden I felt something soft and plump on my mouth. It was warm yet slightly cool and tingly from his popsicle. I tasted ...cotton candy.

I pulled away as soon as I realized what was going on.

"Are you out of your mind?!" I rubbed my mouth, it probably had a blue stain on it.

Izuna giggled and licked his lips. "You taste sweet Sasu-chan. Your lips are real smooth, I'm sure your brother will love it."

Still stunned, I moved my hand up to my mouth and touched my lips.

"Do..you really think so?" I muttered quietly.

"nhn! I know so. Trust me, big brothers love smooth, sweet lips." He fastened his mouth around the popsicle and slid his lips slowly up and down the top part of it. He closed his eyes and did that for a bit, then he looked back up at me.

"That's Step #1 to get your brother to fall in love with you. You have to do that first before you move onto Step #2.."

"Step #2?" I was strangely interested now.

I must have been out of my mind even considering any of this..but it was true, I started to actually _want _to kiss Nii-san. I started to get this feeling in my chest whenever he was around. I thought that maybe it was just a sickness, but now that Izuna mentions all of this, I started to think that maybe I really did want Nii-san to fall in love with me, more than just as brothers..

Izuna formed a devious yet cheery grin. "yup, Step #1, kiss him. Step #2..."

"Suck on him."


	3. Practice

**WARNING: RATED M FOR SHOTA / YAOI / UCHIHACEST / BOYxBOY / and later lemons.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 3 - 'Practice'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"S..Suck on Nii-san? What do you mean?" I was scared to ask, but it slipped from my mouth anyways.

"nhn, it's a way to show your brother that you love him" Izuna looked up at the ceiling.

"Aniki says that i'm not old enough to be sucked on yet, so until then, I do it to him to make him feel good. He says that someday he'll show me love back in a new way when i'm older. I like to make him feel good, and he even gives me treats if I do it well. Maybe Itachi will give you treats too."

Izuna looked lost in a daydream, his eyes were sparkling. I wondered if he was talking about the same thing that Nii-san and Madara were doing.

"But first, you need to learn how to kiss. It's the first step."

I could feel my cheeks start to blush at the thought of actually kissing Nii-san. I shifted my gaze to the floor.

"But...I don't know how to kiss."

Izuna smirked. "That's what i'm here for, Sasu-chan. I'll teach you everything."

My throat tightened. "But.."

"Trust me.." He scooted closer and placed his hand on the side of my cheek and tilted it towards his face. I could feel his cotton-candy scented breath on my nose. My body froze. I think he was hypnotizing me with his eyes, they were staring right into mine. I closed them to try to cancel it out.

"If you wanna make Itachi fall in love with you...you need to kiss him.." He breathed onto me.

I felt that plush, softness on my mouth again. The sugary taste of Izuna's smooth lips made me salivate as if I were eating some kind of rich, delicious candy. I could feel his mouth moving against mine. I tried to move mine back, but I was interrupted by a warm, slippery feeling pushing through my lips. His tongue was slithering into my mouth and moving in wave-like motions. My face started to feel warm, like if I had a fever or something. I'm not sure why I was feeling like this, but for some reason, I think I liked it..

I heard Izuna's popsicle drop to the floor and I felt him move over me so that I was beneath him, laying on the bed. I'm not sure why I didn't try to push him off. Maybe it was because I was afraid that he'd cry if I did.

His tongue was still pushing around in my mouth, sliding against mine. My own tongue sort of responded automatically while I tried to match his motions. He caught it with his lips somehow and started to suck on the tip of it lightly.

My whole body began to feel really strange. My stomach fluttered and my heart started to thump heavily. I think I was nervous. But, it felt different than that. For some reason I made a noise kind of like the ones that Izuna would make when he licked his popsicles a certain way. Izuna made the same noise back while I felt his teeth graze against my lower lip. He bit down into it delicately, like he was trying to hold a flower petal without cutting it. He nibbled on it for a bit and then let go, immediately licking the spot he just bit. His tongue moved gracefully across the edge of my lips and he carefully inserted it back inside to prod around my cavity some more. I tried to copy his movements. It was like our tongues were playing together.

Now my body felt really weird. What was he doing to me? The area between my legs started to burn like my face had been. It made me make another noise, to which Izuna responded with a purr. I felt the vibrations from his voice tickle my throat. My body started to shiver. I felt like I couldn't breath.

My need for air took over. I twisted my face to the side and gasped and coughed. My entire mouth felt slick with saliva.

Izuna, still leaning over me, giggled and used his finger to wipe a string of spit that was hanging off of my lip. He stuck the finger in his mouth.

"nn..you taste kinda like cinnamon sugar, Sasu-chan"

I don't know why I would have tasted that way. I hadn't eaten anything with cinnamon. He was probably just making that up.

I was still huffing for air while he watched me with that usual look of mischief and satisfaction all over his face. He reached down and started to pet at my lap.

"mhm, just as I thought. You're not old enough either." I twitched as he groped a small bulge that had appeared in my pants. It felt weird down there, like a kind of tightening sensation. He was grabbing at it like he was making some sort of inspection. I tried to wriggle around as he prodded at me but it only made the tightening worse.

"You can only get halfway."

I could feel my cheeks growing ever more red with embarrassment as I was letting Izuna touch me in places that I knew weren't supposed to be touched.

My mouth trembled a bit. I was about to protest his fondling but my mind froze when he took my hand suddenly and placed it on his own semi-stiff protrusion over his pants.

"It's the same for me, it's because we need to be a bit older." He pressed my hand onto him further, I could feel his firm yet still kind of squishy privates underneath.

"Then we can get fully hard and that's when we can get sucked on and do other things to show love. At least that's what Aniki tells me. But it looks like we'll get there soon huh?"

His cheeks glowed with a rosy sheen while he continued to rub me and make my hand massage him back.

"I thought you were supposed to teach me how to kiss" I managed to speak, trying to change the subject.

I slipped my hand away and sat up, carefully motioning for him to get off of me. I tried to be gentle so that he wouldn't pull on my hair or hit me for insulting him. He didn't resist my obvious need for some space. He was already satisfied with what he managed to get. With that, he casually got up off of me and poked at the slushy puddle on the floor that used to be his popsicle.

"hn" He nodded. "I had to test you first. Your kisses are pretty good, but you still need a lot of practice before you're ready to kiss Itachi. If you don't give him a good kiss he'll just laugh at you and you'll never be anything more than just brothers."

I moved my hands over my lap to hide the lump in my pants.

"By practice..do you mean with you?" There was still a sort of dizziness surrounding me.

"nhn, don't worry, Aniki says i'm a real good kisser. He gets really crazy when I use my lips all over him."

I thought of how crazy Nii-san looked when he was kissing Madara. Is that what he'd be like kissing me too? He had looked like he was having a lot of fun. I had never seen such a look in Nii-san's eyes before that.

"Sometimes he even lets me pretend to be seme hehheh. I know it's just pretend, but sometimes my kisses weaken Aniki so much that he'll let me do whatever I feel like to him for a moment."

_Seme...I remember Madara saying that to Nii-san. How it was 'his turn' to be it. _

"As little brothers, we pretty much have to be uke all the time for our older brothers because they are more experienced and they like to have control. So if we wanna be good lovers, we have to learn to kiss and suck well. Got it?"

"ehh..uh..I think so. I mean, are you sure you're not just lying to me to get me to do things with you?"

Izuna laughed and took my hand again. This time he put it over my chest. I could feel my heart still pumping rapidly. It hadn't calmed down much since we kissed.

"I promise. Your body will like practicing too. See? Your heart wants to love your brother so bad. I can teach you everything. We're best friends after all, won't you let me help you?"

I looked around the room, trying not to get caught in the charm in his eyes. But..I knew what I wanted. I wanted Nii-san to love me. I really did. I knew this for sure. I loved Nii-san so much. I needed him..There was no way I was going to let that jerk Madara steal him from me. I knew I had to let Izuna show me how to do things right so that I could have Nii-san all to myself.

I nodded, giving him permission to be my personal teacher on love for what would be the next couple of years.

Izuna beamed. "Excellent. Well then, lesson # 1 on kissing … let's try it again, shall we?"


	4. Tension

**WARNING: RATED M FOR SHOTA / YAOI / UCHIHACEST / BOYxBOY / LEMONS**

**(Yes, finally a lemon in this chapter, but there shall be more in the future as well. Enjoy!)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 4 - 'Tension'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thats how we spent the next two years..Izuna would come over once or twice a week and teach me things about kissing, licking, biting, and the sort. He was like my sensei on love and affection. Of course, these types of lessons could only be done with hands-on examples, in short, him on me, and me on him. At first, I was pretty uncomfortable with him all over me, touching and rubbing me..sliding his tongue over any sensitive area he could find. Well, not quite _every_ area. Even after all this time, he said that I would have to 'graduate' to the lessons on sucking and being sucked on.

Izuna insists on taking a bunch of time getting all of these skills down perfectly so that I would be guaranteed to win Itachi over. I was getting more and more frustrated having to leave Nii-san to Madara everytime he came over with Izuna. I knew what would be going on between them whenever they locked the door to Nii-san's room. Sometimes Izuna and I could even hear their furious lovemaking through the walls. Izuna would always get a strange look on his face whenever he heard it. It was unlike his usual cheery expression. It was more like..jealousy, or some sort of discontentment. But he'd usually brush it aside and continue with whatever lesson we were on.

The first time I saw him naked was only about 6 months after we started to kiss. We were in a particularly heated kiss when he began to strategically slip my clothes off. I almost didn't even realize that he was doing it until I was down to just my underwear. To my amazement, by the time I opened my eyes, he was already stripped down to his as well.

_Smooth..he was very smooth with everything. It was effortless for him. _

I was already completely under his spell at that point. He took the rest off of both of us and there we were, completely exposed. He had looked .. really nice actually. His skin glowed with a sleek milkiness that made you want to lick him as if he were ice cream. His eyes always had that enchanting look in them. I could never escape once my eyes met his intoxicating gaze. His hardened male pride standing before me was impressive as well for our age. We were about the same size, but seeing him nude in all of his glory was strangely breathtaking. Needless to say, that particular lesson (which turned out to be on stroking), was quite pleasing.

* * *

Today, Izuna gave me some 'homework', which was to touch myself while I took a shower. He said it would help me to get more in touch with my sexual side so that I could be less inhibited when it came to Nii-san.

I still hadn't even kissed him yet...I was getting really impatient.

I disrobed and turned on the water. As I stepped in I breathed a sigh of relief as the scalding hot water burned against my skin. I leaned against the wall of the shower, thinking about Nii-san. Itachi was amazing. So protective and strong. His eyes were the only ones that were even more charming than Izuna's. They would always hold me in a dream-like trance. His voice was so deep and alluring, I would almost purr just at the sound of it. I wanted his lips so bad..his body..

I took hold of my growing privates and began to stroke them slowly.

_I wonder what Nii-san looks like naked now..I haven't seen him without clothes on since we were little. He's probably just as flawless as ever.._

My cock became more and more rigid against the effort of my hand.

_I wish Izuna would hurry up and teach me how to suck on Nii-san..cause if he were here right now i'd suck him dry..dammit..I wanna kiss him..I want him on me.._

The pace of my stroking increased, I could feel myself tighten. My lower stomach clenched with tension while the friction from my water-slicked hands sliding up and down was causing me to shake. I bit down on my lower lip, feeling like my body was on fire. I was getting close, I could feel it building up, almost ready to burst.

"Sasuke! Madara-kun and Izuna-chan are coming over, I'm coming in to take a quick shower"

_Shit.._

Nii-san was already entering the bathroom, so there was no time to allow myself to calm down. My activity would surely be obvious. I was about to try to cover myself up and run out but Itachi was already stepping inside the shower. His totally bare body was now before me. He stopped and had a sudden look of surprise as soon as he laid eyes on my pitiful sight.

"Otouto, What are you doing pleasuring yourself in here? You'll waste the water"

He merely continued to step inside the shower and immediately immersed his head under the running water, allowing his beautiful onyx hair to cascade down his back.

I think I looked like a rabbit who had just hopped out in front of a speeding car. I gulped.

"Nii-san I.."

"Sasuke"

"nn?"

"Tell me, who was it?" He tilted his head back and ran his fingers through his wet locks.

"What do you mean?" I thought about trying to sneak out, but I couldn't stop watching him.

"Who you were pleasuring yourself to, was it Izuna-chan?"

I gulped and stared at his back. He turned his head to peer back at me. He had that usual blank expression.

"no.."

He smiled and turned around towards me. I was right..he did look flawless, and incredible. My head got dizzy watching him step closer to me. I felt like I was about to pass out.

"Then, who was it?" He leaned down, leveling his head with mine.

Itachi's lips were within perfect distance. This was it. I needed to make my move now. I HAD to show him now. If I didn't, I may lose my only chance. He was pretty much asking for it. My heart felt like it was going to explode it was beating so hard.

"...I was..thinking about.."

"hm? speak up Sasuke, I couldn't hear what you said"

"I was thinking about … Ita..Itachi Nii.."

He leaned even closer, his face obstructed my vision. My cheeks burned.

"What? The shower is loud, once more"

"I was thinking about Itachi Nii-san!" I practically shouted. Mother and Father probably even heard it.

I panicked and threw myself onto him to shut him up, smashing my lips carelessly against his. I tried to press my tongue inside but his had already pushed mine aside and took over inside my mouth. It swirled around skillfully inside my cavity, depositing a film of delicious saliva all over. I couldn't help but to let out a moan to show my satisfaction. As soon as he heard it, he took hold of my head and pulled it closer against him, forcing his tongue deeper. It felt like he was shoving it down my throat.

I was going insane. I could feel my still hardened self constrict even further. I also felt another member poking into my lower stomach. While still wrestling his tongue with mine, I reached one hand up and searched for the protrusion that was prodding at me. My fingers had just brushed against it when Nii-san grabbed my wrist and twisted it behind my back. He spun me around and slammed me into the wall of the shower. He was now behind me, holding one of my arms against my back. Nii-san wrapped his free hand around my erection and held it firmly. I could feel his supple lips caress the top of my ear.

"Otouto..it's naughty to pleasure yourself to the thought of your older brother"

I clenched my teeth, feeling his grip around me tighten. He slid his hand up and began massaging my pulsating tip.

"nn...nn Nii-san i'm sorry...I couldn't help it ..mmm Nii-san.."

"hm" He laughed. I felt something warm and wet twirl over my ear. He was licking it indulgently. He started to stroke me with an irresistibly slow and steady pace. I had already been close to climaxing before he came into the shower. I could feel some liquid seeping out while he worked on me.

"Aren't you ashamed that your Nii-san is turning you on so much? I can tell you enjoy this.."

He sucked on my earlobe while he continued to tease me with the heat and wetness of his hand rubbing me so nicely. I felt my lower stomach start to twitch and tighten again.

"ahh...Nii-san please stop..I ahh..I can't take it" I was breathing heavily by now. My mind was in a glowing haze.

"Show me Sasuke..Show me how much you like it"

I shivered, feeling his hand constricting around the base of my shaft. I felt his erection stabbing at me from behind. I tried to hold back but I let out a long moan. I heard a short groan in response. He was making me feel amazing.

"Moan for me more..Otouto. Tell Nii-san how much you wanna come" His voice had a deep huskiness to it.

He pressed his hips up a little, the tip of his hard member was now rubbing against me from behind, begging for entrance. My heart raced. Izuna had never even touched that area before..I wasn't ready for anything to go inside. I knew it would hurt if he were to try to shove it in there. It would be too big, I never even had a finger in there before. I was actually pretty scared at this point, but the pleasure of him stroking at me with such expertise rendered me unable to protest.

"nnnn" I moaned a bit louder for him. Even if I had wanted to hold it back I just couldn't.

"nmm please make me do it..Oniisan"

He let out a breathy sigh into my ear.

"mm..forgive me little brother.."

He released my wrist and used that arm to bend me over. He let go of my shaft and used his hand to position his tip behind me, lining it up with my entrance. I could feel it throbbing. I could also feel that his size far exceeded the circumference of my hole.

I held my breath, bracing myself for what I knew would be a painful experience. I could hear my heart thumping strongly in my chest.

"Itachi! Sasuke! Your friends are here!"

We both froze. The sound of Mother's voice sort of snapped us out of a hypnotized state. Itachi took a step back. I stood upright and turned to look at him. He looked surprised.

"Otouto I...I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me. Please just forget about what I was doing to you and go play with Izuna-kun."

"He turned to step out of the shower and grabbed a towel to cover up his arousal."

"But..Nii-san -"

"No buts, Sasuke, Our guests are here, let's go greet them, shall we?"

"hnn, Nii-san -"

"Calm down and get yourself together." He said plainly. He quickly disappeared out of the room.

_Great.._

I turned the water off and swept a towel around my waist, my privates still warm and stiff, aching for release. Despite my instinctual need to finish it off, I decided that I didn't have time or the mindset to do it quickly. Izuna would wonder why I was taking so long and he'd barge in anyways.

Back in my room, I threw on a black shirt and some shorts and tucked my erection up against the waistband to conceal it until it softened up.

Izuna had already made his way upstairs and knocked on my door.

"Sasuke-kun! I have a popsicle for you, I'm coming in"

Izuna opened the door and stepped inside. He was holding two popsicles. One was light blue, cotton-candy of course, his favorite. The other was pink. I could smell a hint of bubblegum wafting around my nose. I wasn't exactly in the mood to eat. I found myself staring at his small lean body.

Izuna raised an eyebrow, he must have noticed the gawking stare on him.

"My my Sasuke-kun, Are you _that_ eager to begin our next lesson? Hn, well you're gonna have to wait, I brought this special just for you. It's a reward for doing so well on your exams."

He walked over and extended his arm holding the pink bubblegum popsicle, towards me.

I pushed it lightly to the side.

"I don't want it."

Izuna frowned and had a pouty look on his face.

"Take it, I snuck it from Aniki's freezer just for you. I could have gotten in a lot of trouble ya know."

I was fixated on his face. My lust from before had not been satisfied and I felt like my blood was beginning to boil. I swallowed hard. I felt like an animal. All I cared about at that moment was releasing all of this pent up tension. Thoughts of ripping the clothes off of Izuna made my lingering erection jerk.

I gritted my teeth and swatted the popsicle out of his hand, sending it flying across the room.

Izuna looked really angry now. He dropped his own cotton-candy treat and grabbed a handful of my hair, yanking it roughly.

"You wanna play rough huh? hmph, so be it." He clasped a hand around my throat, restricting my breathing.

"Shut the hell up!" my voice strained. I raised my arms up and pushed him to the floor. He didn't even utter a sound as I pinned him down and violently devoured his lips. My tongue needed the stimulation of his warm, moist orifice.

He bit down onto my tongue and growled like a dog. I fought back by choking his neck with my hand, my nails dug into his skin.

He writhed a bit and managed to turn his mouth away. Drool spilled from the edge of his mouth.

He glared at me and spit in my face. I wiped it off and tugged at his shorts, slipping them off. I dug into his underwear and took out his partially-stiff member.

He grabbed the arm that I was using to hold his neck and threw it aside. He rolled us over and managed to switch positions with me beneath him while he sat on the lump in my lap. He smiled and rubbed himself against it.

"Sasuke-kun, are you forgetting who's seme around here?"

"ch..who made you seme anyways?" I closed my eyes and rocked my hips up to press further onto his exposed hardness.

"I did. Don't forget that i'm the experienced one here. I'm older than you. You obey _me_."

"Not today Izuna. I'm sick of waiting."

I kicked my leg up and forced him off of me. I quickly cast all of my clothes off and held him down to remove his. He didn't fight back. For a moment I thought that he had accepted submission.

I was wrong.

As soon as he was naked he seized my head and powerfully exerted it downwards onto his fully-hardened cock. He had swiftly and precisely lined my mouth up with his tip. My lips forcefully parted open to allow his length to slip inside. He stuffed the entirety of his pride down my throat. He clutched a bunch of my hair and forced my head to bob up and down his quivering shaft.

"nnn so wet.." He moaned and arched his head back.

His tip repeatedly stabbed the back of my throat. My breath stung trying to inhale through my nose, which was the only way for me to get air. My eyes watered as his thrusting activated my gag reflex. The contractions in my throat forced him out while I simultaneously pulled back and gasped for air. I coughed violently and tried to focus my blurring vision onto him.

"mm Sasuke-kun you're so cute." He stuck two fingers in my mouth.

"Eat them." He commanded.

I obeyed, sucking and gnawing on his thin, smooth digits.

He purred and took hold of his saliva-covered erection and pumped it lightly. He kept a sharp gaze on me, like he was trying to cast a spell. If he was, it was working.

I felt that familiar trance take over. I could feel my eyes glaze over while I watched him jack off to me licking his fingers. My hand instinctively rubbed at my own arousal, my body heated. I noticed a clear fluid seeping out from my tip. I had already been stimulated so much from earlier, I had a lot of built up energy that was in need of escape.

Izuna stopped stroking himself and pet my head, tousling my hair.

"You're just so sweet Sasuke-kun, I'll let you have a taste of being seme for a bit, kay?"

I tilted my head, still playing with his fingers with my tongue. I wasn't sure what he wanted me to do, but whatever it was, I liked the idea of having control for once, so I nodded.

His mouth formed a gentle grin as he slid his fingers out from my mouth. I think his bout of aggression had passed. He looked a lot more tame now.

"Go sit on the bed" He prompted.

Without question, I got up and sat myself on the bed and leaned back against the headboard.

Izuna followed and massaged at my stiffness delicately. I winced and let out a small whine.

"I'm gonna ride you, mmkay?"

I was too caught up in the blissful stimulation of his hand to question him.

"hn, kay" I managed to stammer.

His cheeks were rosy. He licked his lusciously plump lips.

He climbed over me and straddled his legs. He licked his palm generously and carefully wrapped it around my shaft, painting his slippery saliva all over it. I shivered a bit as he took a firm hold around it and held it in place while he slowly lowered himself over the tip of me.

"nhh, Izuna, Isn't that gonna hurt you?" He was slowly rubbing my tip against his puckered entrance to prepare it. I could feel his warmth radiating onto me.

"It's okay, I'm used to Aniki and he's bigger than you, it only hurts for a bit."

He bit down onto his lip as he carefully pressed down onto my length.

"aaaAhh! Izuna wait! It's really tight!" I felt myself constrict and throb as I penetrated his insides. It felt like he was suffocating it.

"Nnn, don't worry, it will feel good .." He scrunched his face up and pressed down further, taking all of me inside of his tight, warm crevice.

I let out a lengthy sigh, overwhelmed with ecstasy. He was so snug and warm inside. I swiveled my hips closer to plunge every inch of myself inside as far as I could. I moaned with delight. He followed with a whine of pleasure.

"aahn, Sasuke-kun..you feel bigger than I expected." He placed his hands on my shoulders and slowly began to bounce up and down.

"ahh..ahh Izuna!" I took hold of his hips and rocked mine upwards to reinforce his movements.

Izuna moaned and whimpered like a hurt kitty, making me sweat with fervor. His taut little ass was squeezing around my tensing cock so pleasantly. I was losing control to my animalistic instincts. I bucked against him with more force and hastened my pace.

"mmm Sa..Sasu..mm don't ahh ahh.. hold back" There was drool running down the side of his mouth. His back lurched with every thrust. His moans were getting louder, I hoped that Nii-san and Madara didn't hear him.

_If Madara knew that I was defiling his precious little brother in such a manner, I'd be dead._

I could feel a strong heat swirling within my lower region, signaling the approach of my climax. Izuna was digging his nails into my shoulders as I pounded into him. I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him closer. He was now sitting on me, his legs clung around my waist.

"prrrh..Sasu-kun.." He purred and licked at the side of my neck.

"mm, Izuna, i'm getting close.. do you - "

"Spill it into me." He demanded, and sunk his sharp teeth into the flesh of my neck.

I groaned and pressed his body onto me while thrusting forward. I must have hit some kind of sweet spot on him because he nearly screamed, which only made me repeat my movements to hear him more.

At this point I was almost certain that Nii-san and Madara would have heard Izuna's cries if they were in the next room. I was too intoxicated by the sweet sounds of his pleasure combined with the friction of his insides against my clenching member, to care.

Our bodies writhed and jerked together. Izuna's own erection was smashed between our stomachs. It was sticky with his own pre-cum that was dripping out.

"Izuna..are you gonna -"

"mm.. I'm about to Sasu-kun."

I could feel his contractions around me, each pulse getting stronger than the one before. A rush of pleasure surrounded my senses. I knew I was right at my limit. With one last move, I slipped my hand between our stomachs and gripped his shaft and tugged, encouraging him over the edge.

"Sasu-kun ahn!" He exclaimed as he thoroughly glazed my chest and stomach with his delectable seed. The extreme tightness in his climaxing contraction caused me to jolt while I spilled myself inside of him, filling him up.

I sighed with relief now that all of the pressure had finally been released.

Both of us panted heavily while we still weakly clung to each other. Exhausted, Izuna managed to let out a little giggle.

His legs trembled as he carefully slid off of me. He fell to the bed and sprawled out,

I smiled, he looked so cute, so tired and limp. A wave of sleepiness came over me too. I felt dazed. All I could do was watch Izuna, slumped over on the sheets, his eyes were closed but he moved his lips as if he were about to speak.

"C..Congratulations Sasuke-kun..You graduate" His voice sputtered off and I could tell that he fell into slumber.

I thought to at least dress him in case someone came in, but instead, I decided to crawl next to him and curl up against his back. I was too tired and still glowing from our actions to think about other things.

I let my need for rest take over. It would just be a little nap anyways. I peeked an eye at the door and noticed that it was already locked.

_hn, Izuna must have locked it when he first came in..He knew what would go down all along..little brat._

I nuzzled myself closer to his warmth, he skin was soft and supple. Laying next to him felt soothing..like when I used to sleep with Nii-san when we were younger.

_mm..Nii-san..I hope we can curl up together like that again sometime.._

There's nothing like the comfort of my older brother, even this moment with Izuna can't compare..still..it felt pretty nice. I got a weird feeling in my chest as my consciousness slowly faded into a dream..


	5. Ready for action

**WARNING: STORY RATED M FOR SHOTA / YAOI / UCHIHACEST / BOYxBOY / LEMONS**

**** This is more of a short transition chapter, so nothing too exciting here, but it sets the stage for the next chapter, which I promise is much better ; D ****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 5 - 'Ready for action'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you finally kissed him huh?" Izuna smirked and peered at me while he went down on his popsicle in a sexual manner, as usual.

"Yeah, and he got all crazy. I think he was about to -" I plopped down onto my bed and fell back onto the mattress.

"Give it to you?" Izuna gave me a devious grin.

"Y..Yeah I guess you could say that." I stared at the ceiling, trying to recount that sudden, steamy display of emotion that Itachi had showed me the week before.

I hadn't told Izuna about it until now. I had to make sure that he was still going to give me the lessons on sucking first, and now that he had, I felt safe telling him.

"So? Why didn't he?" He pouted as half of his popsicle slid off the stick and splashed onto the floor.

"YOU had to come over early and ruin it." I complained. "But that wasn't the only thing. Nii-san turned off like a switch and just apologized and left. Ever since then, he's been acting even more distant than normal. I don't know what I did wrong.."

"hmm..he's probably just guilty that he was about to pound into his little brother heh heh." Izuna laughed as he lowered his face and lapped up the puddle of melted juice from the side of his wrist.

"Well what should I do? Nii-san acts like it never happened." I sighed, trying to calculate what could have gone wrong.

"Well, he obviously likes you back, so you just have to seduce him again." He stuck the remainder of his treat into his mouth and dragged his teeth against the stick as he pulled it out, completely cleaned. "Just remember our lesson from the other day, and you'll be fine."

"But how am I supposed to seduce him if he avoids me?" I sat up, kind of annoyed that Izuna was taking it all so lightly.

Izuna crawled onto the bed and rolled onto a pillow next to me.

"Hn, That's easy, just sneak into his room at night and tell him that you had a nightmare and can't sleep. He'll see how cute and vulnerable you are and he'll invite you in bed with him. Once you're in there, bingo."

"Izuna, I'm thirteen..that's a stupid idea." I turned my head to look at him. He was watching me intently.

"hmph, well it works on Aniki every time." He scooted closer. I caught his lightly sweet scent in my nose.

"I'm not seven Izuna, now get serious." I sat up and averted my gaze to the window. If I stared into his big round eyes too long he'd use his charm to imprison me.

I could feel a frown directed towards me.

"Well shit Sasuke, eat a banana in front of him or somethin'."

I pictured myself standing in front of Nii-san, our gazes locked while I slowly peel a large ripe banana. His mouth slightly agape, drool running down his lips as I run my mouth down and up the banana's length ever so seductively. Yeah..That wasn't going to happen.

"I'm not gonna do that idiot!"

He giggled and shrugged. "Hn, it's not that hard to turn a man on, especially an older brother. Trust me, whenever I want Aniki, I get him."

"Well you and Madara are different than Nii-san and I."

He ran his hand across my cheek and took a gentle hold of my chin, tilting my face towards his.

"Sasuke-kun, lemme show you a little something about seduction."

He licked up my lower lip into a kiss and pulled me delicately onto him. He leaned back onto the bed and wrapped his arms softly around my neck while he tugged on the bottom of my lip. I felt his mouth part, so I accepted his invitation for my tongue to enter. His tongue carefully followed mine as I licked around the inside walls of his warm cavity.

He was being so gentle, much different than his usual forcefulness. I relaxed and took his tongue tenderly between my lips to suck on it. My face flushed when I heard him begin to purr with delight.

He always tasted so sweet. Kissing him made me feel like I was on a sugar high and yet so relaxed at the same time. It was a strange feeling, and just like sugar, it was addicting.

I peeked my eyes slightly open to get a look at his face. I guess he could feel my gaze because his eyes slitted open right after mine. The bridge of his nose was dusted with scarlet and his eyes looked glazed over. He appeared unusually vulnerable and submissive. He looked good enough to eat. I swirled my tongue with his, swallowing his sweetness. I steadied my position over him, my legs resting on either side of his waist. I pressed my groin down against him.

"nn.." He closed his eyes again and tightened his arms around my neck.

I pulled up from our kiss and waited for him to ask for more. His lids rose halfway to look at me. His glossed lips parted to speak, he looked like he was about to beg me to take him. I felt myself get hot from the thought.

"See? Told you it was easy." He teased. His face returned to its usual mischievous look.

He wiped the spit off of his mouth with his arm and rolled out from under me.

"Tch, I knew you were just playing." I argued. That was a lie, but I should have known. I folded my arms over my lap to hide my half-hardened self. It was pointless, of course he knew anyways, but whatever.

Just then, I was startled by the sudden sound of my door opening in a rush. I gulped when I saw who it was. Good thing I was already hiding the slight bulge in my shorts.

"Izuna, we're going home." Madara growled.

He darted his eyes towards me and gave me a vile glare.

"Now, Izuna." He hissed.

Izuna looked worried. He almost never showed fear, but right now, I could almost feel him shiver.

"hn, yes Aniki."

He silently rose up from the bed and walked over to Madara's side like an obedient dog. Without even turning to say bye, he followed his older brother out of the room. I heard their steady footsteps fading as they made their way downstairs.

_What the hell was that about? _

I let out a long exhale. I guess I was holding my breath while Madara was in here. He's really scary. Even Izuna, someone so cheeky and bold, was rendered as defenseless as a kitten in his presence. I didn't understand why Izuna would like a jerk like Madara. Guess he likes a challenge. More importantly, why was Nii-san all over him too? What's with that guy Madara? I guess he is easy on the eyes but he's a total dick. And yet, he had my brother and my best friend wrapped around his dirty little finger.

I clenched my hand into a fist thinking of that pompous buffoon shoving his tongue down my big brother's throat. My heart sank.

_I wish I was Nii-san's first kiss..or at least his first something. _

It was likely that Madara had already tainted every part of Nii-san's immaculate body by now. I'd be lucky to find any uncharted skin left on him. He'd probably caressed, licked, and marked every inch of my beautiful big brother. I bet he's even made Nii-san suck on him..A huge, stupid smile painted onto his face as he peered down on my brother being forced to go down on him like some kind of enslaved whore..His disgusting, arrogant moans of satisfaction while he slammed himself into my Nii-san..My strong, reverent brother..

I noticed the taste of iron in my mouth. Blood. I must have been biting my lip..

There's no way i'm going to let Madara push around my big brother anymore. Now that Izuna has finally taught me how to go down on him, I was going to finally seduce Nii-san right out of Madara's grimy palms. My skills will impress Nii-san so much that he will plead for my love. He'll need me like I need him. He'll desire me like I desire him. He'll crave ME instead of that mindless gorilla Madara.

I'm taking him away from that pretentious dick, and I'm doing it tonight.


	6. Trust

**WARNING: STORY RATED M FOR SHOTA / YAOI / UCHIHACEST / BOYxBOY / LEMONS**

**** Okay so here it is, hopefully this chapter came out as juicy as I planned, but I'll let you all be the judge. Enjoy! ****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 6 - 'Trust'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I turned my head to look at the clock at my bedside.

_Midnight..Mother and Father should be sound asleep by now._

My eyelids felt heavy from forcing myself to stay up. _Perfect._ I needed to look genuinely sleepy. I really was tired, but if I had just set my alarm to wake up my plan wouldn't be as convincing if I looked rested.

My throat tightened a bit due to nerves. Nii-san hasn't really said much to me after our little romp in the shower. So I wasn't sure about how he'd react to my ploy. Well, guess we'll just have to find out.

I quietly made my way to the door that led into Nii-san's room. As carefully as I could, I turned the knob and nudged it open.

Quiet as a mouse, I shimmied myself inside and closed the door delicately behind me. I tiptoed over to Nii-san's bed. He was laying on his side, his back facing me. I couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not, but judging by the slow rising and falling of his breath, I deemed him to be out cold.

I swallowed silently and took a shallow breath.

"Nii - "

"Aren't you a little old to be running to your big brother when you have a nightmare, Sasuke?" He rolled over to face me, his eyes were absent of any signs of sleep.

Damn. He _was_ awake. This was going to be a lot harder with him being fully conscious.

I snapped out of my surprise and twiddled my fingers, putting on my most innocent face.

"I know, but -"

"Go back to bed Otouto." He muttered, pulling his covers up over his nose and closing his eyes.

I sighed and sat down onto my knees next to his bedside, leveling my head with his.

"nn..but Nii-san. I feel stupid but for some reason I just felt like laying with you."

"It's late Sasuke. Just go back to your room and try to sleep."

This conversation definitely didn't go as I planned. Figuring that I probably just looked like a dumb kid now, I sighed and rose to my feet.

I turned and started towards the door. _Mission failed.._

"Sasuke." His voice stopped me in my tracks.

I turned back around towards him. He was now sitting up, lifting the covers up from the side of his bed, making an empty space next to him. His creamy bare chest was now exposed while he held up the sheets away from him.

"Just this once." His voice was music to my ears.

_Score._

He was_ actually_ inviting me to lay with him.

I wanted to jump into his arms and smother his delectable body with my lips. But for this plan to work, I must play it cool. Izuna said that playing the cute, innocent little brother was a surefire way to drive Nii-san crazy.

I nodded and crawled up next to him. My back was now just barely grazing his chest. I nearly shivered being so close to him, feeling his warmth. Once I was settled, he pulled the covers over both of us.

I could feel my heart starting to quicken. I was already getting aroused just by the mere closeness of our bodies. It was surprising how generous he was being with sweetness.

I was even more surprised, and elated, when I felt his strong, lean arm wrap around my chest. It was exactly how he used to hold me when I was younger. When he used to be happy to sleep with me. Maybe he still wanted to..

"Nii-san?"

"mm?"

"How come you changed your mind?" I nuzzled my head onto the pillow and closed my eyes. His embrace relaxed me.

"I don't know. We used to sleep together like this anyways, remember?"

"nhn, but I was a kid."

"You still are, Sasuke." he laughed. I could sense that he was smiling. I smiled myself. Maybe things really hadn't changed after all.

I felt him adjust a bit closer against me. His lips were now just barely sweeping across the back of my neck. It tingled, making me open my mouth almost automatically in response.

"Sasuke." His lips brushed my skin. It was hard to keep myself still.

"Yeah?" I kept my voice as composed as possible.

"What do you think of your big brother?" His hot breath and his chest pressed up against my back was driving me insane. I could vaguely feel his lap spooning me.

"What do you mean?" I wriggled a bit to readjust against him. I sensed his breath hitch ever so slightly.

"Do you see me as a good brother? Do you like your Nii-san?"

The back of my neck where he was speaking felt slightly wet. Did he just lick me?

"Of course I like you big brother."

"I see, but that isn't quite what I meant." His voice had lowered into a whisper.

"Then what -ah!" I gasped when I sensed silky smooth lips pressing into my neck. His warm slick tongue ran up and down it in a short line. After a moment, it retracted and he pulled me in closer.

"I mean..do you like this?" He sounded seductively entranced.

I couldn't handle much more of this teasing. Heat began to circulate within my nether regions. I think I felt..something hardening against my back too..

"nn.." That's all I could manage to get out before his mouth wrapped around the lobe of my ear. His teeth pinched it delicately.

My body shuddered and I couldn't hold back a quiet moan. It was definitely over for me, I needed to have him.

All I could hear was the slippery noises of his tongue rippling alongside the shell of my ear. My cheeks warmed with bliss.

The arm he had around me tugged at my shoulder, asking me to roll over. I turned and was now just inches away from his face. There was lust in his stare. His hypnotizing powers were even greater than Izuna's on me. I drank in his charm like I was parched for thirst.

His face moved closer. His lips rose up and planted a gentle kiss onto my forehead.

"Nii-san." I ran my fingers across his neck. It was smooth as satin.

"mm?" He gave my lips a short peck.

"We..never finished what we started in the shower.." I could feel myself redden saying that.

"Ah, I suppose we didn't." He licked up my lips and gave me short, lick-y kisses.

His kisses felt amazing. My chest ached for his affection. I couldn't help but to cling around him and indulge in his heavenly taste.

"Well then" He paused. "Is that what you want to do, Sasuke?"

I swallowed hard and nodded slightly.

"That's not an answer Sasuke." He cupped my jaw with his hand and stared intently into me.

"Y..Yeah, I want to." My voice sputtered from anxiousness.

"You want to what?" A faint grin curled up on the side of his mouth.

"I want to..be with you." Was he really going to make me say it?

"You _are_ with me." His arms pulled our chests together again. Our lips were just nearly touching.

I closed my eyes, savoring in his delectable breath.

"I mean..I want.." My lips parted and skimmed across his.

"mm..what do you want, Otouto?" Our mouths rubbed together.

"..I want ..Nii-san inside of me.." I breathed into his mouth.

He sighed and lapped my tongue up into his mouth. Our two moist appendages twirled together and got entangled in a mess of hot, slippery saliva. He devoured the insides of my mouth, prodding around each and every corner. My breath strained through my nostrils as he suffocated me so excellently. I opened my mouth to take in a staggered inhale. He encouraged my tongue up and out of my mouth and circled the tip of his around the top of mine. I could feel spit dripping down my chin.

He rolled over onto me and pressed into a deeper kiss. A wave of animalistic arousal whirled down my body and concentrated into my lower area. The instinctual need to buck my hips up into his took over. A hardened bulge met my own when I did it. Our kiss parted in that instant. A short gasp had escaped both of our lips.

He smiled down at me and caressed my hair. Realizing what we were doing, I couldn't help but to avert my gaze away from him. He almost looked _too_ stunning.

"You're sweet Sasuke, but are you sure you really want to lose your virginity to your own brother?" He grinded his hips down harder onto mine. I gritted my teeth and writhed up with him. Sheer desire shot up into me.

"I'm sure, Nii-san." I tugged on him to take me over.

He glowed with satisfaction and didn't hesitate to move my shirt up and pull it over my head. He moved his slender fingers over my chest and leaned down, sinking his teeth into the side of my neck.

Air quickly escaped from my throat. My stomach floated at the feeling of his teeth burrowing into that sensitive area. I clung around his back. His body was moving in heavy waves against me. My enlarged privates were constricting against the confines of my pajama shorts. His own heat beamed against mine. My forehead sweltered with sweat.

He growled as he gnawed on my neck so hard that I thought that for sure he had broken through the skin.

"ah! Nii-san it kinda hurts" I squirmed beneath him.

He released the latch he had against me and licked at the small wound he made. The rawness of it stung but was invigorating at the same time. I moaned to show my approval.

"hm Sasuke, I'm not quite satisfied with that."

His arm slid down my waist and hovered over my compressed lap. He grabbed my hardness and massaged it generously.

He smirked from the sound of the louder moans that made their way out of me.

"That's better." He husked, shifting himself off of me to release himself from his underwear. I nearly groaned just at the delicious sight of his naked throbbing heat. Next was to rid myself of my own shorts. I tossed the remaining articles to the floor and sat up to fully take in the beautiful sight before me.

Nii-san's skin was sparkling with perspiration that beaded up over the contours of his lean muscles. His long obsidian locks cascaded over his shoulders with some stray pieces plastered to soaked areas around his face and neck. His abdominals clenched and relaxed with every breath he made. His exquisite, sculpted figure was an enviable prize indeed. Of course, the most splendid part of all, was the sight of his swollen cock poised upright towards me.

Adrenaline rushed into me, prompting me to crawl over and take hold of that large, appetizing member of his. He looked a bit surprised, so I just gave him a gleam and wasted no time draping my lips over his tip to take him in.

A melodic groan reverberated from his throat as I slid all the way down, slathering his length with my thickened saliva. I heard his mouth open and his breath hitch while I slid up and flicked the slit on top with my tongue. A hand rested onto my head and stroked my hair while my tongue encircled the sensitive patch of skin right below his tip.

"ahhh..Sasuke..you're doing that so good..where did you - nn!"

I had thrown him off guard by suddenly shoving his entirety deep into the back of my throat and sucked hard.

His breathing was scattered between gasps and halted moans while I oscillated my head around his pulsating manhood, using it like a tongue compressor as I ran my slippery appendage up and down it over and over again.

I smiled to myself hearing Nii-san groaning like an animal. Not to mention that it was turning me on like crazy listening to him voice his pleasure to me. I made a small moan myself and could feel the vibrations travel from my vocal chords and down his shaft.

The hand that had been resting on my head was now grasping ample portions of my hair, tugging at my scalp hastily. I felt a push of gravity being forced onto me.

"Deep throat it.." Nii-san gritted, shoving my head down onto him, forcing himself into the depths of my oral tunnel.

My eyes watered while I tried my very best to hold my composure and not let my gag reflex take over. Nii-san thrusted himself into my mouth roughly, the head of his rock-hard member felt like it would puncture a hole through my windpipe. Painful as it was, I couldn't help but to kind of enjoy having him unleash such sexual fury into my mouth.

Regardless, my body could only handle so much of this forceful stimulation, and so after one particularly harsh thrust, I was thrown into a coughing fit, the pressure of it coerced his pride out of my mouth.

I heaved and struggled to catch my breath, my mouth was a mess of sticky saliva. Nii-san's breath was heavy. He was sweating with pure arousal. One of his eyes was clenched shut while the other was half-lidded and glassy-looking. He was completely overwhelmed with the glow of satisfaction.

My erection ached for stimulation. There was a small drop of clear fluid coming out of my tip. Nii-san noticed and leaned down. He licked it up graciously and sighed.

"you're delicious, Otouto.." He took me into his own sweltering hot mouth and sucked on my length.

"Nii-san ahn t..that feels amazing.." His fingers grazed beneath my erection at the package below. He slid his mouth off of me, the suction from his lips coming off of it made a distinctive 'pop' noise.

"Sasuke..get on your hands and knees." He uttered with a seductive tone.

"hn" I nodded, and obeyed his orders, rising to my hands and knees on the bed.

He knelt onto his own knees behind me and placed his hands on either side of my hips. He held my backside up higher towards his chest and spread my cheeks apart.

This was absurdly humiliating..my face burned.

"Nii-san wh..what are you doing?"

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel good, I promise." He massaged the back of my thighs.

"nn, but do you really have to stare at me there?.." I wriggled around to try to move his target out of direct sight.

"Don't worry about it Otouto, you look nice."

Something wet was running against the backside of my sac. I closed my eyes and let out a voiced sigh. The wet, tickly sensation was strangely enticing, it made me shudder a bit.

I couldn't believe it, my own brother was licking my balls...I'm a sick boy.

But, I could honestly care less. The pleasure of it all was too great to even think about denying it.

It took be my surprise when I felt his tongue make its way to my hole. My body flinched. I reached down to grab my tensing erection. I rubbed it while his tongue circled my entrance and slithered slowly inside. This type of stimulation was new to me. Izuna had still never ventured around that region. The feeling of his tongue prodding at me made my stomach feel fuzzy and kind of swirly at the same time. It was weird but I think I liked it.

"Nii-san nnmm" I whined to him. I knew what he was planning to do next..to which I gulped with some nervousness. Izuna said that this part would be painful.

Nii-san retracted his tongue. Next, I felt the smoothness of his finger penetrate me. A short pulse of pain radiated up my spine. I yelped.

"I know it hurts but I promise it will be worth it." He rubbed my back to soothe me.

"Just try to relax and focus on how good it feels" He added another finger into the equation and slowly moved them in and out of me. The sharp pangs of pain caused me to twinge. My face scrunched and I had to bite down onto my lip to keep from whimpering.

After a couple more insertions, the aches began to dissipate and I was able to relax my muscles a bit. I let go of the fists of bed sheets that I was clenching onto and purred to the new waves of pleasure circulating inside my body.

Nii-san must have noticed my apparent comfort and scissored his fingers inside, stretching me further. Rivers of heat rushed all over, my mind was fogging up. I continued to massage my stiffness while I indulged in his skillful fingering.

I protested with a whine when he pulled them out.

"I think you're ready now.." He murmured and planted a soft kiss on my lower back.

I stuck one of my own fingers into my mouth and bit down onto my nail to try to calm myself from the impending discomfort he was about to employ upon me.

The bed creaked as he adjusted his position behind me. He held my hips firmly and lined himself up. He must have been dripping with pre-cum because I could feel a sticky wetness slather against me as he rubbed his tip across my entrance.

I moaned for him to enter me. I kept my eyes shut and sucked on the tip of my finger.

Nii-san exhaled and carefully pressed the head of his rigid cock inside.

I bit down hard onto my finger and shuddered while a surge of strain pinched my backside. It hurt like hell, but I knew that it would only be for a few moments.

After a short pause, he urged further into me. I groaned loudly and twitched with discomfort.

"Shit..you're so tight Sasuke.." Nii-san growled and swiveled his hips, permeating my ass deeper.

"Ah! ah! Itachi wait stop!" I griped, the pain was too much. The girth of his shaft felt like it was tearing me apart. I bit into the side of my cheek and clenched my shaky muscles. My arms were turning into weak noodles while I tried to support my weight still on my hands and knees.

I think my resistance only encouraged him. His hips rocked back and forth into me. His nails dug violently into my hips. I sounded like a broken record with my repetitive whimpers with each forward thrust.

"ahhggh be louder for me Sasuke." Nii-san groaned and drilled into me faster.

My arms liquified and I slumped over onto my face with my ass still raised in the air to him while he pounded his feverish cock into me. The pain was finally being replaced with intense pleasure. I let out a long, strung-out moan at a higher volume to show him how much I was enjoying it.

So there I was, being fucked senseless by my big brother..I knew how wrong it was, but I also knew that it felt more right than anything I had ever felt before. Twisted as it was, I was still in pure ecstasy.

"Turn over." He commanded, pulling out and motioning for me to switch positions.

My entire being shook and trembled as I tried to pull myself up. I ended up just kind of rolling over onto my back lazily. I hardly noticed that I was nearly out of breath. It felt good to just lay back and be limp. I peered up at Nii-san, eyes half-lidded and his face dusted with a line of crimson. He looked thirsty and needy. I would never have imagined being able to coax so much passion out of Itachi.

He rubbed my erection and gave it a couple of generous licks, earning himself some throaty moans out of me.

He pulled up and took hold of each of my thighs. He lifted my legs up and placed them to rest over his shoulders. His arms wrapped around my raised thighs and his hands clung to them while he glided himself back inside.

His first full thrust hit something inside that made me want to yell out like a maniac.

"Itachi! ahn! right there!, p..please keep doing it like that.."

"mm, as you wish Otouto." He purred and bucked his hips harder and arched his head back. His mouth fell open, letting out a hiss of indulgence.

The pre-cum seeping out of me was leaking onto my lower stomach. Itachi paused his movements for a moment. Still supporting my legs against his shoulders, he reached down and ran a finger through the clear syrup that was pooling on my stomach. I gazed into his lustful eyes as he stuck the coated finger into my mouth.

"nmm" I muttered, tasting my own fluids.

He made sure that I had lapped up every bit that was on his finger and pulled it out.

"Now Sasuke, where do you want it?"

I think I knew what he meant, but I wasn't really sure how to say it. I licked at my parched lips to salivate them enough to speak.

"nn..can I have it ..in my mouth?"

Itachi purred and wiped his sweat-covered forehead against one of the legs he was holding up. I could feel his cock jerk inside of me. He took in a deep inhale and resumed his excellent thrusting. His fully sheathed member throbbed against the walls of my insides. My stomach clenched and my erection heated and tightened. It was that familiar signal of my approaching climax. I tensed my jaw.

"Ita..Itachi Nii-san I think i'm about to -"

He reached a hand down to stroke my swollen, aching hardness. It was constricting so tightly that I felt like I wanted to scream for him to release it for me. My head swirled with a sublime wave of lightheadedness. My head felt feverish feeling the stimulation of his hand pumping against me. He continued to rock his hips in and out, slamming against that spot inside that makes my back lurch whenever he hits it.

I quickly reached my limit being doubly stimulated. A sudden rush of heat filled my privates so nicely that my lips twitched and my breath hitched as I moaned his name once more before my back arched and I burst with a white glaze that thoroughly covered my stomach and chest. My erection jolted, expelling remaining strings of white with each convulsion for a short moment. I felt myself clench around Nii-san's member while he paused inside to feel my climaxing contractions squeeze him.

Itachi smirked and exhaled a voiced sigh as he lavished in the sight of the mess I had just made upon myself.

With one last hard thrust from him, I groaned and twitched, glowing in the aftermath of my release.

He pulled out and climbed over me, his knees rested on either side of my soiled stomach. He delicately placed one hand behind my head and lifted it up, leveling it with his chest. He tilted my face back in front of his contracting cock and used his other hand to stroke it quickly.

"Open your mouth." He whispered in a low, husky tone.

I obeyed and parted my lips, offering my oral cavity to him.

The hand he had supporting my head clasped onto my scalp while his other hand gripped and tugged at his peaking arousal. I looked up at him while he jerked off. His eyes had that tranced, half-lidded expression, meaning that he was lost in the desire of climaxing.

I closed my eyes and made one last moan for him before I felt a hot liquid splash against my lips and onto my tongue. The succulent taste of his semen surrounded my tastebuds. He let out a breathy sigh while he relieved himself into my mouth. He looked down at me and moaned when he watched me swallow his gift.

I could feel some dripping off of my lower lip as well as my chin. He smiled sweet and tiredly down at me. He used one of his fingers to wipe up a string that was hanging off of my lip and fed it to me. I licked his digit graciously, lavishing in his sweet flavor. Once cleaned, he slipped it out and pulled me into a warm, gentle kiss.

"You were really good Sasuke." He pecked at my lips. "Have you done this before?" He inquired.

"mm..mm-mm" Dammit. I didn't want to lie to him like that. But the truth really was that most of the stuff we did was my first time. I didn't want to throw Nii-san off by telling him about Izuna..

He stroked my hair and then crawled over to my side and settled himself down onto the pillow next to me. He motioned for me to cuddle up next to him, so I followed and scooted my back against his chest once again.

"Sasuke..it's okay. I know that you've been with Izuna-kun, and I also know that you've seen me with Madara."

"N..Nii-san but..i'm sorry. Please forgive me for lying to you like that, but it's not how you think -"

"Sasuke." He pulled me in closer against his chest. "It's time to rest now, will you trust me?"

"Trust you with what? I always trust you."

"Just trust in our time together. Times like this. Okay?"

"mm..but I'm still not sure what you mean." I closed my eyes, lulled by his soft sweet voice.

"You don't have to understand it right now. Just know that..I was really glad to do this with you, and that you'll just have to trust me. But for now.." His arm rested over me and his cloaked us both under the covers. "it's time to sleep. It's very late."

I was so spent from our wild session that his voice sounded a mile away. I managed to nod slightly.

The last thing I felt was his lips pressing against the back of my head for an instant.

* * *

I heard voices as my sleep dissolved. My eyes blinked open.

_Morning._

Judging from the soft lighting of the room, It was probably about 8am.

I rolled over to greet my brother but only found neatly tucked sheets on the half of the bed where he had slept last night. I was about to get up and look for him when I made out a familiar voice coming from the entryway to the house downstairs.

It was Nii-san's. He sounded concerned but calm. The other voice, on the other hand, sounded enraged.

I'd recognize that repugnant snarl anywhere..

Madara..


	7. Jealousy

**WARNING: STORY RATED M FOR SHOTA / YAOI / UCHIHACEST / BOYxBOY / LEMONS**

**** Another transition chapter but it's important for the next one, which I'm gonna have a lot of fun with ; D I always follow these sorts of chapters with something delicious, so bear with me for this one while I prepare some Uchiha Lemonade. Enjoy.****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 7 - 'Jealousy'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sick of your shit Itachi, you're not holding up your end of our deal." Madara sneered.

_Deal? What kind of deal would Nii-san make with Madara?_

I was now listening in from the top of the stairs, stealthily hidden around the corner by the stairwell.

Mother and Father must be out getting groceries or something, otherwise Nii-san would have taken this seemingly personal conversation to the confines of his room.

"Madara, calm down. I've already explained this to you." Nii-san said in a flat tone. At least he didn't seem too worried about whatever Madara was complaining about.

"Shut the hell up. You _know_ that this isn't about you leaving me high and dry lately, which I'm still angry about by the way. No,_This_ is different." Madara growled.

"What do you mean?" Nii-san's voice sounded like he was genuinely confused, which is rare, since Nii-san almost always knew whatever was going on around him.

Curious, I peeked my head around the corner of the wall to peer down at them in the entryway.

Madara looked like he was fuming, standing in the doorway with his arms tightly crossed. His face scrunched up in a spiteful grimace. Nii-san was casually standing before him, His back was facing me, so I couldn't make out his expression, though I guessed that it was his usual calm, coolness. Nii-san hardly ever showed any signs of distress.

"Don't try to lie your way out of this one, Itachi. You must think i'm an idiot. You can't fool me." Madara stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"I'm not hiding anything Madara, you know the reason for me reconsidering our deal. I don't want to play these games anymore." Itachi smoothed out his long silken hair and secured it into his usual low ponytail. He must have gotten up not long ago if his hair was still down.

"And I told _you_ ..That this isn't about that.." Madara's voice lowered.

"Then what? My parents will be returning soon, so either tell me what's bothering you or leave." Nii-san turned and started towards the kitchen.

In one swift movement, Madara grabbed Nii-san's ponytail and yanked it towards him.

My heart thumped.

"I KNOW that you touched him." Madara held Itachi's hair in a fist and bit his lip.

Nii-san didn't move.

"Touched who?" He said still pretty plainly.

"My little brother dammit!" He screeched and shoved Nii-san, releasing his hair.

My blood began to boil at the sight of him pushing around Nii-san. I wanted to run down there and sock him in the balls, but I _had_ to hear what this was all about. I bit down onto my own lip to try to compose myself.

"Izuna was over here to visit the other day and when he came home..He had bite marks on his neck and he smelled of your disgusting scent!" Madara gritted and glared.

My eyes widened. I gulped.

_Shit..The other day.._

I realized that the markings that Madara was talking about were from _me. _It was _my_ scent that he mistook for Nii-san's..

A couple days ago Izuna had given me a specific lesson on biting. Needless to say, it had gotten pretty out of hand, and in the end, I had left Izuna's chest and neck covered in my..well you know, heh.

I didn't think of the evidence that it all would leave behind..

Nii-san fixed his ponytail, stood up, and brushed himself off.

"Madara, I don't know what happened to your little brother, but I promise you that I did not do those things to him. I have never laid a finger on Izuna-kun."

Madara stepped in front of Nii-san and clutched his shirt.

"Don't fuck with me Itachi! If you weren't the one who defiled my little brother then who was? huh?!" He raised his free hand into a fist, threatening to punch my big brother.

I was so close to losing it right then. I couldn't stand seeing that jerk treat my big brother like some kind of disloyal dog. I clenched my jaw and started to sweat with rage.

Nii-san had finally had enough and took hold of the arm that Madara was holding his shirt with. He quickly swung Madara around and shoved him up against the wall while securing his arms behind his back.

"I'll tell you this one more time. I did not touch Izuna in any way. Now calm down."

He released his hold on Madara and stepped back to give him room.

Madara turned around, his eyes still flaming, but his body movements seemed slightly less threatening.

"Then, it must have been_ your_ little brother who did it." He leered.

Nii-san sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, but it couldn't have been Sasuke either. I've kept a close eye on them when he visits alone and I promise you, that I've seen nothing of the sort between them."

That was a total lie, and he knew it. Was he trying to cover for me?

"You're lying. It had to have been one of you." Madara argued. He wasn't going to fall for something like that so easily.

"Madara.."

I swallowed hard as I watched Nii-san step closer and wipe the sweat off of Madara's forehead.

"..I wouldn't lie to you.." Nii-san soothed and swept Madara's lips up into a smooth, charming kiss.

Now I was thoroughly pissed..

Their lips parted after a short moment and Nii-san placed a hand onto Madara's shoulder.

"Why don't you ask Izuna if someone at the academy did it. He's probably just afraid of making you upset. I can tell that he loves his Aniki very much and doesn't want to disappoint him. I also know that our little brothers have become close friends, so it would be foolish to take that away from him." He turned towards the door.

"Furthermore, you are my friend as well, and I do not wish for this misunderstanding to cause an uproar, so why don't you talk to Izuna-kun and try to straighten it out with him, just the two of you." Nii-san said calmly and opened the door to signal that it was time for Madara to leave.

Madara rolled his eyes and huffed. "hmph, Fine..I'll let you off the hook this time but if he comes home like that again you _and_ your precious little brother will be sorry. I mean that."

On his way out of the house, Madara stopped and grabbed Nii-san around the neck.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm not finished with our fun." He licked all the way up Nii-san's cheek.

My eye twitched.

He burrowed his tongue into Nii-san's mouth and forced him into a rough, deep kiss.

I could faintly hear Madara growl with satisfaction.

My chest tightened as I watched Madara grope Itachi's groin as he devoured his lips.

I felt lightheaded from the sheer frustration of witnessing Madara using Nii-san like a toy.

Nii-san finally pulled away from the kiss and turned his head to the side.

"That's enough for now Madara, My parents will be home soon, you really need to leave now."

"Heh, whatever, let them see it." Madara lifted Nii-san's chin and leaned in for another kiss but Nii-san lightly pushed him aside.

"I mean it Madara, it's not a good time. I'll see you later okay?"

"hmph, fine. I guess I'll let you win this time. Later." Madara turned to leave.

Without a response, Nii-san closed the door carefully and sighed.

_Crap, better get out of here._

I slithered quickly back to Nii-san's room and crawled into bed. I slipped under the covers and pretended to still be sound asleep.

My ear twitched when I heard the door creak open and the light thumps of footsteps approach me.

I could feel Nii-san's presence at the bedside. A pair of warm soft lips planted a light kiss onto my forehead.

My nose wrinkled a bit. He still smelled like Madara..But I couldn't help but to love his kisses no matter what..

He let out a long sigh and played with my hair delicately for a bit and then gave me another kiss on the cheek.

I heard footsteps again but this time they faded out away from me.

I peeked one eye open. He had left the room. I sighed.

_Why does Madara have to be part of the picture..and why does Nii-san let him treat him like that..I don't get it. I hate him.._

And what was all that about a 'deal'? I'm not even sure that I wanted to know what sorts of sick games Madara was playing with my brother really, but I couldn't just sit back and watch him get what he wants. But what the hell could I do?

I stared at the ceiling and pondered various plans to get back at that arrogant fool, but nothing seemed to come to me. All I could think about was the fun I had with Nii-san last night..

* * *

"So Madara really believed it?" I asked while we were playing a videogame in my room.

"Mhm, I just said that a stupid boy in my class tried to kiss and bite me but that I pushed him away. His name was.. Oh yeah, Obito or something." Izuna mumbled as he spoke with a popsicle stick hanging out of his mouth while his hands were tied up handling the game controller.

"He always believes me cause I'm his innocent little brother." He smiled.

I sighed and stared at the T.V. screen.

Izuna turned towards me. "Don't worry Sasu-kun, He wasn't as mad at me as you think. It wasn't your fault. You did very well on that lesson by the way heh hehe."

I frowned. "That isn't it."

He chewed on the stick in his mouth and turned his focus back to the game screen.

"..Aniki isn't a bad man ya know.." He said, wrestling with the controller buttons. "I know he can be mean and scary sometimes but he's actually really nice and protective. He's a good big brother, he just doesn't like showing it."

"Tch, you're funny. From what i've seen, I wouldn't be surprised if your big brother didn't even_ have_ a heart." I muttered.

He silently placed his controller on the floor. I could see from the corner of my eye that he was hanging his head low and staring at the floor.

"Izuna?" I kept my gaze at the screen as to not seem overly concerned.

I heard a faint sniffle sound and could see him wipe his face with his arm.

I dropped my controller and turned to him.

"Hey c'mon don't do that. I didn't really mean that.." I crawled over to him and reached my arm out to pet his head.

Izuna sniffed and turned away from me to hide his face.

"No please don't cry.." I scooted closer next to him and pulled him into my chest. That delicate sweet scent of cotton candy wisped across my nose.

I embraced him tightly and buried my face into his plush, midnight-toned hair.

"Please stop crying Izu-chan.. I promise I didn't mean what I said. I know Madara must really love you since he gets all crazy whenever something happens to you. I was just..letting my jealously take over.."

I breathed in his delightful scent..Damn he smelled so nice..I wanted to lick his tears right off of his cheek to soothe him. He really was like a soft little kitty that begged to be petted and pampered.

He clung around my chest and nuzzled his head against my shoulder. I could feel the wetness from his tears soak into my shirt.

Seeing him like this made my heart ache. I'm such an idiot for being so insensitive.

I ran my hand up and down his back to try to calm him.

"Please stop crying..I'm sorry, I really am I take it back." I placed a small kiss onto his head.

He wriggled himself closer against me. "mm..Sasu-kun you smell like cinnamon.."

Heh, he always says that.

I looked down and could see that he had closed his eyes while he layed on my shoulder.

I took his face gently and held it up. His eyes remained closed as I carefully wiped the tears off of his cheeks. I gave him a couple more kisses around his sticky face.

He was just too cute..I needed to taste him.

He purred when I licked at his lips to comfort him. His pleasant flavor sent a chill down my spine.

He weakly licked back at my tongue for a bit and then slowly he rested his head against my shoulder again.

I patted his head. "Heh, you're such a kid Izuna."

I could sense that devious grin of his form on his mouth.

_That damn charm..I really am a slave to it. heh._

Just then, the loud banging of someone knocking on the door to my room made us both jump and we quickly released our embrace and shuffled away from each other.

"Izuna, I'm here to pick you up now." Madara said in a surprisingly calm tone.

Nii-san was out on a mission so I guess Mother let Madara in to come get him.

Izuna quickly swiped at his face to rid himself of the evidence of his tears.

"Hn, kay Aniki I'll be right out." He called back.

"Can I come in? As your big brother I want to know what you're doing in there.."

Izuna looked at me wide-eyed. That same expression he would use with Madara to ask permission to do something with.

I nodded.

"Yeah you can come in, we were just playing videogames."

Madara wasted no time opening the door and showing himself inside my room.

"Okay so what are you waiting for? It's getting late, say bye to your friend now." Madara's voice sounded blunt and impatient as usual.

"Well..I was wondering actually..if maybe I could stay a bit longer tonight? I was having a lot of fun and -"

"Absolutely not." Madara spouted.

"But Aniki I -"

"No means no little brother. Now get up, let's go. You're probably starving for dinner."

Izuna whined and stood up. He slowly dragged his feet towards Madara.

I was so sick of this dick ruining everything and making everyone that I cared about feel like total shit.

I don't know what came over me. What threw me over the edge. Maybe it was the arrogant grin he wore while he watched Izuna obey his orders. Maybe it was that callous tone that he always used. Maybe it was the way he stood there with his arms crossed, looking so smug. Or because he was always kissing and groping Nii-san..Or maybe..it was because he was taking Izuna away from me at that moment when I wasn't ready for him to leave.

Maybe I wanted Izuna to stay longer so that I could look at him and kiss him and hold him and..make love to him..Right then and there.

And now this sleaze, Madara, was about to take him out of my sight. Out of reach and into his own lair where he would probably desecrate his sweetness with his smutty palms.

I'm not sure what it was exactly..but something had snapped and made my body lurch out, grabbing Izuna by the arm before he reached his brother. In one automatic swoop, I pulled him into my arms and sucked our lips up into a sweet, passionate kiss.

He made a little noise and tensed up. He was obviously taken completely by surprise.

With my lips tightly locked with his, I slitted one eye open to catch a glimpse of Madara's dumbfounded face.

Only what I saw wasn't exactly the definition of bewilderment. Rather, his expression translated more like a mix of extreme offense with a touch of amusement.

I parted the suction from our lips and opened my eyes. Izuna was utterly stunned and let his mouth hang open. His eyes shook with fear.

Madara wrinkled his brow into a menacing scowl. He took a step towards me.

I stepped back in response but held a confident expression. I wasn't going to let him push me around like Nii-san and Izuna.

Oh god..what have I gotten myself into..

He closed his eyes and lowered his head. "So..you wanna play with my little brother like _that_ huh?" His tone was full of malicious intent.

I gulped.

He opened his eyes and a sharp sensation froze my body when my gaze locked onto his blazing red sharingan, aimed right at me.

"Well then, if you wanna play so bad…"

An intense dizziness filled my head. I quickly lost my coordination and could feel my body falling to the ground. My vision blurred and tunneled into black.

"Aniki no stop!" Izuna's voice faded out.

"Then let's play.." I felt Madara hiss into my ear.

* * *

When my consciousness returned, I could sense something filling my mouth, restricting my breathing through it. It was some kind of fabric. It was wet with my drool.

I tried to cough but it was difficult to do so with it blocking my exhale.

_A scarf?_ Yes, I think there was some kind of thin scarf or bandanna muffling me.

My arms were twisted behind my back. My hands pulsed from being tightly bound by what felt like a thick rope. I tried to wriggle but I was completely restrained.

Still feeling groggy, I slowly opened my eyes.

A lump formed in my throat. I was sitting, tied up to some kind of post within a low-lit room. I was definitely no longer in my own home. Madara was sitting in a large cushioned chair a couple of feet before me, adorned in a silky black robe that exposed his bare chest. A villainous grin was plastered on his face.

Izuna was sitting on his knees on the floor next to him. He was dressed in a similar robe, only his was white. He looked nervous.

I looked around myself. I had been stripped down to my black underwear. I could feel something like a cat collar fastened around my neck. I confirmed that some kind of scarf was tied around my mouth and my hands were securely bound behind my back around a wooden post.

_ohh fuck…_


	8. Punishment

**WARNING: STORY RATED M FOR SHOTA / YAOI / UCHIHACEST / BOYxBOY / LEMONS / BONDAGE**

**** Alright, brace yourselves, fellow Uchiha fangirls, cause this chapter is FILTHY haha. Herein lies ****Uchiha lemonade (threesome) and some bondage. **Anyways, hope you enjoy this smutty smut. Let me know what you think **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 8 - 'Punishment'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, so you're awake." Madara smirked. "You're one lucky son of a bitch, Sasuke. You know why?" His eyes slowly trailed up and down my body.

I glared.

"..Because you get to play a fun game with Izuna and I." He licked his lips.

My eyes darted at Izuna, begging him to release me from my restraints. It was useless, of course. He never disobeyed his big brother after all.. I could feel sweat beading up on my brow from my nervousness thinking of the sexual torture awaiting me. It was painfully obvious that I was going to play slave here..

"I'm sorry Sasu-kun.." I could see him swallow hard.

I tried to protest but my voice was muffled by the scarf around my mouth. Madara grinned and reached down to pat Izuna on the head.

"Go ahead my cute Otouto, go have some fun with Sasuke-chan." He smiled down at Izuna and tousled his loose hair.

I had never seen Izuna with his hair down before until now. It looked more longish than when he had it in his usual unruly ponytail. His dark spiky locks reflected an alluring blue sheen against the low lighting of the room. His milky skin looked so smooth and creamy. He had a different sort of flawlessness than Nii-san did. Nii-san had more of a strong, seductive perfection while Izuna's was more like a purity that begged to be taken. I always found myself being tempted to lick and feel him whenever he was around.

"Hn, yes Aniki." He carefully stood up and slowly sauntered over to me.

I flinched and tensed up. I knew it was no use trying to escape, but my body automatically shifted around restlessly as he approached.

He stopped before me and leaned down, his dazzling face filled my vision. The pulse in my chest quickened. He showed one hand out from his robe, revealing a short thin blade that he was clutching.

My eyes widened and shook with fear. He held it up to my cheek.

"Don't worry Sasu-kun, it will just hurt a tiny bit." He swiftly slid the sharp blade across the fabric that was muffling my mouth. The very tip of the edge sliced my cheek shallowly. I yelped at the flit of pain.

I immediately spit out the loose cloth and coughed for air. A wet warmth ran down the side of my cheek, probably the blood from the razor-thin sliver he made in my face.

"Taste him, Izuna." Madara commanded from his throne. He leaned to the side and was resting his cheek on his face as if he were watching something that was meant to amuse him.

Without a word, Izuna ran his tongue across my wound and licked it clean. He then took my face into his palms and wriggled his tongue through my lips.

"nn..nnnn" He moaned unusually loud into my mouth and lapped his hot appendage inside rapidly. The slight taste of iron mixed with his sweet saliva. I closed my eyes and played along with his tongue. It didn't even matter that Madara was watching, savoring in his luscious lips was making me horny as ever.

The top of his tongue traced along the edge of my own. Our mouths moved in waves together while our tongues lasciviously rolled and prodded against each other in a slippery dance of devourment. He let out another purr when I caught his tongue between my teeth for a moment. I wanted to pull him onto me but my hands were tightly restrained behind my back.

Torture..I couldn't touch him..or the growing heat in my underwear.

He pulled away, a thick string of saliva followed his tongue. There was wetness all over my mouth from our unrestrained kiss. Drool was thoroughly streaming down my chin.

Izuna appeared to be completely intoxicated. I don't think i've ever seen him looking so turned on, even during our previous sessions together. His eyes, half-lidded, were glazed over and his cheeks bloomed with scarlet dust.

I don't know what it was, but for some reason his arousal seemed especially intense.

He licked his lips and stuck his finger into his mouth to pacify his lust. I was breathing kind of heavily from the air I lost during our kiss.

He turned his head to look at Madara.

"nmm Aniki he tastes so sweet. Can I have more of him?" He wriggled with anxiousness and sucked on the tip of his finger. "Please Aniki I can't take it.." He pleaded.

Madara smirked. He was rubbing at his lap over his silk robe slowly.

"Of course little brother. Do whatever you please to him, and don't hold back. Even if you feel like hurting him..then do it. Go ahead, Impress me."

Izuna turned towards me. He looked like an animal about to attack its prey. I didn't have a chance to say a word before his small warm hand made its way to my crotch. I clenched my teeth at his touch.

"Prrrh Sasu-kun you feel so hot down here. I'm sorry for this but .. I need it."

He pulled my head to the side and latched his teeth into my neck. I winced. He bit right onto the spot that Nii-san had sunk into a couple of nights ago. It was still healing so the soreness ached while he sucked and gnawed on it.

I groaned, feeling overwhelmed with a mix of pain and pleasure. Izuna hissed, running his slippery tongue up and down the entire length of my neck. The wetness was driving me insane, especially not being able to tend to my growing arousal below. I swayed my neck from side to side to try to escape the intensely pleasing sensations but he kept right on me, following my every move with a harder lick.

He sucked my lips up into a short sultry kiss and then placed little butterfly pecks down my neck and onto my chest. I watched him swirl his tongue over one of my nipples. I layed my head back against the post and opened my mouth to let out a breathy exhale while he sucked and nibbled on it so teasingly.

"Izuna .. stop teasing, just stroke me ah..I can't take this.."

He looked up and tugged on the collar around my neck.

"No." He climbed onto my lap and pressed his hardness against mine and grinded down while bringing my lips into his for another deep kiss.

"mmmMM" I couldn't help but to lose it. I could feel his bare erection rubbing against my constricting hardness. He must have been completely naked under his robe.

I absolutely hated being tied up and unable to hold his hips to push him harder into me. All I could do was swivel my hips up into him and voice my satisfaction while he choked me with his tongue.

"Izuna, that's enough." Madara called out. I peeked my eyes open and saw him holding onto his enlarged member, massaging the tip slowly. His expression was flat and his head tilted like he was still unamused by the show.

Izuna slid his tongue out of me and whined. "Nyahnn but Aniki he's so hard.."

I groaned as he exerted more pressure onto me with his lap. His crotch was radiating with heat.

"Release his hands." Madara ordered.

_Finally..I don't think I can handle much more of this_

Izuna nodded and took the same blade he had used to cut the scarf off of my mouth and slashed at the knots holding my hands tied. I rubbed my throbbing wrists.

"Now stroke each other.." Madara commanded in a low tone.

"hn." Izuna reached out and tugged at my underwear to release me from my cloth confinement.

I seriously didn't want someone like stupid Madara seeing me naked..but I guess I was the one who got myself into this whole thing in the first place. I hated that I was reduced to this pitiful state in front of him. So much for not letting him push me around..*sigh*

Izuna wrapped one of his soft hands around my fully hard cock and gave it a couple of slow, thorough strokes.

I moaned. my erection twitched and jerked in his hand. Following Madara's orders, I weakly reached an arm out and took hold of Izuna's erection. My hand was still slightly numb from being tied up, but I could feel the intensity of his warmth spreading onto my palm.

"nmm Sasu-kun stroke me hard." He pleaded.

"Yeah Sasu-kun, stroke him hard." Madara snickered.

I ignored Madara's teasing and squeezed around Izuna harder while increasing my speed up and down his shaft. He whined and arched his head back. At the same time he tightened his grip around me and copied my movements.

The hot friction heightened our arousal and caused us both to pant like dogs while we jacked each other off in alternating increments of fast and slow pacing. We switched between squeezing, petting, massaging, and pumping each other's excited cocks. Each movement enforcing a harder pulse.

All the while Izuna was thanking me with strung out moans and sighs. I replied with the same.

I slitted one eye half-open and saw Madara grinning and masturbating to the sight of us lavishing in each other's lustful stimulation.

At this point I was too consumed by pleasure to care about him watching. I could feel the heat brimming in my lower stomach. My hair was sticking to my face from the sweat that had been accumulating around my forehead.

Watching Izuna writhe and wriggle was turning me on so much that I felt the urge to overtake him like a cat on a mouse. Keeping a firm hold around his shaft, I crawled over him and shoved him to the floor to stroke him faster with more force.

"aaahn Sasu-kun stop! stop! You're gonna make me .. ahh! ah!" He whimpered and tugged harder onto my own aching shaft.

I held his shoulder down against the ground and licked my lips at the delicious sight of him losing control from the effort of my hand on his begging cock. His back curled up from the floor. His mouth hung open and he clenched his eyes shut. I could tell he was right on the edge of cumming all over himself.

Just then I felt something take hold of the collar around my neck. I choked when a force yanked me off of Izuna and held me up by the back of the collar.

"I didn't _say_ you could make him come yet.." Madara hissed against my ear. I clutched around my throat, asphyxiating from the collar strangling me.

"Now, let me show you what happens when you try to break the rules." There was a vicious tinge in his voice.

Izuna was still sprawled out on the floor panting. His face shimmered with sweat. He reached down to touch himself but Madara quickly leaned down and slapped his wrist.

"Don't spill yet Otouto. _This_ one needs to be punished." He threw me to the floor. I coughed violently. Drool was streaming down the sides of my mouth. My windpipe felt like it had been crushed.

I gagged as a large member suddenly protruded down my stinging throat. My head was being forced to bob down onto it.

"Mmn you've got a nice little mouth Sasuke. Itachi must have had a ball having you go down on him."

He pulled out and rubbed the length of his sticky wet pride along my cheek.

"Okay Izuna, get ready, i'm going to let you give it to him." He roughly tousled my hair and traced the tip of his beating member along the edges of my lips. He tasted nothing like Nii-san or Izuna. They both tasted sweet..He tasted bitter.

I turned my face to the side to try to evade the sizable dick that was poking at me.

"mm, but Aniki I -" Izuna said in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry little brother, you deserve it. Now go ahead, I'll make sure he doesn't squirm." He held onto a bunch of my hair and pulled me to my hands and knees.

_Well, can't say I didn't see this coming.._

I strained my head around to see Izuna sit up and lick his finger nervously.

"nn, but.." He whispered and crawled over behind me.

"You're ready now Izuna, I promise it's okay." Madara soothed.

Izuna bit his fingertip and lightly placed his hands onto my hips. He was sitting on his knees and lining himself up. He gently massaged the backs of my thighs in circles. I bit down onto the inside of my cheek and clenched my muscles to brace myself.

Madara peered down at me and shook my head a bit to bring me to his attention.

"It's his first time being the 'giver', so you better be good for him." He growled.

_His first time? Did he seriously mean that Izuna had never given it to someone like this? Heh, that's a surprise, since he's such an expert at everything else, and always acting so confident and experienced.._

I guess it made sense, I mean, Izuna had never touched much around my ass before. I figured he had maybe been the giver to Madara, but then again, Madara obviously hates being Uke to anyone..so I guess he really had always been the receiver when it came to sex. He'd let me pound into him a couple of times, but he had never tried to put himself _inside of me._

I tensed up at the feeling of his fingertip prodding at my entrance. I could feel it push through the surface ever so slightly. The tantalizing sensation sent a wave of heat down my groin, I felt a bit of wetness seep out of the tip of my erection. It twitched as droplets of pre-cum gradually dribbled out.

_I'm so sick..my body is begging for him.._

"Don't waste your time with that, just shove it into him, it will feel better that way." Madara instructed. He had lowered himself down to his own knees so that he could keep his hold while having me on all fours for Izuna. His arrogant dick was still standing proudly in front of my face as if to taunt and remind me of who was in charge.

"But Aniki, won't that hurt -"

"Trust me little brother, you'll thank me for it." Madara assured. "He'll be much tighter if you don't stretch him beforehand." He gleamed.

I stared wide-eyed at Izuna.

"Forgive me Sasu-kun.." He swallowed and closed his eyes.

I turned my face back to the front, clamping my own eyes shut to try to erase the world around me. I bit down hard onto my lower lip. I knew this was going to be excruciating..

_Shit.._

My mouth opened automatically to the sense of the head of his cock gradually penetrating my tensed up hole. I couldn't keep the whimpers back as he inserted it further without stopping.

"nnahh Aniki It's too tight he's hurting me!" Izuna whined, yet he continued to press himself deeper. I felt like he was tearing me in half.

"aah ah Izuna! please stop it hurts like hell!" I yelled in response.

Big mistake, because Madara shoved his dick into my mouth to shut me up. I moaned. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes from the torment. My face flushed and the head of my cock ached from the agonizing assortment of stimulation.

"mmm Izuna it's okay just keep going..you'll love it I promise. Show me how great it feels for you.." Madara purred, sliding his length in and out of my mouth while Izuna was stammering to thrust into me.

Izuna began making those 'hurt kitty' whimpers as he bucked his hips into me, quickening his pace as my hole stretched, allowing him more movement. The pain was so breathtaking that I felt like I was suffocating, which was only made worse by Madara choking me with his substantial length at the same time. My vocal chords strained as I attempted to cry out but was muffled by his shaft blocking the sound from fully escaping my throat.

"Nnn..NNnn.. Aniki Aniki ahh ah I feel like i'm gonna - " He moaned while he swiveled his shaft in and out over and over again.

"Not yet Izuna!" Madara commanded.

"ahhnn but he's so tight around me..he's gonna squeeze it out.." Izuna sighed and thrusted in hard, slow increments

Finally the hurt diffused into that familiar, intoxicating bliss. It was his first time and yet he was already fucking me so expertly. That damn kid mastered everything so quickly..His throbbing cock slipped so skillfully around my contracting ass. I felt as if my arms and legs were liquefying. My lower stomach fluttered and tensed. I could still feel pre-cum continuously seeping out of my tip with every spurt of pleasure I received. There must have been a small puddle on the ground below it by now.

I moaned loudly against Madara's dick. I felt him shiver from the wet vibrations I was making on him.

"Mm no Izuna don't do it yet..pull out of him for a bit" Madara exhaled. I tilted my head up slightly and saw that his eyes were fully lidded and his head was arched back. He was greatly enthralled by all of this.

"aggh I can't.. Just..nn..a bit..more.." Izuna gritted and pounded himself in and out a bit more roughly. His sac was slapping against my ass with every deep thrust. His groans became more strung out and harsh.

Madara awakened from his trance and pulled himself out of my mouth. Thick drool gushed down my lips. I whined with my growing fervor. I had a great urge to touch myself but my arms had been reduced to trembling noodles, barely able to hold myself up.

"No Izuna! I said not yet!" He clamored, I watched as Madara nearly pounced onto him, taking hold of his small shoulders and tugging on him to pull out of me.

"ahn! no Aniki!" Izuna complained and dug his nails into my hips, holding his position, his length throbbing fully inside of me.

Madara wrapped his arms around Izuna's chest and wrestled with him.

Izuna's nails burrowed into my skin, struggling to keep himself latched. He pressed himself deeper as protest to Madara's yanking. I cried out, feeling the very tip of his dick angled right against my sweet spot. My loud groans encouraged him to buck himself vigorously into it. Acute surges of titillation shook my spine with every nudge of his tip against my prostate. My hands curled into tight fists, swirls of heat pumped into my tensing member. I thought I might burst without even stroking it.

Right as both of our arousals were primed for release, Madara finally managed to haul Izuna off of me. He opposed with a vehement whine when his length slid out of the pulsing hole that had been stimulating him so addictively.

"rrhh Aniki why did you pull me off?" He grumbled. I crawled a couple of inches before collapsing to the floor. I panted heavily and kept one half-lidded eye on them to anticipate their next move.

Madara evidently didn't want the game to be over quite yet..I could only imagine what he would do to us next.

The tension in my privates ached. That animalistic need for ejaculation circulated within me but I was too afraid of what Madara would do to me if he caught me touching myself.

"hnn Aniki…" Izuna lusted. He nuzzled Madara's leg affectionately and graciously took his length into his mouth for a suck.

_Heh..Izuna you're such a horny kid.._

Madara patted him on the head, clearly lavishing in the sight of his little brother going down on him so generously.

"ah, you're such a good boy Izuna, but that's not quite what I had in mind." He hummed.

Izuna glided up off of him. I could see those plump little lips of his swell pink from his sucking. I wish that those sweet candy lips were on me..I rolled onto my stomach and couldn't help but to use my hips to rub my erection against the hardness of the floor to give me some much needed stimulation.

Madara noticed and came over. He grabbed me by the collar and dragged me over to Izuna. He tossed me onto him.

Izuna wrapped his arms snugly around my chest from behind, holding me against his stiffened lap. He licked indulgently at the nape of my neck. I leaned back against him and moaned for more of his tongue. He tilted his head to lick up my tongue into a slimy kiss. I drank up the nectar-like sweetness of his saliva. My cheeks warmed with endearment for his affection. The suction and slaps of our lips vacillating together created a harmony of smoochy noises that was a symphony to my ears.

I could faintly hear Madara using his hand on himself while he watched us swallow each other up like sugary treats.

Izuna's warm soft hand enveloped my rigid shaft and smoothed its way up and down. His hand coated quickly from the film of pre-cum that had slathered up my length from before. I retracted from our kiss to voice my satisfaction.

He purred and nibbled on my ear while he stroked me in a distressfully slow manner. My cock jerked against his palm. He squeezed it tighter and choked it pleasantly.

"nnnn Sasu-kun..let's come together for Aniki.." His breath skimmed across my ear.

"hn.." I spilled out. I just didn't care about Madara at that point..all I knew was that I wanted to release all of this pent up arousal no matter what.

Izuna carefully laid me on my back and straddled his legs over my lap. He smiled sweetly and winced when he squished our erections together and rubbed back and forth. My back lurched at the feeling of his swollen heat palpitating against my own.

I let out a series of hitched moans while he grinded into me. He responded with the same. His roused vocals trembled with each and every drive of his hips.

Madara groaned, I could hear his hand gliding vigorously up and down his delighted dick.

I shifted my head from side to side and writhed beneath Izuna. The exhilarating friction inflicted upon me sent surges of warmth into my crotch. Our solid members jerked and constricted from our peaking excitement. The heat emitting from our aroused states was causing us both to sweat extensively. Some droplets of perspiration drizzled onto me as he rocked back and forth energetically.

"S..Sasu..Sasu-kun are you about to?" Izuna sputtered, gripping his eyes shut.

"mm! I'm going to ah .. ahHH!" I quivered as we simultaneously showered my chest in a mix of hot glaze.

Izuna moaned and convulsed over me, spilling even more of his seed onto my stomach. I had been messily covered in a blanket of warm fluid. My eyelids twitched from the recoil of my climax. I felt drunk with passion, sprawled out lifeless onto the floor.

Izuna respired heavily and toppled onto my chest to rest himself. His body shuddered and some of his drool trickled onto my neck.

The sound of Madara's footsteps approaching us racked my senses.

"The game's not over yet." He beamed and shoved Izuna off of me. He stood over us and crossed his arms. His cock still standing tall above us.

"Lick it..both of you." He dictated.

Izuna tiredly glanced over at me. He nodded and rose to his knees. Scared to disobey his orders, I did the same.

We scooted over in front of Madara and leaned our heads in to taste him. Our tongues pressed up against either side of his shaft and slid up and down his span.

Madara growled with gluttonous satisfaction while we lapped our wet organs along his sensitive skin. The surface of his cock grew taut when we both flicked our tongues against the slit in his tip. There were some moments when our wet extensions would flit together as we licked him.

Madara sheathed the base of his erection with his hand and pumped a small portion of it while we tended to him. His head reeled back. With only a few more strokes of our tongues and lips, he jerked and sprayed our faces with his milky liquid. He grunted and sighed haughtily.

_Tch..what a conceited jerk..desecrating our faces with his vile semen in such a way..how the hell did I allow this.._

I was humiliated with the aftermath of Madara's sick game. Still, part of me felt tantalized by all of the sexual discomfort I was put through.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Did I actually just enjoy all of that? There's no way.._

"You're dead..Madara." Nii-san's deep voice shrilled my senses.

Before I could even turn my head in the direction of his voice I heard Madara cough violently from being punched in the stomach. Nii-san shoved him to the ground and slammed his foot down onto his chest.

"Heh..Itachi..*cough* you're little brother is such a well-behaved slut…" He spit out blood.

Nii-san kicked the side of his face. He shut up after that but still wore a revolting grin to provoke him. He spun around to face me. His eyes were flaming red with his Sharingan. My body froze.

"Nii-san! Wait! It's not what it seems!" I screamed. I couldn't believe that he was witnessing me in such a pitiful, disgusting position. I was a mess of sticky white juice.

He sighed and scooped me up.

"Consider this friendship over, Madara." His voice was flat and emotionless.

"Nii-san..I..I'm so sorry..I didn't mean for -"

"It's okay Sasuke.." He sighed deeply. "It's time to go home."

I'm a total idiot..I've probably just ruined any chance of Nii-san ever loving me..I mean, messing around with Izuna is fun and all, but what I really wanted..What I needed more than anything..was for Itachi to love me like I love him..What was so wrong with me that I could have lost sight of my true goal? Who knows if I'll ever have another chance now..

Nii-san carried me bridal style out of the room. I caught a final glimpse of Izuna before he slammed the door behind us. I had expected him to have that mischievous grin painted onto his mouth, but instead, all I saw was an empathetic expression of guilt.

_Hm..It's okay Izuna..This wasn't your fault.._

Nii-san was silent all the way home. He snuck me in the back door so that Mother and Father wouldn't see my horrendous condition. He carried me to the bathroom and set me down into the bathtub and turned the hot water on. Tears had been streaming down my soiled face for quite some time now.

"Don't cry Sasuke.." He wiped my sticky cheek with a washcloth.

I sniffled and my voice whimpered like a dumb little kid. I rubbed my swollen eyes and stared down into the frothing water. I couldn't look into those sweet kind eyes of his..I'd surely die of shame.

I could feel Nii-san smile.

"You really got into a mess this time didn't you?" He chuckled.

_Itachi Nii-san...you don't need to forgive me.._

He thoroughly cleansed my face with the soapy cloth and continuously wiped up any stray tears that he found.

_mm..Do you know how much I love you..Nii-san? _

I truly realized at that moment now how much I really did love him dearly. He's so wonderful. So perfect. So gentle and caring. I don't deserve him..

"Don't worry Otouto..I won't let those two around you..I'll make sure you're safe with me here."

My heart stopped.

_Izuna.._

"But .. Nii-san.." I whispered.

"I know you're friends with him..but he's too dangerous Sasuke. His older brother is very sick and will do anything to get what he wants. It's too risky when he's so close to Madara."

"nn..but..-"

"Sasuke.." He soothed and ran his fingers through my wet locks.

He leaned down and stared into me with such sad eyes. There was no way that I could refuse him. It is what I wanted, after all. Just Nii-san and I, with no one else to interfere.

I nodded.

He finished cleaning me up and dried my fresh skin with a soft towel.

"Then it's settled. I'll let Mother and Father know that Madara and Izuna will not be visiting any longer." He assured.

I watched him leave and could feel more tears welling up. My heart ached with conflicting feelings.

_Forgive me Izu-chan.._


	9. Birthday Wish

**WARNING: STORY RATED M FOR SHOTA / YAOI / UCHIHACEST / BOYxBOY / LEMONS / BONDAGE**

**** Don't get too excited because of the title, but I had to put in this one to develop what's planned for the coming chapters. Short and light but hopefully you'll all still enjoy it. Forgive me ahead of time, cause I wasn't completely satisfied with how this Chapter turned out, but I wanted to get it posted.****

**Other Note: Thanks Zayzay98 for pointing out my mistake with referring the season to be Summer even though Itachi's birthday, June 9, is better described as late Spring. I changed that error ****accordingly so thanks again! That detail must have just slipped my mind but I appreciate the correction : )**

**Also just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed! (Special thanks to my fellow Uchiha fangirl NileNairu for devotedly reviewing each chapter, you're awesome!) **

**All of your support truly makes my day! : D**

**Now, without further Adieu, I present to you Chapter 9. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 9 - 'Birthday Wish'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Does it look big enough for you Nii-san?"

"Mm, it looks good. I think it's ready." Nii-san stood up and wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

"It's been growing for a while now huh?" I knelt onto my knees.

"Hn, It's going to be...delicious.." He licked his lips.

My mouth was parched from our toils under the sun. I felt so thirsty, he looked like he could use a drink too. His shirt was damp with perspiration. I wish he'd just take it off already..

I shook my head out of my obvious gaze and turned my focus back to the ripe cabbage that I had pointed out to him. I crawled towards it over the cool, moist soil of the garden.

"Kay, I'm gonna pick it then." I wrapped my hands around the plump green cabbage and gave it a tug to release it from the earth.

Today is Nii-san's birthday, so for dinner of course he requested his favorite dish of sauteed cabbage and onigiri. I wanted to make it special for him, but I decided against the idea since it would have been strange for me to offer to prepare his birthday dinner out of the blue..He would probably prefer Mother's cooking anyways...

Mother had sent both of us out to the enormous family garden to gather some fresh ingredients. We had spent a decent amount of time searching for the most perfect looking vegetables that were basking under the smoldering sun.

It was a beautiful day. I loved how the late Spring heat made Nii-san's ivory skin glisten with sweat.

Nii-san stretched out his strong lean arms. "Well then, shall we head inside?"

"hn" I nodded and rose to my feet, clutching the impressive cabbage against my waist.

Nii-san and I walked silently back into the house. I placed the cabbage near the sink and leaned back against the counter to rest.

"Hm, I suppose these will do." Nii-san turned towards me with two bright blue popsicles in each hand.

_Izuna.._

It's been three weeks since I last saw him, back when Madara pretty much kidnapped and molested me. I was sure that he'd come running to our house to whine and complain about Itachi not letting him come over, but..not a single word. He hasn't even tried to contact me. My heart ached from being reminded of him. What am I to him? I hoped that this really wasn't the end, but as time kept slipping by, the more I began to believe that he was gone for good, and that i'd really never see him again..Perhaps..this was for the best..

Mm..but how I still craved those soft candy lips just once more..

Nii-san had kept silent about that incident since.

"Here, you're drenched in sweat." Nii-san extended one arm, offering one of the icy treats to me.

That familiar, delicately sweet scent of cotton candy invaded my nose. It smelled just like his lips..

"Mm, thanks." I reached out and took hold of the wooden stick that held the popsicle upright and lightly encased my lips around the tip. The coolness of the sugary cream melted instantly around my sweltering mouth, immediately covering my tongue in a rich blanket of liquid.

_mm..so sweet.._

Nii-san did the same with his treat. He watched me intently and narrowed his eyes slightly. I'm pretty sure he can read minds or something..

"Is something wrong, Otouto?" He inquired, stripping himself of his moistened shirt.

My eyes became glued to his broad, taut chest. His beauty was almost even more hypnotizing than his Sharingan.

I shook my head and casually brought my attention back to his face. "mm-mm, why?"

"Well, If there was something wrong, I trust that you would be comfortable telling me. Am I right?" He closed his eyes and raised his arms to pull the hair tie out of his silky dark mane. He was holding a bare popsicle stick between his teeth.

"Of course." I started towards the door leading out of the kitchen.

"If you want to do something for my birthday.." Nii-san's sultry voice made me freeze in my tracks.

"..Then how about you make my cake?" He smiled.

I closed my eyes and smiled back subtly.

_Yes! Yes! I'd do anything for you Itachi-Nii-san! I'd even..mm anything..anything you desire..Order me around and treat me like a slave..Tie me up and tell me i've been a bad boy and..you can even spit on me if you wanted..yeah..spit on me Nii-san..._

Oh god.._ 'Spit on me'? _I must be seriously ill..

"Sure, What kind you want?" I spoke with a cool, composed tone. I was pretty good at not letting Nii-san see my jumpiness inside.

"Surprise me." He grinned and made his way out of the kitchen. Probably to go take a shower, judging by the way he had unfurled his ponytail.

As soon as he left the room I allowed myself to beam with excitement. I leapt silently to the request that Nii-san made for me and swiftly began pulling bowls and ingredients out from the kitchen cabinets. I perused the pantry for the most perfect elements for the most perfect cake..for the most perfect man..

I lit up when my eyes targeted the can of expensive dark cocoa that Mother saved only for fancy occasions like for the annual banquet with the Hokage that our family had always been invited to attend. She would use the top quality cocoa to fix a torte or some other kind of elaborate treat to offer.

I seized the delicate can and flipped off the lid, a rush of dark, decadent chocolate activated my nostrils. Perfect. He'll love it so much, maybe he'll even give me a kiss to thank me..

After about an hour's worth of measuring, mixing, pouring, tasting, and making an obscene mess of the kitchen, a deeply dark, moist, spongy chocolate cake was born.

The divine fragrance of cocoa filled the room. I admired my successful confection for a moment and then made some space on the cluttered and batter-stained counter for another bowl and some more ingredients.

Time for the frosting. I used a whisk to fluff up a careful mixture cream, sugar, and vanilla until it became an expanded, light cloud of white.

_Hm, better check to make sure it's sweet enough._

I plunged my pointer finger into the thick topping and held it up to my mouth.

A solid hand clasped firmly around my wrist before I could bring the fluff to my lips. I flinched and held my breath when I immediately felt a tunnel of moistness encase the tip of my finger, a warm wet organ slid against the skin of my digit, lapping up the sample of frosting.

"Mm, It's splendid." A gruff low tone echoed across my ear.

I twisted my head slightly to the side to see Nii-san indulging his mouth over my finger. His hand tightly restricting my wrist so that I couldn't try to pull it away. His glossy obsidian eyes beamed into my own, so striking that they pretty much paralyzed me from any movement whatsoever.

I twitched my lips open to speak but couldn't find any words to respond to his sudden hungry gesture. All that escaped was a tiny gasp from the pleasant feeling of his slick tongue surrounding my finger.

He forced himself closer against my back, shoving my stomach against the edge of the counter in front of me. He kept my finger caged within his mouth and wrapped his free arm around my waist, holding me still beneath him.

"Nii-san..? What're you .." I questioned hesitantly.

He slipped his damp lips off my pruning fingertip and fiddled with the rim of my shorts. His cool fingertips gently brushed against the skin of my lower stomach. I shivered at his teasing touch. I could smell a hint of freshly shampooed hair on him. A still-soaked lock of his long raven hair fell onto the side of my neck as he stood over me and shifted his reach on the waistband of my underwear.

"Shhh" He hissed into my ear and glided his smooth hand down the inside of my underwear and encased my semi-hardened member. His closeness had already begun to arouse my lower half sufficiently.

My breath hitched, feeling his large hand rub my growing privates. I rapidly became rigid against his coarse fondling.

"Itachi Nii..I-ahnn!" I couldn't hold back a moan when I felt his tongue rack the length of my finger again. My dick twitched in his hand as he pumped my already-full hardness raggedly within the tight constraints of my shorts.

He pulled the finger he was licking out from his humid cavern and gave my wrist a tug, bringing it low behind me.

I let out a staggered exhale as he thumbed around the head of my cock while he guided my captured hand down inside the back of my shorts. He skillfully kept my wettened finger curled into a slight bow while he piloted it between the cheeks of my backside.

"You better tell me how this feels.." He muttered in a demanding tone and pushed my hand upwards against my ass. My slickened finger penetrated my hole to the hilt in one swift movement.

"AaaH! Itachi AH!" I yelped as my finger was swallowed up by my puckering tunnel at the control of his hand.

"Well?" Nii-san breathed. "How does it feel, fingering your own ass?" He thrusted his arm, forcing my finger deeper into me, causing me to shudder and wriggle uncontrollably beneath him. I promptly became a mess of moans and gasps.

"Answer me." He growled, forcibly adding my middle finger into the equation, lining it up with the other as he thrusted in and out of my hole repetitively.

"Mm! It feels .. ahhh ..ahhhhh It feels good Itachi.." I panted and writhed to the double stimulation of his control.

"Nnn, it's so hot to hear you cry out my name.." Nii-san sighed.

My dick felt hot inside the confines of my shorts as he jacked me off roughly while forcing my fingers to drive up my clenching hole over and over again. I could already feel a build of tension pooling in the my lower region, ready to be released. I continued to voice my pleasure and nearly shouted his name out a couple of times.

Realizing how loud I was becoming, he retracted the hand he was stroking my shaft with and raised it to my mouth, muffling my unruly noises. He leaned in close to my ear.

"Shhh...Sasuke, do you really want Mother or Father to hear you begging me to make you cum?" He ran his tongue across the shell of my ear and rammed both of my fingers up deep into me, nudging my prostate.

I wanted to scream but I somehow managed to keep it at bay by biting down into my lip. I might have tasted a bit of blood..but I was too distracted by my mounting climax to be sure.

Nii-san stopped his molesting suddenly.

The faint pitter-patter of feet coming from a couple rooms down shook my senses. My heart collapsed in my chest and thudded so heavily that I felt it in my throat.

"Nii-san! Mother is .." Nii-san silenced my protest by swiftly ripping my shorts, along with my underwear, down to my knees, exposing my throbbing heat and bare ass still tightened around my two fingers sheathed inside.

"Nii-san no stop! We have to stop!" I whispered frantically and tried to writhe out of his grasp. It was no use, He had me securely restrained.

"I need you to cum for me.." He soothed and wasted no time reaching back down to pump my swollen dick vigorously.

I braced the edge of the counter with my one free hand and threw my head back into his neck. I tried my hardest to cut off my groans of satisfaction but some still managed to sputter out quietly.

"Nn, that's it Sasuke..just let it out..you know how incredible it feels, having your Nii-san get you off.." His tone was breathy and impatient. He increased his speed and the strength of his grip around me. His hand was choking my dick exquisitely while he resumed the forced thrusting of my fingers into me. The combined sensations were sending me to my limit fast.

The sound of footsteps had stopped intermittently while Nii-san desperately attempted to finish me off. Once they resumed, the sound became more apparent, closer and closer the thumps of moving feet approached.

"aggh Nii-san" I strained and jolted as a particularly strong thrust of his hand sent strings of cum shooting out from me, splattering onto the already-messy countertop before me. My body convulsed and my abdominals twitched. He groaned and finally slid my fingers out of my warm, beating hole. He briskly slid his hand up to squeeze the last of my seed out from my length and then knelt to haul my shorts back up hastily.

The creak of the kitchen door made me jump and spin around.

Nii-san, his eyes half-lidded and calm, gave me a small sweet smile. He stealthily rustled his hand in his pants, tucking the visible hardness up into his waistband and covering it with his shirt to hide his arousal. With that, he turned and walked out of the kitchen nonchalantly past Mother, who was the one that had just entered.

Mother smiled at Nii-san and then at me.

"Ah, I see your brother's cake is coming along nicely." She stepped closer.

_Oh Shit. The evidence on the counter.._

I smoothly slid my hand behind me and wiped it around the countertop, essentially mixing the splattered cum with some scattered puddles of the frosting that I had spilled earlier. Hopefully she wouldn't notice it now.

"Hn" I gave her a shaky nod, My body still felt like Jell-O from my orgasm. "It's almost finished, just gotta put the toppings on." I stuttered slightly.

Mother stood before me and tilted her head. Her expression translated as worry.

"Sasuke sweetie, Your face looks flushed and you're sweating." She brushed my forehead with her palm. "Are you feeling okay dear?"

My eyes widened with fright. Would it be obvious what I had just done? I flinched my head back.

"Nhn, I feel fine. I guess it's just a bit warm in here because of the oven 'n all.." I mumbled and turned to the sink to wash my soiled hands.

"Well, Okay then dear. Just be sure to clean up this mess, it's awful and I'll need a neat kitchen to prepare your brother's special dinner soon."

"Hn, Kay." I complied and reached for a sponge and soap to wipe the counters clean. Luckily my cake and frosting were untainted by our little game. I would have had to start all over if that were the case.

I laughed silently to myself.

_Does this mean that I haven't lost you yet, Nii-san?_

Later that night the family gathered for Nii-san's birthday dinner. The cabbage we picked turned out delicious, just as Nii-san had predicted. He seemed to be enjoying the cake that I tried my very best to be presentable. He normally wouldn't eat too many sweets, but this time he even had a second small piece. My heart fluttered when he smiled to thank me.

Nii-san was always so careful to hide his emotions, yet tonight he seemed exceptionally jolly. It was kind of strange. What could be making him so excited? In the past, he treated his birthday like any other day. Usually he even had missions and sometimes we would hardly see him at all.

Could it be a lingering satisfaction from what he did to me earlier? Hm..I wouldn't bet on it, since he probably would not want Mother and Father catching on to his perverted reason for cheeriness. Then what?

I licked the last bit of frosting off my fork and narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him. He noticed and gave me a reassuring grin.

His lips parted to speak but he was interrupted by Mother abruptly chiming in.

"Itachi dear, i'm so glad to see you smiling a bit more around here. Does that mean you've enjoyed your birthday?"

Nii-san folded his napkin neatly and laid it onto the table.

"Nn, I have." He responded quite plainly.

"Did you receive everything that you wished for, son?" Father questioned.

"Ah, well …" Nii-san paused for a moment and looked to the ceiling. "I suppose I did. But you see, there's actually something that I wanted to announce."

_Announce? Did he receive an award for a mission perhaps? _

No, Nii-san had been given a plethora of prestigious awards and honors in the past, and had never once made the effort to announce it to the family. It was always Father who would find out and give him praise for it. Nii-san never seemed to care much for recognition.

"It's about Sasuke and I." He cast a friendly glance at me.

_Oh god.. Nii-san wouldn't ..No..He was NOT about to announce that we've .._

"Oh? Sasuke and you? What is it Itachi sweetie?" Mother said a bit worriedly.

"Yes Itachi, what is it that you want to announce?" Father added impatiently.

_Don't say it Nii-san..Don't do it. _

A devious smile curled up onto his face.

_Fuck..he's seriously gonna say it..Dammit. Maybe if I scream and run out now it will be a good enough distraction until I can talk sense into Nii-san to not utter a word of our incestuous activities._

"Sasuke and I.." He began. I felt like the world was moving in slow motion.

_Now's my chance!_

I parted my lips to interject but thankfully stopped myself after hearing his next words.

"Sasuke and I are moving out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Housewarming

**WARNING: STORY RATED M FOR SHOTA / YAOI / UCHIHACEST / BOYxBOY / LEMONS / BONDAGE**

****Well I hope you are all ready for some more ItaSasu spice, cause that's what lies within. Feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading.****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 10 - 'Housewarming'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, here it is. What do you think, Sasuke?"

Nii-san set our bags on the large wooden table a couple feet away from the door.

* * *

It took a lot of convincing on Itachi's part to finally persuade Mother and Father that allowing us to move out together so suddenly would be okay. Mother protested incessantly about him taking me along.

She argued that I was far too young, too dependant, and too much of a responsibility for Nii-san to take care of alone. I mean, I was still in the Academy after all, and our family's home was situated much closer to it than this new, extravagant cabin which was seated in the deeper, more remote area of the forest.

Nii-san had saved up a ridiculous amount of money from all of his high-ranked, top-secret missions, including the many lower missions he had been completing since he was even younger than me. With all of his accumulated, and essentially untouched wealth, he had decided to finally spend it on his own home.

It was no surprise that Nii-san would want to move out at this point. I mean, he's only 17, but it wasn't uncommon for ANBU agents to leave their family homes shortly after enlistment. Also, Nii-san had always been pretty independant, even when he was my age, so Mother and Father didn't have a problem with him moving out. The problem, was_ me _going with him.

Itachi explained that he wished for me to come along so that he could spend more one-on-one time teaching me jutsu and other skills without outside interferences. He said that it would be the best and most efficient way for me to learn quickly and to also get some time away of the village noise. He promised Mother and Father that he was more than capable of caring for me and that he would make sure that I still attended class. It would only be an extra 30 minutes traveling to the Academy from there anyways, and he had plenty of cash to provide for the both of us for at least a couple years.

His final and most surprising remark, was how he'd be rather lonely without his little brother to look after, which was extremely startling to hear from someone who almost never expressed compassion..even to me for much of our lives until just recently. I had nearly choked on the extra piece of cake that I had served myself hearing those words come out of his mouth.

Difficult as it was to hide my sheer elation for his proposal, I kept a cool disposition, as if I had already known every detail to his plan ahead of time. I didn't want to ruin Nii-san's plan by causing a scene of overjoy, our parents would surely be suspicious if I were to burst into an unexplained fit of excitement. Not to mention, that Nii-san would likely find it strange for me to get so jumpy over the thought of sharing a house together. I gathered myself and casually nodded to his proposition and reasoning.

"_Remember to play it cool and always be smooth..Unless you're in the bedroom, then, your best bet is to play the adorable, innocent uke slave who is determined to please his seme master by all means necessary. When in doubt, stick it out, and by 'it' I mean your ass hehehe. Just get into the most submissive and erotic position as possible and there's no way he'll turn away."_

_Izuna..even now your ridiculous advice is paying off..If only I could thank you properly for teaching me all that you did..I wonder if I'll get to use more of those tricks now that Nii-san and I will be alone.._

_Mm..Izuna..what are you doing now.._

Thoughts of Izuna and Nii-san swirled vividly in my head while Nii-san finished his explanation. After a strung-out silence and a couple of exchanged looks of both worry and resolve, Mother and Father finally nodded in agreement to his decision.

Only a couple days later, we had packed our things, and waved goodbye to our parents and our childhood home.

Of course it wasn't a permanent farewell or anything like that, I mean, Nii-san's new home was only a few miles into the forest, so we would be sure to visit every now and then.

Before I knew it, I was standing in awe before the luxurious-looking cabin made of deeply dark mahogany wood that had been polished carefully to perfection. I wondered why Nii-san would purchase such a massive and fancy fortress, but I supposed that it was mainly for convenience and for the simple reason that he 'could.'

So there we were, welcoming ourselves to our new home, just the two of us..

* * *

Itachi cocked his head in response to my prolonged silence.

I shook my head out of my daydream and stepped inside the massive wooden quarters. I surveyed the polished interior and was astonished by how luxurious it all felt.

"It's very fancy, are you sure you needed all of this for just the two of us Nii-san?" I inquired while slipping my shoes off and taking a few steps around the kitchen to observe it.

He smiled with a light chuckle and made his way to the fridge, which he had stocked earlier that morning before bringing me here.

"Ah, I suppose it is a bit extravagant." He laughed and wrapped his hand around the neck of a large, slender bottle from the fridge and carried it back to the dining table.

Not another word as he situated himself comfortably in a seat at the head of the glossy-looking table. I followed and sat next to him, eyeing the bottle he brought over.

"Aren't you too young to be drinking sake Nii-san?" My eyes narrowed at him questioningly.

He merely closed his eyes with a reassuring grin as he popped the top off with one swift snap of his thumb. "It's okay, they allow ANBU agents to have some for celebrations every now and then, so I figured that this occasion would be fit for a little drink."

He picked up a tiny, shallow dish and poured himself a bit of the clear liquid. The strong smell of rice alcohol made my inner nostril tingle.

I scrunched up my nose automatically to the foreign scent. He noticed and let out a little laugh.

"You want some?" He extended the hand holding the filled little dish out towards me.

My eyes widened and my lips curled shut to the thought. I knew quite well that a thirteen year old boy was _not _supposed to be drinking sake with his underaged older brother, even given that he did have permission to do so.

He took my instant recoil as a "no" and retracted his hand, bringing the edge of the dish to his lips. In one quick wrist movement, he tilted the cup so that the liquid funneled smoothly across his lips and down his throat.

He swallowed and sighed pleasingly. After a short moment with his eyes shut and his head leaned back, he brought himself back to attention. He merely smiled kindly at me and began to pour another helping.

"Nii-san, don't think I'll be cleaning up after you if you get crazy with that.." I rested my cheek on a raised fist boredly.

"Oh, this one isn't for me, I want you to try it." He watched carefully as he poured the sake into the little dish to be sure it wouldn't overflow.

I gulped and raised my head.

"But .. Nii-san I don't think -"

"Don't worry Otouto, I'm not going to give you a lot, just a taste." He soothed in a deep, tempting voice.

He scooted his chair a bit closer, cautious not to spill the sake, and extended his arm once more.

"Go on, it's okay I promise." He could probably tell that I was nervous. I had seen Father get drunk on a few occasions, and I would always lock myself up in my room whenever he did, so that I wouldn't have to watch him make a total idiot out of himself. He would even strip down to his underwear sometimes and run around the house shouting nonsense. I vowed to never allow myself sucuumb to such drunken foolishness.

I tried to manage a protest but Nii-san had already placed the rim of the dish to my lower lip.

He leaned closer and placed a gentle palm onto my cheek.

"Just..a little taste.." He whispered in a deep, cool tone and used his hand on my cheek to tilt my head back slightly while he slowly poured the transparent poison into my mouth. A cold sensation stung my throat as the sake rushed down my cavity. It felt like I inhaled a ton of snow or like a cold flame engulfed my lungs. I don't know if that made sense, but that is what I felt.

After partially swallowing most of the serving I coughed in surprise to the new flavor and inherently sprayed a bit of it our from my lips.

Nii-san chuckled and patted me on the back to help my coughing fit.

"Well? How was it?" He joked and ruffled my hair teasingly.

After a moment of coughing between gasps my lungs finally calmed down enough for me to speak. "It's pretty awful, *cough* but it gave me kind of a neat feeling."

"Ah, I see." Nii-san spoke in a newly relaxed voice, helping himself to another serving of the noxious liquid. "Then,would you like some more?" He offered another freshly filled dish to me.

I pondered the thought for a bit. Did I want more? Given that the first taste threw me into a hacking fit while making my lungs burn, you'd think my answer would be obvious. But then again..Did I ..want more? Yes..I think I did..?

"Hn, I want more." I responded almost unconsciously at his gesture.

I noticed that Nii-san had developed a light blush across the bridge of his nose and onto his upper cheeks. His eyes looked slightly glazed, but he still appeared to be alert and functioning smoothly. He wasted no time raising the rim to my mouth once again, and tilted my head back delicately while he poured the serving through my lips.

"nn" I closed my eyes and let out a little noise still in protest while I felt the frigid sting of the alcohol cross the ring of my throat. I nearly turned my head away but instead allowed him to pour every last drop.

After a struggled swallow I tilted my head back to its neutral position and flickered my eyes open. Nii-san was still cupping my cheek and was now staring into me alluringly with those shadowy orbs of his.

It was then that I felt a strange dizziness flood my head like something was gradually seeping into my mind, creating a somewhat fuzzy perception of things around me.

"Mm, you're so cute Otouto." He purred and brought his face in close to mine. I could smell the toxic sweetness from his drink on his lips. With our chairs now having been lined up next to each other, our bodies had slowly and comfortably gravitated towards the other over the last few minutes. Nii-san was now nearly caging me with his larger form, one hand still caressing my cheek while the other was settled on the table.

I could feel a warm blush of my own begin to surface.

"Well, how do you feel?" Nii-san spoke lowly and ran the tips of his fingers along the edges of my jawline. I shivered against his light touch. "Do you feel ..good?" He added, brushing a piece of my bangs aside.

I could sense every breath he was making. our noses rubbed together for a second before I answered.

"M..mhm..I feel good Nii-san.." I muttered quietly. The very tips of our lips had made contact as I spoke.

He wrapped his free arm around me tenderly and pulled my body up against his ever so slightly.

"Mm..then.." He began, flicking the tip of his tongue across my barely-parted lips.

"...Then let Nii-san make you feel even better.." He lulled, and encouraged my tongue out with his own.

The dizziness was making me feel like the room was swaying while our slick appendages twirled and twisted together in a mess of hot sticky saliva. Our kiss grew deep quickly and before we knew it, our bodies were already clinging tightly to the other, writhing about in a sudden burst of instinctive arousal.

My ears took note of the repetitive 'popping' and slippery suction noises that were caused by the dance of our entwined orifices. My stomach dropped and a heat waved over my head and down into my lower pelvis.

Nii-san must have leaned over me at some point because I was now hanging completely over the edge of the chair that I had been sitting on. He was holding me up from falling with both arms but my back was now arched painfully backwards against the hard wooden ridge.

I made a small noise in the back of my throat in protest to my uncomfortable position. He responded by retracting his mouth just enough to allow him to form words.

"Mm, guess we need to take this upstairs.." He murmured, sounding completely overtaken with lust.

In one hasty swoop, he scooped me up into his arms and promptly carried me bridal-style up the large flight of stairs and into an untouched, perfectly neat bedroom. He threw me onto the king-sized bed. A small yelp escaped my throat from being tossed against the bouncy mattress so suddenly.

"Oh? You liked that?" He smirked and scanned my body lasciviously. I attempted to sit up but was quickly overtaken by Nii-san, who nearly pounced onto me. He shoved his tongue deep into my throat and wriggled it violently around my oral cavity. He had straddled my waist and ground his hips into mine while we thrashed our heads around in another passionate kiss.

A spark of animalistic desire radiated into my stomach. I dug my nails into his back and bit down rather roughly onto the outer edge of his lip. He responded with a short grunt and ripped his face away from my teeth.

"You're mine.." He voiced with a domineering attitude, and scooped me into his arms once again into a tight embrace. Our lips sucked each other up into a sloppy mess of kisses and licks while our hardened groins grinded wildly together. We rolled countless times over each other across the bed while keeping our bodies glued together in a writhing heap, and our mouths securely fastened while a slathering of tongues danced within.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of breath-stealing kisses and grinding together, Nii-san pulled away and took in a deep, staggered inhale to replenish his lungs with oxygen. I did the same and gasped for much-needed air above him. Nii-san had somehow ended up beneath me. He blinked his beautiful obsidian eyes half-open and and licked up some stray saliva that was running down the edge of his mouth.

"Sasuke..take your clothes off.." He sighed. I could feel myself blush at the request, but I too, wanted nothing more than to free my bothersome erection from its painful confinement of cloth.

"Hn, kay.." I murmured shyly and climbed off of him. He supported himself up onto his forearms but remained in a leaned-back position on the bed as he watched intently as I faithfully stripped myself nude.

"Mmm..so cute.." He purred and parted his lips in awe and in desire.

I had a full erection that was poised directly towards him, It was still pretty embarrassing standing so exposed at the foot of the bed in front of him, but the mix of alcohol and intoxicating lust quickly nullified my humility.

"Now..take_ my_ clothes off." Nii-san instructed demandingly. He seemed to really enjoy playing the dominant master, and to be honest, being under his control was turning me on immensely. I so badly wanted to rub my swollen heat but I decided that it would be better to obey Nii-san's request first.

I nodded submissively and grasped at the fabric of his soft black shirt. I tugged it carefully over his head and admired his pale, broad, bare chest. I ran a finger over the lines of his abdominals. He smiled kindly and tousled my hair.

"_All_ of my clothes.." A devious grin formed again over his mouth. Back to seme-mode.

My eyes ran down his stomach, stopping at the rim of his dark grey pants.

"_Submissive..be slavishly submissive and you'll be golden.." _Izuna's words flickered through my mind.

Taking his advice into account, I knelt onto my knees at the bedside in front of Nii-san's legs. I lowered my head to show him respect while I unbuttoned him and gently pulled his bottoms off, along with his underwear.

He tilted his head in amusement and beamed devilishly.

There was quite a sight in front of me. His ever impressive pride was standing tall before my face. The skin on his naked form glistened as usual with a sort of stunning brilliance. Everything on him looked so silky and soft.

With an encouraging nod from Nii-san, I ran a hand up his inner thigh and leaned in to give it a lick.

He shuddered to the tease of my tongue against his leg so dangerously close to his stiffened privates. After massaging his thighs and lower stomach for a few moments I graciously curled the fingers of one hand around his sensitive shaft and swiftly added the fingers of my other hand around him.

He let out a short "mm" and closed his eyes.

I felt him twitch in my hands as I used both to lightly massage his length. The heat coming off of him warmed my palms excessively, causing them to become slightly moist with perspiration. The rest of my body followed suit as I was getting more and more turned on by the delicious sight of his sizable cock throbbing in my hands.

Nii-san startled to wriggle a bit as I pumped him. I wanted to please him so badly..

I shifted closer between his legs and flicked my tongue against the slit of his head.

"Ah! - nnn" He purred. I lapped at his tip and then fully encased my lips around it for a suck.

He hissed and reeled his head back. I twisted my hands gently around his shaft while I bobbed my mouth over the head. I could tell that he was attempting to hold back moans but some still managed to slip past his vocal chords.

I responded with a delighted moan myself and to that his breath hitched and he clutched a handful of my hair and held on tightly.

I removed one hand from his shaft while keeping the other firmly around him. I used the extra space to move my hand and mouth simultaneously up and down the entirety of his length, shoving him deeply into the back of my throat on each downstroke.

Nii-san flinched and arched his back into a small bow above the bedsheets.

"Ah, Fuck.." He gritted and bucked his hips into my hand and mouth.

I kept my tongue solidly pressed against his rigid dick while I ran my mouth along it in repetitive motions, my hand following every movement I made.

"Fuck Sasuke..my cock...ahhhnnnn you're so good at that..nnm" Nii-san groaned with wild pleasure. I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking, but he seemed a bit less inhibited in his words and movements.

Whatever it was, it was damn hot..

I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked on him hard while I continued my bobbing up and down, up and down onto him. I could feel his erection tighten and clench the longer I kept it up. I sensed a warm, slightly sweet taste across my tongue. A bit of pre-cum must have leaked out from him. With my attention brought to it, I noticed that a drop of wetness had seeped out from me as well.

Itachi remained a writhing, moaning wreck. I could tell that he was getting close, judging by the increasing frequency of his twitches and groans.

I must have been right because at that moment he yanked my scalp up roughly, pulling my lips off of his heated excitement.

"ahn Nii-san why did you stop me?" I whimpered in protest. He took in a deep exhale. He had been panting for the last few minutes and probably needed extra air.

"Get up here with me and you'll see why." He respired heavily.

I complied and climbed up onto the silken sheets next to him. He got up off the bed for a moment and fished for something in the dresser next to the bed. He returned with a small bottle of lube and crawled over towards me. As soon as I got myself situated, he took hold of my shoulders and gave me a short, deep kiss with a skillful thrust of his tongue. He then turned me around in front of him and pushed on my back slowly so that my chest and neck were pressed against the bed. I'm pretty sure he was resting on his knees behind me.

He slid his hands down my sides until he reached the bottom of my waist. I felt a tug

to my backside up into the air. I yelped at the sudden movement and bit my lip. Nii-san spread out my cheeks and squeezed them.

"Mmm..you're so beautiful my sweet little brother" His deep sultry voice was raspy with lust.

"Itachi..mm..please.." I begged. I needed the stimulation of his excellent pounding.

"Hn, I need you.." He declared with wavering patience. I heard the 'pop' of the cap of the bottle come off along with the slippery noises of him slathering himself with the slick jelly. Nicely prepared, he rubbed the tip of his sweltering dick against my pleading hole.

"Forgive me if this hurts you, Otouto." He thrusted forward, forcing all nine inches of himself into my resisting tunnel. I yelped out in pain and discomfort. His dick felt like it had torn through me like a bullet.

He gently massaged the outer side of one of my cheeks and pressed in and out a bit more slowly for a moment.

"I know it hurts, but you'll just have to endure it until it feels good." He soothed. Nii-san kept switching between being a dominant seme and the gentle lover. Warmth expanded in my chest to his comforting movements. I rubbed the tip of my erection to try to distract from the pain in my ass.

"I'm going to move a bit faster now okay?" He slowly slid out of my hole and paused for a moment.

"Nhn" my lips twitched. He pressed himself to the base into me once again and thrusted at a quicker pace. Waves of ache shot like shockwaves up my back, I yelped and screamed at the intensity.

"Mmmm Sasuke I'm close..just..hang in there..a bit longer - ahhh" He groaned while pounding himself into me roughly, ignoring the fact that I was about to pass out from the pain.

My vision blurred. A pool of drool was forming on the sheets below my mouth. My throat was getting dry and raspy from my screams and moans.

At last, the pain was beginning to transform..

I whimpered out his name and grabbed fistfuls of sheets while he plowed my ass rigorously. The heightened sound of his panting was sending waves of heat throughout my body, making me incredibly horny and needy for him.

"Ahn! AhNN! Itachiii! Ita - nnn Itachi keep going.." I whined. I felt so servile being so helpless to his thrusting, but my body just took over and I couldn't help but to succumb to the massive amounts of pleasure he was giving me.

I could feel the length of his cock sliding in and out of me with each rapid thrust. The lube definitely helped ease the pain, and after the hurt subsided the wetness of it felt incredible.

To my surprise, he pulled out completely and loosened his grip on my hips for a moment. I voiced a complaining moan in the absence of his penetration.

"Hm, I have a better idea." He said on a scattered exhale, and gave my ass a pat. I slumped over onto my side, my legs reduced to gelatin.

I merely peered out at him with barely raised lids and tongue flopped out, dampening the sheets below my cheek. He situated the pillows at the head of the bed and slid himself down against them. He rested his head on the large pillow and motioned for me to come over.

"Ride me." He ordered.

"Hn..yes..Master.." I splurted. I wasn't really sure where that came from, but something inside of me made me say it. I guess it must have had to do with remembering Izuna's advice on how big brothers love to be called 'Master' in bed.

Itachi beamed, a hungry smirk formed at the edge of his mouth.

"Master huh? Hm, that's right, I'm your master Sasuke, now do as you're told and ride me dammit." He gleamed.

I rose to all fours and nodded obediently. Truth was, I was enjoying being uke as much as he was enjoying being the dominant seme. Not sure why I liked it, but I was certain that I was sick for it. Oh well..no use denying my forbidden desires for my big brother now, I mean, I was about to ride him like a toy..couldn't get much more low than that.

He groaned upon watching me climb over him, my ass hovering closely over his eager dick. I wrapped a hand around the upper section of his shaft and precisely lined it up with my starving entrance. He brushed his palms over the sides of my hips and gently pushed himself into me.

"NNNNnnn! Itachi.." I bit my lip, indulging in the pressure of his full length inserting itself into the depths of my backside. His tip nudged my prostate, sending me those familiar waves of searing pleasure. "Ah -h - Nii-san.."

I watched him with one half-lidded eye open and the other clenched shut. He opened his mouth and let a out a stringing sigh. His brow crinkled into a wince when I started to move on my own, sliding up and down his shaft in long, slow movements.

The slower pace allowed me to fully take in the tantalizing sensation as every last inch of him made its way in and out repeatedly. With each glide I voiced a mix of "ahhs" and "mms" to show him how nice he felt inside.

He repeated my noises with deeper versions of his own and soon we found ourselves humming sounds of pleasure in near harmony. I could see thin streaks of sweat running down the delicate lines of Nii-san's perfect face. His hair, still in a rustled ponytail, was beginning to stick to his veins on his neck bulged and his upper cheeks remained dusty with crimson.

He switched gears and tightened his grip on my hips, quickly he bucked his up and down into me while keeping my ass grounded into his lower stomach. He made sure to strike my sweet spot with each and every upward thrust in this deep position. I nearly screamed at his magnificent drilling into me.

I could barely see the muscles on his stomach contract. He held his breath and reeled his head back against the headboard. His jaw clenched and the lines between his brow scrunched up into a lustful grimace while he bore himself into me rigorously.

After a short loss for sound, his breath finally hitched loudly and with a partial groan he filled me up with a warm liquid. The wet stickiness of his seed shot against the walls of my throbbing heated tunnel. I lurched my back and stammered nonsense at the feeling of his hot cum seeping out of me and down my inner thighs.

My own cock constricted to the sensation. I had built up a ton of tension from receiving so much pleasure yet not being stimulated directly. Even without being touched, I felt as though I could burst at any moment.

The bed sunk slightly as Itachi relaxed back down into it.

"Nmm.." He moaned once more and flopped his head to the side, his eyes shut but calm.

"Ahh, Itachi you..mm." I couldn't finish the sentence before he pulled me up off of his deflating length. His dick was covered with his cum, it looked splendid, I almost wanted to do him the favor of licking it clean. But before I did anything else, he placed me to sit on his lower stomach just above his erection.

"Well, now it's your turn." He stated fairly calmly. "I want you to masturbate and release yourself onto my chest." His voice caught a slightly more devious hint.

I blushed further, I felt a bit apprehensive pleasuring myself right in front of him like that. My lips parted to question him but he swiftly raised a finger to my mouth to keep me from doing so.

"Don't be embarrassed Otouto. You'll look really hot to me doing it." He lulled.

I tried to trust his words and erase the hesitation in my mind. I really wanted to turn him on even more, so I decided that even at the expense of my dignity, I would do what he wanted.

"Mmkay Nii-san." I obliged and relaxed myself onto his stomach. He rested his palms onto either side of my thighs and glued his gaze onto me. I enveloped my palm around the most sensitive part of my upper shaft, the section right below the head, and stroked it extensively.

I closed my eyes and allowed heat to flood my member. It felt amazing to finally be stimulating myself after all of my pent up arousal. I really did need to jack off, and soon my animalistic trance nullified any outside embarrassment I had before.

Nii-san sighed in delight watching me get myself off rather quickly. I gave him the satisfaction of voicing my pleasure with a couple of strung-out groans while I pumped down on my cock harder and with greater speed.

It wasn't long before I felt a mounting pressure at the base of my shaft. I played with a sensitive patch of skin beneath the front side of my tip to prime myself for my final move. Nii-san kept his eyes stuck on my figure while I pumped rapidly, striving to draw out my climax.

In the next second, my peak was realized and I inhaled with a gasp when thick strings of white sprayed onto Nii-san's glistening chest. He growled as I jolted, covering him sufficiently. I released my breath and used my hand to siphon the last bit of cum from my length.

The world stabilized around us, our respiration calmed to a steady pace once again. Nii-san smiled and reached up to brush my hair aside.

"Mm, well that was a nice housewarming, wouldn't you say so, Sasuke?" He spoke in a soft, kind tone.

I smirked and chuckled lightly. "I suppose it was, Nii-san." I tumbled over and allowed myself to lay limply next to him.

That traditional, post-release sleepiness was making it difficult for me to stay up to chat more, but I faintly remember Nii-san getting up to clean himself off. When he returned, I was nearly asleep but could feel fabric being pulled up over my naked form. My body warmed and a freshly-smelling blanket draped over me up to my chin. A strong lean arm caged me and pulled me into a chest.

"Nii-...san..I…" I trailed off. Good thing too, because I was just about to unconsciously profess the "L" word to him, but Izuna had warned against saying it first since Nii-san might pull back if he happened to not feel the same way.

_Surely this must be love...What else could Nii-san interpret this as?_

I pondered the thought in an unorganized way while my brain shifted between dream and reality. In the end, I figured that it was probably best that I hadn't said it quite yet. I needed more time to confirm that he felt the same.

* * *

A loud thumping noise broke my dream. I jerked up to the alarming noise coming from downstairs. I turned to see Nii-san motionless next to me, seemingly unaffected by the sound.

Drowsily, I climbed out of bed and shuffled downstairs. I concluded that the noise was someone knocking frantically on the front door.

_Who the hell? Tch, Mother probably had a fit of worry and wanted to check in on us._

At the foot of the staircase, I observed the large grandfather clock in the dining room.

_2:00 am? _

The hasty knocking on the door increased in volume. My stomach dropped with confusion to who could possibly be intruding in on Nii-san and I at this hour.

Without taking my safety into consideration, I turned the knob to reveal the noisemaker.

My chest tightened and I swallowed in disbelief.

A young boy my height with spiky, rain-drenched midnight hair was sobbing before me. His usually flawless pale skin had patches of sickly blue and red throughout. There were fresh shallow slices of red adorning his soft cheeks and his normally plump luscious lips were chapped and cut. He had been rubbing his eyes and was crying violently.

"Izuna?! What are you doing here? Wh-"

"Sasu-chan!" He cried and threw himself into my chest. His frame was strangely thinner than I last remembered, and his wet skin looked taut and and flushed. He looked hungry and hurt. I couldn't comprehend what the hell was just going on.

"Sasuke, Who's that at the door?" Nii-san's voice called from upstairs.

_Shit, what's going on here?!_


	11. Our New Guest

**WARNING: STORY RATED M FOR SHOTA / YAOI / UCHIHACEST / BOYxBOY / LEMONS / BONDAGE**

****Not really smutty like the previous chapters but Sasuke needed a break anyways cause i'm sure he's pretty sore from the last one hehe. I felt the need to develop this chapter like so, but I promise there will be more juiciness in the next one.****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 11 - 'Our New Guest'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasu-chan! Sasu-Chan! Help me please! Please! *sniffle* Please.. " The emaciated and torn up boy sobbed into my chest, crying reddish tears that had mixed with blood from some scattered wounds on his face.

Was this really Izuna? He looked almost unrecognizable in his current state. Long navy hair a tangled mess, his entire body bruised and battered, like he had been thrown into a tornado or something. One of his usually beautiful dark eyes was swollen and looked purple around the lids. His clothes had been ripped in various places and ruined, leaving sections of exposed skin that had become caked with dirt.

"Shhh! You're not supposed to be here Izuna..and -" I moved his bangs, tilted his head back and observed his pallid face. He was burning up. "-What the hell happened to you?"

He coughed violently and whimpered. His grip around my chest loosened and he began to shiver vigorously.

"Sasu…Sasu-kun please.." He stammered, now to the point of convulsing in my grasp.

I supported his weak body upright but I could feel himself giving in to being dead weight onto me.

"Shh..It's okay Izuna.." I rubbed his back and looked around to see if Nii-san was nearby seeing any of this. No sign, perhaps he fell back asleep? Hah, not a chance, he'd be down any minute, but..what will he do? He wouldn't just leave Izuna like this..would he? "..Nii-san and I will take care of you, you're gonna be okay I promise."

"mm.." He hummed and allowed his body to be overwhelmed with rest. My eyes widened when he passed out in my arms. I was expecting him to be about as heavy as I was, but to my surprise, he was incredibly light..too light. He must have been starving..

"He needs medical attention, Sasuke." Nii-san spoke in a low, matter-of-fact tone.

I spun around to find him standing right behind me, adorned only in a light pair of pajama pants. His chest shined against the streaks of moonlight that were seeping through the window. The rain outside was now thrashing against the roof of the cabin. He moved to close the door and then knelt beside me to observe Izuna.

I laid him carefully onto the cold hard wooden floor and gently slid one of his puffy eyelids open. Just a glazed-over ebony iris stared into nothingness.

"He's out cold." I told Nii-san, trying to hide the worry in my voice. My fright for him was now starting to set in as I scanned his maimed and splotchy figure lying motionless before me. I was terrified that he wasn't even going to make it through the night like this.

I'd never seen him..so silent..

"Sasuke." Nii-san's voice made me jump.

I shook the worrisome thoughts out of my head and turned to him with as calm of an expression as I could muster.

"What are we going to do with him Nii-san?" I asked quite plainly, I didn't want Nii-san to realize how terrified I was for my friend..my sweet..beautiful friend..

Something in Nii-san's ever-so-slightly disappointed expression told me that he knew quite well how I felt for Izuna. To tell you the truth, I didn't even know how I really felt, but I could at least say that I did genuinely care for the boy.

"Run him a cool bath and clean him up carefully, he's a mess and I can't tend to his wounds if he is so dirty. He'll get infected if we don't act fast, so take him upstairs, the master bathroom is next to our room." He instructed.

My chest lit up. '_our' _room_? _Did he really mean..that the bedroom we slept in would be ours? Like..just the two of us? Was Nii-san planning on me sleeping with him from then on? My heart fluttered to the thought.

But right now, I had a bigger problem. I snapped out of my wishful daydream and nodded to Nii-san. Carefully I scooped Izuna into my arms and rose to my feet.

_Just as I thought..He's dangerously thin.._

"Okay, but what are you going to do about him after he's cleaned?" I hoped that he wouldn't just shuttle him back to that dick Madara. My gut instinct was telling me that _he _was the sick person who did this to Izuna in the first place.

My heart sank at Nii-san's next words.

"Well, I suppose i'll have a look at him and fix up any serious injuries, then I'll give Madara a call and tell him that he can pick him up. We'll let his older brother decide what to do about his illness, but he can't stay here. I'm sure Madara is worried sick about him."

I tried to swallow but my throat had tightened with blind rage.

"No! Nii-san you can't do that!" I yelled without thinking, but I couldn't just toss Izuna back to that vile man he calls his brother. "Madara is probably the one who did this! Itachi! Don't you realize?! He -"

"That's enough, Otouto." His stern tone silenced me. "He needs attention fast, now do as I told you while I see what kind of medicine I have for his fever and cuts."

Tears welled up in my eyes, but before Nii-san could watch them stream down my cheeks I had turned around to carry Izuna upstairs for the bath.

Nii-san sighed but said nothing more of the matter.

As soon as I entered the bathroom, I stripped Izuna of his tattered clothes and gently laid him into the tub, making sure that his head rested in an upright position against the back rim. He was still unconscious as I turned the cold water on and filled the tub up to his cut-up shoulders.

Now under the light of the room, I could get a better look at his wounds. They were sickening to say the least. I took hold of one of his battered arms to wash the dried soil off with a washcloth and soap. His wrists were scarred with bright rings of red, something that resembled fresh shackle wounds or from some kind of tight binding that was used. His skin felt chalky and lacked suppleness.

As I moved around to clean other areas, I could see large bruises distributed across his chest and down his back. I dipped my arms into the water and raised one of his legs to cleanse it. His knees had patches of skin that had been so dry that they were to the point of cracking and bleeding. I wiped them up tenderly and and repeated for the other leg, which was in no better condition.

Delicately, I picked out a couple of pebbles and thorns that were lodged in various lacerations he had on his feet and hands.

_What the hell was this kid doing? It looks like he'd been trying to survive in the woods for a month or something. _

My stomach turned when I moved on to his face. It had become so swollen with a mix of red and blue that he hardly looked human at all anymore. His cute full lips had withered and lost their color, leaving a sickly pale tone to them. There was one particularly deep slash across his left cheek. It had already crusted over and looked almost black.

I took the detachable shower head and turned the water onto a gentle stream. Checking the temperature with my hand first, I deemed it ok and used my other arm to support Izuna's head while tilting him back a bit so the water could run down his back.

His usually plush, sweet-smelling hair was brittle and dull. It was hard to even run my fingers through it while I shampooed him. I brushed the tangles out as best I could, and gave him one last thorough check to be sure I didn't miss anything.

Finally, he was as clean as could be, but still, he was a mess of wounds. At least now he wasn't covered in the dirt and grime of the forest.

After draining the now pink-brownish water, I swaddled his fragile frame in a soft clean towel and carried him to the bedroom. After resting him flat onto Nii-san's bed, I began the search for some clean clothes that would fit him.

Nii-san and I had just barely moved in only hours before, so everything was still packed in our bags. I hastily retrieved my bag from downstairs and shuffled through it for some pajamas he could borrow. I found a nice soft pair of black sweatpants and and a light cotton shirt.

With that, I unwrapped the still unmoving boy from his towel. My curious eyes scanned his privates, not with sexual intent really, but because something had caught my eye.

I cautiously observed the strange markings on his limp member. A painful-looking ring of redness, similar to the ones I saw on his wrists, encircled the base of his shaft. I ran a finger lightly over the band of crimson that looked like it had choked him. The redness was warmer than the surrounding skin.

_A cock ring? Who would ….Madara…_

_That cruel bastard.._

Biting the inside of my cheek to contain my anger, I hastily dressed him and fetched a cold washcloth to place over his smoldering forehead. I could tell that his fever was dangerously high, it worried me that he still hadn't regained consciousness.

Just then, Nii-san appeared with various jars of medicine and antibiotic creams.

"You had _all _that packed in your bag?" I asked with some confusion.

"Mm, well actually Mother sent it with me, you know how she is with worrying about our safety." He said plainly and opened up one of the cups of thick white cream. A medicinal smell filled the room, he must be using one of the stronger concoctions.

Nii-san silently smeared all of Izuna's deeper cuts with the potent balm and bandaged them up neatly. He noted that one of his ribs had definitely been broken, so he reset it accordingly and tied thick bandages around his ribcage to keep it secure.

At this point, I was _glad_ that Izuna was out cold. He would have likely screamed in agony and writhed all about while Nii-san patched him up.

Finally, having dressed all of his major injuries, Nii-san injected him with a fever-reducing serum and tucked him into our bed.

"Nii-san, I thought -"

"He can sleep here tonight so that we can keep an eye on him and make sure he makes it. But after he recovers, I'll have to call his brother."

I was still frustrated with the fact that Nii-san would still turn him over to Madara eventually, but at least until then, I could take care of Izuna and make sure he's okay. With that, I was happy.

"thank you, Nii-san.." I whispered and ran my hand along Izuna's clammy cheek.

A small, gentle smile curled up on one side of Nii-san's lips.

"Don't thank me, let's just let him rest for now." He motioned for me to come along with him out of the room. "We'll just have to sleep in one of the guest rooms down the hall tonight." He suggested and watched my reaction carefully.

I smiled at my kind and gentle older brother and followed him out. Before closing the door I took one last peek at the motionless boy in bed to make sure he was still breathing. I confirmed that he was still just sleeping soundly and then made my leave with Nii-san.

The two of us resumed our close contact when we settled into the smaller, yet still luxurious guest bed. Nii-san draped his arm around me and silently drifted back to sleep.

Despite being so comfortable and cozy, I couldn't fall back asleep. Instead, I watched Nii-san sleep and breathed in his lovely scent for the rest of the night. Well, at least for what seemed like hours, but I must have finally fallen asleep at some point because I was startled awake the next morning when I heard whines coming from the room Izuna was in.

* * *

I jolted up and sprang out of bed. Leaving a probably awakened Nii-san behind, I ran down the hall and burst into Izuna's room in response to his whines of misery.

Tears running down both cheeks, Izuna, sitting upright against the headboard, twisted his head to the side to look at me and cried out.

"Sasu-kun! Sasu-kun! *hiccup* Why .. *sniffle* Why did you leave me here alone?" He whimpered and sniffed.

I wasn't too sure what he meant, but I guessed that he was talking about leaving him to sleep by himself.

He must not have been able to move other than above his neck, cause otherwise I would have expected him to leap out of bed and run to cling to me. But he just sat there stiffly, appearing to be in great pain.

Relieved that he was at least awake and just being whiney, I sent him a smile and walked over to the bedside, sitting myself down onto the cushioned mattress next to him.

"Shh Izuna, don't push yourself, you're pretty badly hurt ya know?" I petted his clean, newly fluffed hair. "How do you feel?" I lulled, trying to calm the fragile kid down.

"Like i'm gonna puke.." Izuna's face paled and he clenched his stomach. I reflexively flinched back at first but then I just rubbed his shoulder to try to soothe him. He sat still tightly like that for a moment but then relaxed.

"You alright?" I continued to massage him gently.

"Nn, I think for now.." He said with a raspy voice, closing his eyes, sliding down and leaning back against his pillow.

He groaned with anguish and started to shiver a bit. I placed a palm across his forehead.

_..it's a little better._

"Hm, you'll be fine, Nii-san said you can stay here until you're feeling better, kay?" I pulled the sheets up to his chin and rose to my feet to leave the room.

He shifted around and made a little whimper noise from the back of his throat.

"What, you hungry?" I asked, even though I should have known that a kid who was on the brink of puking his guts out probably wanted anything but food.

"Mm! Yeah! I'm starving!" His face beamed and he gave me that familiar reckless smile.

Guess I was wrong.

"Heh, well alright, you look like you haven't eaten much lately." I gave him a grin while standing in the doorway. "I'll bring you something light though, something you can keep down, kay?" I watched for his response.

"Hn, kay." His scratchy little voice called back. I wouldn't be surprised if his throat was infected too, straining his vocal chords.

After that, I walked downstairs into the kitchen and found Nii-san already preparing some pancakes.

"Ah, morning Nii-san." I passed him by the stove and opened the pantry to look for something to make Izuna.

"Morning. Izuna-kun still alive I presume?" He kept his eyes fixed on the ingredients he was combining.

"Heh, yeah. He wants food. Do we have anything I can give him?" I watched him mix up the flour and milk.

"Mm, well, since we just moved in, we don't have much really. How about just some toast? The boy won't be able to handle most foods right now." He cracked an egg into the batter and mixed it together.

"Sure." I gathered two pieces of white bread and dropped them into the toaster.

* * *

Back upstairs, I presented the plain toast to a sleepy-looking Izuna.

He gave me a disgusted expression.

"What's that?" He questioned, poking the crunchy bread around the plate.

"It's toast stupid. Eat it, your body can't take rich things right now and you need food."

His nose scrunched up. "No, make me something else." He pushed the plate aside.

"Tch, quit acting like a spoiled brat and eat." I nudged one of the toasts into his cheek teasingly.

"No!" He swatted the bread out of my hand and across the room. "I don't like plain things! Make me something sweet." He crossed his arms and pouted.

_Brat..He must be used to Madara spoiling him rotten for most of his life. _

I sighed. "I'll bring you something else, but you better eat it cause it will be all you're gonna get, got it?"

He glowed. "Nhn!"

* * *

Downstairs, Nii-san was already sitting at the table silently enjoying a couple of fresh pancakes.

He peeked an eye open at me. "Your's will get cold, you should eat." He motioned to the stack of pancakes in front of the chair next to him.

"Mm, thanks Nii-san, I'll eat them in a minute." I rummaged around the scarce pantry. "Is there anymore ingredients for more pancakes?"

"Ah, actually no, I used what we had for the ones I just made. Why?" Nii-san took a sip of his coffee.

I knew Nii-san would scold me for trying to feed a sick boy pancakes, but I knew there'd be nothing else that Izuna would eat. I truly think he would starve to death before eating something he didn't like.

"Ah, it's nothing," I sat at the table and played with my helping of pancakes, taking tiny bites to try to save some for Izuna whenever Nii-san left the kitchen.

He quietly finished his breakfast and got up to clean the dishes.

"Just take those to him, if he throws it up then he'll just learn a lesson." He turned on the faucet to the sink.

"Hn..Sorry Nii-san, I really wanted to eat these but -"

"I know Sasuke, there's nothing to be sorry about, they're just pancakes" He laughed.

I lit up and nodded. After grabbing the bottle of syrup, I relayed the plate of pancakes up to Izuna.

* * *

"Now that's more like it." He gleamed, eagerly taking the plate of pancakes and pouring a generous cascade of thick syrup over them.

"Whoa there, don't forget you're sick Izuna, don't be an idiot." I swiped the bottle of syrup out of his shaky hands.

He smiled and licked his chapped lips. "Don't worry Sasu-kun, I always eat sweets for breakfast." He dug his fork into the fluffy cakes and shoveled them into his mouth hungrily.

I had no idea how long it had been since the poor boy had eaten a real meal. I was about to ask but I had something else I needed to confirm first.

"Hey, Izuna." I sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Nn?" He didn't look up from his feast, still inhaling the sickly-sweet pancakes.

"The person who did this to you...It was Madara wasn't it?"

At that last part, Izuna's face paled again, and he immediately clenched his stomach like he did earlier.

Just as Nii-san and I predicted, he promptly vomited up the breakfast he insisted on eating so quickly.

*sigh*...

* * *

He trembled and cried like some kind of abused puppy while he told me the story of how Madara had changed after that day that Nii-san told him not to come visit anymore.

Izuna said that after that night, Madara became very clingy and possessive of him, even more so than he was before. He said that after a few days, Madara even disenrolled Izuna from the academy and wouldn't let him leave the house.

For the weeks that followed, Izuna was barely allowed to leave his room while Madara pampered and spoiled him like his own prized doll or something. Of course, Izuna became lonely and missed his friends, and me. He said that one day he resisted Madara's treatment and told him that he was tired of being cooped up in the house and wanted to come see me.

Afraid that his precious little brother would abandon him, Madara then became violent and began to beat Izuna if he said things that hinted that he wanted to leave. But the daily beatings would only be the beginning of his torture. It became a normal nightly ritual that Madara would fuck him senseless. He introduced Izuna to new toys and bondage games he had never even heard of before.

Needless to say, most of these new tricks were uncomfortable and even painful to Izuna. Cock rings were used regularly to keep Izuna from cumming too soon before Madara was thoroughly satisfied with his act. Shackles and whips were common tools used on him as well. Any sort of leathery, penetrating, or restricting object that could be utilized for sexual activities were used on him. Dildos and ball gags were the least of his worries compared to some other exotic tools that Madara employed on his fragile little body.

Izuna explained how Madara would go through cycles of violence and compassion, which was extremely overwhelming for the poor boy. He loved his big brother, but the suffering he was putting him through proved to be too much for him to take.

One day, Madara left to get groceries (Madara and Izuna didn't have any parents living with them, so Madara took charge of taking care of him using money that the village gave him to support the house). Once the coast was clear, Izuna somehow managed to wriggle his way out of his shackles and escape the prison that Madara had created for him.

He said that he stumbled around the forest aimlessly for a day before he finally overheard Mother and Father talk about Nii-san and I moving out. They had been on a walk and Izuna hid in a bush. He knew that if an adult found him, that he would be immediately turned back over to Madara. He shivered at the thought of what Madara would do after finding out that he left.

With this new clue to where I could be found, Izuna wandered around for a week searching for our cabin. Food was extremely scarce in the areas he explored and he quickly became emaciated and weak. The forest wrecked his body with bruises and cuts, adding to the injuries he sustained from Madara's abuse.

Izuna said he couldn't recall when he started to feel sick, but finally, just as he thought he was going to die, he located our extravagant cabin and knew from instinct that it was ours.

* * *

I finished cleaning up Izuna's mess on the bed and carried him to the bathroom to give him another bath. He was still very weak and was now exhausted from speaking so much.

After he was squeaky clean and clothed, I fed him some cream of wheat and gave him water to sip on. He whined a bit about the cream of wheat not having any brown sugar, but he was so frail that he didn't protest much and ate it anyways.

"Hmph, you're such a spoiled brat, Izuna." I ruffled his hair and smiled teasingly. He gave me a gentle grin and closed his eyes to sleep.

After telling Nii-san about what Izuna said, he agreed that it would be a bad idea to call Madara so soon. Reluctantly, he said that Izuna could stay for just a bit until he could figure out what to do with him. Nii-san said that it would be likely that we'd have to give him to the child protection services of the village and let them handle it.

I still didn't like that idea, but it was much better than giving him back to Madara, so I agreed to his offer.

It wasn't long before Izuna was back to his demanding, mischievous self. He was actually kind of big pain in the ass to take care of. Nii-san and I had to make him special popsicles infused with his medicine because it was the only way he'd take it. Even after his illness went away, he was hard to feed.

He mostly only wanted sweet things but Nii-san refused to allow him to eat junk all the time and sometimes had to force vegetables and meat down his throat basically. Izuna would often throw fits if we didn't have cotton candy popsicles on hand at all times for him. I guess he used them as some sort of comfort tool. Whenever he got nervous he wanted one, and would even go as far as crying if we didn't give him one when he desired.

Strange as he was, he was still so cute. His lips plumped up again and his skin became supple and soft like I was used to. Nii-san even bought him some extra clothes so that he wouldn't have to always borrow mine.

Except one annoying thing was that every single night he tried to sneak into our bed and cuddle up to me to sleep, even after always kicking him out. No matter how many times I told him to stay in his own guest room, he always ended up curled up against my back by morning.

His clinginess made it impossible for Nii-san and I to have time alone to be..well, you know. So as you could guess, I was getting pretty impatient. Finally, one particular night, Izuna didn't come in the room when we went to bed, so I figured he had fallen asleep early. It wouldn't have surprised me because earlier that day he expended a lot of energy outdoors running around and he devoured about five popsicles in one sitting. Guess he was anxious about something.

Nii-san and I had just settled into our silky bed. My back was against his chest but sensing that he was still awake, I flipped over to face his front.

Neither of us said a word but instead, just scanned each other's faces. His stunning black eyes looked sleepy yet they were smoldering with sensuality.

He traced a thin finger over my lips. I parted them slightly to his touch and slitted my eyes nearly closed as I stared into his. My chest started to warm from the subtle intimacy of our gaze.

Slowly, he closed his eyes and used a gentle nudge to tilt my chin up closer to his lips. I felt his hot breath against my mouth and was finished. He had me.

Our lips magnetized together into a sweet romantic kiss and he initiated the dance between our tongues. Our busy appendages were warm and wet as they lapped and twirled in excellent harmony. I felt his fingers run across the back of my head through my hair. He pulled me into his mouth a little deeper and prodded his tongue slowly around my cavity, indulging in every section as if he were mapping out the inside of my mouth with great detail.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and rubbed myself gently against his body. Still conducting our sultry kiss, he moved his hand from my head all the way down to the side of my hip. He caressed it and gave it a tug, pressing our groins together for more stimulation. He pulled me into him and rocked back and forth in very slow waves.

My heart was skipping beats and my face warmed from our long-overdue closeness. But to my surprise, he stopped our kiss suddenly and loosened his grip on my hip.

I opened my eyes to see a flat expression on his face.

I was confused but my instinct told me to look towards the doorway.

And there he was, rubbing an eye sleepily and shuffling over to the bed, looking like he was barely awake.

"Izuna! Dammit how many times do I have to tell you that you can't sleep with Nii-san and I!" There was obvious annoyment in my voice, but he couldn't take the hint.

"Nn..Just one more night.." He mumbled, already climbing in on my side.

I growled and huffed, but Nii-san patted me on the head and shook his head quietly.

"It's fine Sasuke, we'll let him just once more." He soothed.

"Mm..But Nii-san -"

"No buts, Sasuke, Some other time, okay?" His tone was gentle and reassuring.

"Hn..kay.." I sulked, disappointed to leave my growing heat untended to.

Izuna was already fast asleep against me. Damn his cuteness, because otherwise I would have kicked him off the edge after Nii-san fell asleep. But, of course, I let him be.

It would only be one more night right? Then Nii-san and I could make love like we so desperately needed to.

How foolish of me, I should have known that such a horny kid like Izuna wasn't going to let me off so easy..


	12. Temptation

**WARNING: STORY RATED M FOR SHOTA / YAOI / UCHIHACEST / BOYxBOY / LEMONS / BONDAGE**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 12 - 'Temptation'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up the next morning drooling on Nii-san's back. He must have shifted over onto his stomach at some point and I guess I crawled on top of him.

I suppose he didn't seem to mind. I nuzzled his broad, warm shoulder blade and gave it a soft kiss.

He shifted around but kept his eyes closed with his head to the side. I scanned the other side of the bed where I expected to find a curled up Izuna, but to my surprise, I only found empty sheets in his place.

_Hm, maybe he took the hint._

Careful not to wake Nii-san more, I slid off his back slowly and climbed over the edge of the bed. Before leaving the room, I took a moment to admire my big brother's perfect face. He looked amazing even as he slept. His creamy skin made me want to lick his cheek to awaken him, but I decided to let him rest instead.

Downstairs, I found Izuna sitting at the table, going down contently on yet another cotton candy popsicle.

I smirked. "You really are a weird kid Izuna."

He grinned mischievously, his lips encasing the tip of the light blue treat. "Is Tachi-nii-san still asleep?" He questioned in a suspicious tone.

I scrunched my brow. "Don't call him that, he's not your Nii-san."

He rose up from his seat and made his way towards me. "You didn't answer my question." He took a long lick up the length of his popsicle.

I knew that look in his eyes, he wanted something.

I backed up against the wall, he was closing in on me, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being caught, so I just casually leaned back.

"Yeah, so?" I answered, scanning my eyes nonchalantly around him so to not meet his gaze. I knew that if I did that, I'd surely get caught in his charm.

He leaned in so close that his face filled my vision. He moved his lips close to mine so that I could feel his breath as he spoke.

"Kiss me." He whispered against my lips.

His sweet candy scent was unavoidable. How could someone possibly smell so delicious?

Dammit, my eyes were already captured by his hypnotizing gaze. His big round black eyes were begging for affection. He was really like a little doll. And his lips..so smooth-looking and supple..

_No! I won't betray Nii-san! Snap out of it Sasuke!_

I raised a hand to push his chest away to give me some space.

"No Izuna, I don't want to kiss you. You know how I feel for Nii-san. Dammit, _you're_ the one who taught me how to win his heart in the first place."

He ignored my words, threw the last bite of his treat aside, and leaned in once again, his tongue slid across my earlobe. I shivered and tilted my head to the side. "Sasu-kun..do you know how long it's been since i've had some release?" He hissed into my ear. The vibrations of his voice echoed through my head. My heart skipped a beat.

He moaned quietly and pinched the rim of my ear with a gentle clamp of his teeth. "nn..Sasu-kun.." He ran the tip of his tongue all the way down to the side of my neck and lapped at a sensitive spot, making my breath hitch to the sensation.

"mmm..you taste like cinnamon sugar.." His seductive voice sent heat spiraling around my body.

Damn this boy..He was turning me on..

"Izuna..quit it. I'm serious." I stammered. It was hard to keep my voice still with his hot wet tongue sliding against at that spot on my neck.

"Nnn..but Sasu-kun..I need to...I feel like a cat in heat prrrhh." He made those little purring kitty noises in the back of his throat while he nipped and kissed around the spot he just licked at. the air escaping through his lips felt hot against my skin. I sensed droplets of sweat beading up around my forehead.

I cringed and bit my lip. He knew I was weak. Somehow I had to break his trance on me. but his slippery kissing and biting was fogging up my mind. Images of Izuna's naked, sprawled out figure disrupted my train of thought. I pictured those soft plump lips encasing my cock while he moaned with delight as he went down on me..his warm slippery tongue sliding up and down..._up and down….up and down.._

_Stop thinking of that!_

"Nii-san ..Nii-san will be down any mm - Any minute..so stop." My breath was getting out of pace.. I felt his tongue levitate off from my skin for a moment as he paused.

_Good..I think he's listening to me _

He shoved me against the wall and pressed his body into mine.

_Nope..I'm doomed._

I held my breath when he started to grind his hips up into mine while keeping our chests smashed together as he writhed.

"Just shut up would ya?" He growled. "You know you need to too..I can tell that you haven't had sex since I got here…" Heavier waves of warmth swirled from my stomach to my lower areas. He was gradually stiffening against me.

"Sasu-kun.." He gave my lips a little lick. "..Make love to me.." He bit down onto my lower lip for a second while he rocked his groin into me harder. "I'll let you be seme..nmm..Just take me…" We spent a few seconds in a sloppy heated kiss. He retracted for a moment but kept the edges of our lips touching as he breathed his words into me. "You can do whatever you please to me..."

My pants were becoming tight..dammit..

He clutched his thin fingers around my throat and gave it a demanding squeeze. His movements against me became rough.

"C'mon Sasu-kun, I can feel you getting hard. Your body can't lie to me.." He hissed and licked the side of my face.

A rush of frustration lit up inside my chest. Without thinking, I pushed him forcefully off of me. He tumbled to the floor and let out a little whimper when he hit the ground. He looked up at me with wide eyes.

I gulped. He looked so vulnerable and helpless lying on the floor in shock like that. His cheeks had become lightly dusted with pink and his chest was rising and falling heavily. He had a noticeable lump in his lap and his expression was a mix of fright and pleading.

Basically, he looked really cute..

_Way too cute...I want him.._

Shamefully, I allowed my beastly desires to take over as I pounced onto him and pinned his arms down against the cold hard wooden floor. I straddled him and tightened my grip around his wrists to keep him down. He whined and thrashed his head to the side when I belted my hips down onto his. He wriggled and writhed while I grinded into his sensitive hardness.

He immediately became a mess of moans and whines. His scrunched up face and the way he opened his mouth to each of my movements was so hot. I slowed the waves of my hips down to a hard and teasing pace.

He shuddered beneath me and groaned. "aahnn Sasu-kun I'm soo ahh i'm so hard…aahn aaah"

I let out a little laugh. "heh..I know you are..it's mm..it's pretty obvious..." I hummed, referring to the bulging erection beneath his shorts.

I declared in my head that it was time to release him of those annoying constraints. I let his wrists go and swiftly unbuttoned him. He closed his eyes and gasped when I yanked his shorts, along with his underwear, down and off of his legs.

I licked my lips to the sight of his begging erection poised before me. The lustful look he darted into me told me that he was in dire need of being sucked on. I decided to do him the favor of licking him where he needed it most.

He twitched and whined while I took him into my mouth. His length was a perfect fit for my cavity because it wasn't as big as Nii-san's or Madara's, but was still impressive enough to fill up my mouth deliciously. Not that I don't enjoy Nii-san's largeness, (Hell, I love it), but I admit that it was more comfortable sucking on something a bit more suited for my smaller throat.

"Ahhg Sasu-kun you've gotten much .. mmm.. much better …" He purred and shivered to the special treatment my mouth was administering him.

In need of my own turn, I glided my lips off of him, (of which he promptly complained with a whine), and gave him a demanding glare. I removed my clothes from the waist down and leaned back against the wall and spread my legs out to allow him to come hither.

That devious grin formed across his mouth. "Hmph, I guess you deserve a reward for being such a good student.." He snickered playfully and crawled over on all fours up close between my legs. He wrapped small soft fingers around the upper part of my shaft and massaged it expertly.

"mm." I hummed to the silkiness of his hand caressing me and allowed my head to rest back against the wall. I watched lasciviously while he rubbed me.

His eyes flickered up to meet mine. He kept me locked into his gaze while he brushed his plush full lips against my tip. He nibbled gently on the sensitive skin using only his lips, no tongue yet.

I found it hard to keep a straight face with him staring into me like that while he teased the head of my cock so cutely with those beautiful lips of his. He slitted his eyes, making an intoxicating expression at me while poked his wet tongue against the section he had enveloped inside his mouth.

"Ah! mmm" My reaction was automatic to the amazing feeling of his short little licks against me. Still keeping me within his gaze, he bobbed his mouth over just the head of my dick in slow, evenly paced waves. He kept his tongue secured against the skin while he did so, causing my hips to squirm in response.

I tried to keep my moans as voiceless as possible but he was making this task very difficult. My fingers curled into a fist and I writhed against the back wall. My erection constricted and throbbed inside his sweltering mouth. His saliva almost felt hot.

He nearly threw me over the edge right then when he engulfed the entirety of my length into his tight throat.

"AahaaHH!" I spouted too loud. Please don't tell me Nii-san heard that. Shit, we'll be found out for sure if this goes on much longer..

_Fuck..how is he making his throat so tight like that? _

He moaned against me and sucked down hard. I felt like he was about to suck the semen right out of me even before I got the chance to climax.

Keeping his lips gripped around the base of my shaft, he twirled his tongue up and down the rest of my length as if he were ascending and descending a spiral staircase on my cock. A strong dizziness filled my head. My vision felt blurry, and my body pulsated.

I knew I wouldn't last long like this..Part of me wanted to end this quickly before Nii-san caught us, but then another part was begging for me to pound him into next week.

With one more skillful lick of his squishy tongue, I choose to obey the latter part..

"Izu...Izuna.." I mumbled breathlessly, trying desperately to focus my vision on his face but everything still looked fuzzy.

"Mm?" He hummed without ceasing his sucking.

"Get on your hands and knees and .. ahn..and..mm.."

_Mmm Izuna..I feel so good in your mouth..I can't even finish a sentence.._

I composed myself just enough to get the command out. "Get on your hands and knees..and let me fuck you.."

I noticed his ears perk up to the sound of my order. He raised his lids and gave me a satisfied face. Obeying my desire, he glided his mouth off of my throbbing excitement and turned around on all fours.

He turned his head to keep an eye on me while he lowered his chest and raised his cute little ass into the air towards me. He displayed himself so deliciously for me. He looked so sweet and needy. His creamy skin was to die for.

"Mm, You're gonna need to be quiet though, got it?" I spoke seriously. I knew how loud he could get sometimes and this was not the time to scream and yelp.

"Hn, Got it." He nodded and licked his lips, eyeing my hungry lower piece.

I scooted on my knees behind the ass he was presenting so proudly for me. I spread out his soft pale cheeks and lined myself up precisely against his puckered hole.

He made a little gasp when he felt me manipulating such sensitive areas.

I knew then that there would be no way he'd keep his promise to keep quiet.

Keeping the head of my cock lined up, I leaned over his back and reached a hand around to cover his mouth.

He made a muffled noise but then he understood why I was restricting his mouth shut.

"Shhh.." I hushed, and very slowly inched my tip inside.

"mmm MMM!" He moaned against my hand. The contractions of his ass encouraged the rest of me inside, inch by inch until I was fully sheathed within his warm squeezing tunnel.

"Ahhhh damn Izuna.." I sighed, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of my entirety being suffocated so pleasantly inside his narrow cavity.

Unable to stay still any longer, I rocked my hips back and forth into him.

"Mm! mmMM! mmmm" His immediate whimpers were hard to keep back with just my hand. I could feel drool seeping out of his mouth onto my palm. I knew how badly he wanted to cry out..I almost felt guilty holding him back but I couldn't risk Nii-san hearing his louder moans.

The sheer tightness of his ass surrounding my extremely aroused cock was proving to be too much too fast. Stabilizing myself by placing my free hand on the floor next to one of his arms, I quickened my pace and drilled into him with greater force.

All those hurt kitty noises he was moaning into my hand were making me want to kiss and lick him to soothe his restlessness. Feeling like an animal, I bit into the nape of his neck, clamping my teeth down roughly to control his excitement.

He responded with another long, drooly groan into my palm and reeled his head back into my teeth. The secure hold my biting had on him seemed to calm his wriggling beneath me. He nudged his ass higher up against my lower stomach, pushing my length even deeper inside. My breath hitched when I felt my tip press against a distinctive texture inside his hole.

At that moment, he bit into one of the fingers I had over his mouth and growled like a dog for me to thrust into the spot he positioned me in.

I followed his blatant hinting and bucked my hips upward deeply, prodding at his swollen prostate.

"NNNNnnn nnnn nnn! nn! nnn!" His voice was stuck in a loop while I plowed in and out of his satisfying ass. I pulled all the way out in one moment and then all the way back in to the hilt in the next. He was grinding his teeth down into my finger all the while, trying his best to keep as quiet as possible, but he was losing control.

I decided that I'd better end this now before it's too late.

I slid myself out of him and grabbed his shoulders with both hands. In one swift movement I flipped him over onto his back and scooted my legs beneath the undersides of his thighs. I used my legs to raise his hips up so that I could press myself inside once again.

Using my hands on either side of his shoulders as leverage, I thrusted in and out in a steady, rapid pace. We watched each other's eyes as we both panted and perspired heavily.

He looked incredible, so overtaken with lust and pleasure..His adorable porcelain cheeks had a bright sprinkle of red. His own erection was swollen and appeared to be nearly to the point of bursting without even any stimulation. He was biting onto his lip hard to keep his mouth from spouting his whines.

Pre-cum was generously oozing out of his tip with some thick clear streaks already streaming down his length. I bet that if I tasted it, it would taste sugary sweet. I thought of having a lick, but I couldn't stop my hips from bucking wildly into him. Each movement shot heat through my tightening member, prepping me for release.

His dazzling black orbs were glassy and looked almost glittery. I myself, felt like I was seeing stars when I could feel my arousal peaking. I almost didn't realize that I was tipping the edge of my climax with each forward thrust.

"Izuna i'm - i'm - i'm c-" A few more powerful drives of my cock and I spilled myself into him. My cum felt syrupy as it shot in short intervals inside his sweltry little tunnel. In response to my climax, he reached down to give himself a needed tug to bring his own orgasm over the brink. He must have been right about to cum but needed at least a hand to trigger his release.

He let out a lengthy groan of pure satisfaction while he covered his lower stomach in his own sticky white glaze.

After finishing him off with a couple more lethargic thrusts, I finally pulled out, my deflating cock a slippery mess of semen.

I leaned back against the wall nearest me once more and allowed my breath to calm down. He did the same but while sprawled out on the wooden flooring.

He raised his head off the ground and grinned.

I gave him a smirk but then my eyes darted their attention to an unexpected object in the background of my field of vision.

I knew my face lost its color the moment my brain registered what I was seeing.

"Are you ready for breakfast now, Sasuke?" Nii-san's voice echoed from the kitchen entryway where he was standing.


	13. Regrets

**WARNING: STORY RATED M FOR SHOTA / YAOI / UCHIHACEST / BOYxBOY / LEMONS / BONDAGE**

* * *

****I know most of you were expecting this chapter to be grand but unfortunately I had to hash out this part first before any more steamy action.****(Forgive me NileNairu, no juiciness in this one). But it is important for what's coming up.**

**I was originally going to put a lemon in here, but this chapter ended up being longer than expected so I decided to put it into the next one.**

**So stay tuned! I've got some filth brewing ; )**

**Also, Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate it so please continue to tell me how it's going.****

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 13 - 'Regrets'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My stomach dropped and my heart felt like it would leap right out of my throat. It made it hard to even breath, but I knew I had to respond somehow, but what the hell could I possibly say to justify what I had just done?

Nothing, that's what. Still, I spouted nonsense in hopes to somehow lessen the severity of my actions..

"Nii-san wait no! It's not! Just give me a chance to explain! I .. I -" I cried out frantically while fumbling around on the floor trying to yank my pants up to at least cover up my shame.

He sighed and turned his back to make his way into the kitchen. "You should go clean yourself up before you eat." His voice was emotionless and distant. "You too, Izuna-kun."

I could hear Izuna gulp, his expression like that of a frightened bunny.

I don't think I had ever felt more guilty than how I felt right then. At least when he had found me with Madara that one night it wasn't my fault for what had gone down. But this time was different. It was_ my_ choice to give in to Izuna's seduction.

And Izuna looked no better, he was still frozen in place, eyes wide and his face like pallid stone. Completely naked from the waist down, his sticky white syrup still plastered up his small, lean stomach.

What a mess.

Nii-san was now out of sight. I could hear pots and pans clanking from inside the kitchen.

Something in my gut told me that he would surely reprimand me sometime later on..but how? Would he punish me sexually or physically like Madara would? Or perhaps he would just laugh it off and pretend like it never happened? Yeah..fat chance..but then again, Nii-san_ is_ a very kind and forgiving big brother..so maybe the latter wasn't so far off after all..

Who was I kidding..I didn't even _deserve_ his forgiveness..

Regardless of how he would go about it, I felt awful. I love Nii-san so much..why the hell did I even consider doing those things with Izuna after Nii-san and I had already made love?!

Nii-san has already given me plenty of second-chances for the things I've done with Izuna..so why do I keep screwing it all up? I finally had Nii-san all to myself and yet I still grew weak against Izuna's sweet candy lips. Why couldn't I seem to shake this boy out of my mind while the big brother whom I so desperately longed for was right in front of me the whole time?

_Is it possible..that i'm in love with my best friend too?_

I shook the thoughts out of my mind and darted a glare towards Izuna.

He made a short, fearful whimper in the back of his throat.

"C'mon..let's go clean up." I zipped up my pants and stood up. He flinched when I moved and shivered.

"Now!" I barked. That seemed to set him straight, cause he just nodded and rose to his feet.

Nii-san had still not shown himself to us again before we scurried upstairs to the bathroom. I twisted the knob to the sink faucet and fetched a washcloth from the cabinet. As I moistened it with water and soap I could hear Izuna sniffle.

I scrunched my brow, keeping my eyes fixed on soaking the washcloth.

"Quit it! Stop crying..you're irritating me."

I threw the washcloth at the still fully nude Izuna. It splashed against his bare stomach and slid all the way down his body to his feet. He whimpered and stooped over to retrieve it.

He sniffled, "I'm ..I'm really ..S-"

"Don't bother." I snapped back. I grabbed another cloth to wash off my soiled privates.

He sat on the floor and carefully cleaned off the mess on his abdomen while trying to hold back sobs. "Nn..but Sasu-kun I mean it..I didn't think -"

"-Of course you didn't think, you never think. All you ever do is giggle and tease and let your clothes fall off. You're just a spoiled brat Izuna." I spouted, sounding meaner than I had wanted to.

Nothing but silence came from his direction...dammit

I sighed and turned my back to leave the bathroom and gather us both some fresh clothes, careful not to meet his gaze as I passed him by.

When I returned, he had not moved a muscle, and instead was just staring despairingly at the solid tile floor. His head bowed low so that waves of midnight locks curtained off most of his face. I could see a hint of his lips peeking through strands of his soft shiny hair, they were trembling.

A couple of droplets fell from his face and sprinkled onto the floor.

I sighed. "Here..put them on." I handed him a neat stack of some of the new clothes that Nii-san had so generously bought him.

Keeping his head low so that I couldn't meet his shameful gaze, He carelessly wriggled into the clothes I provided and then stood up slowly. Just as he walked past me out the door, I caught a light wave of his cotton candy scent. I allowed it's delicacy to tickle my nose. He never failed to capture me.

Before he was out of reach, I spun around and caught his shoulder. Cautiously, he raised his head level with mine and turned to face me.

My heart sank. His cute little black eyes were puffy and wet. A genuine guilt and sorrow so pitiful reflected off of those obsidian jewels of his. Repetitive tear streams had left reddish trails running down the rounds of his cheeks.

He looked like he had just gotten his heart ripped right from his chest. I could almost _feel_ the pain he was holding in the bottom of his throat.

"Izuna..please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry." I lulled, wiping his wet cheek tenderly with the back of my hand.

He just sniffled and stared into my soul with that heart-wrenching gaze.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Look, I was just frustrated, you know that I didn't mean what I said. You're fun and you're my friend and ..I..I care about you."

My inner chest was in pieces watching him act so remorseful and heartbroken just because he had gotten me in trouble.

_Damn you..you're just so sweet Izuna.._

I took in a deep inhale and let it out. My arms encased his thin little frame and squeezed his body into mine gently. "Stop crying..you're such a kid.."

His sugary smell invaded my nostrils and I buried my face against his silky long mane. I could almost taste his candy flavor. It was ..comforting in a unique way. But this warmth he gave me was still nowhere near or even alike the glow Nii-san's protecting touch made me feel.

So then..why am I so addicted to this beautiful boy?..

With another sniffle he clung his arms around my chest. "P..Please forgive me Sasu-kun..I didn't mean for your Nii-san to see us."

I pulled my head out from the crook of his neck and looked into his sparkling round orbs.

"It wasn't your fault..I could have said no, but.."

A pale thin finger brushed up to my lip to silence my words.

"No Sasu-kun. Everything is my fault. I want to help you fix this. You belong with Itachi. He's your big brother and there's nothing better than a big brother's love..trust me.."

He smiled affectionately and ran his finger along the back of my scalp. "Nn..you know it's forbidden for a student to fall for his sensei after all.."

I raised my palm up to his cheek to caress it's smooth creaminess. "Heh..you know it's also forbidden for brothers to fall in love in the first place..or even two boys to fall in love for that matter." I chuckled.

He laughed. "Heheh I guess you're right." He lidded his charming eyes halfway and placed a plush kiss onto my cheek. "But..sometimes what is forbidden..is what we most desire.." He whispered against the skin of my face.

Without hesitation, he swept his lips across my cheek and attached them to mine. A surrounding softness engulfed my mouth. So pillowy..his dampened breath was like nectar.

A little suction 'smooch' sounded as he parted our delicate kiss.

He smiled and took a step back out of our embrace. "But some things are just meant to be..You need you're Nii-san. You're deeply in love with him. I can tell. I know these things..and Sasu-kun, he does love you. You just need to show him and he'll show it back eventually. That's what big brothers are for, to love and protect their little brothers."

I wrinkled my brow doubtfully. "But Izuna..what about your big brother? He beat and tortured you and that's definitely not love. That proves that it's possible that Nii-san will just hate me for this.."

He shifted around anxiously and twiddled with his ponytail. "Well..you see, there's something I need to tell you.." There was worry in his voice. "But you'll hate _me_ once I say it..and I'm afraid of what you'll do..but I need to say it."

I swallowed hard and prepared myself for the worst. But then, how could anything get worse than the situation we were in already?

"I won't hate you. I can't hate you, i've already realized that. So go ahead, out with it." I reassured and narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"K..Kay well..you see..uhm. Well about Aniki. Yeah. About Aniki well..I sorta..-"

"ITACHI YOU BASTARD! I KNEW IT! GIVE ME BACK MY LITTLE BROTHER!" A familiar howl shouted from downstairs.

Izuna gulped. "uh-oh.." He shuddered and then darted like a bullet out of the room to meet the voice coming from the lower level of the house.

"Hey! Izuna wait up!" I shouted and followed behind him. That voice had shattered my brain.

What the hell was_ he_ doing here?!

Izuna and I blanched when we skidded to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and saw the tall, raging man in the main doorway.

He had a shaky fistful of Nii-san's dark hair. His toned, strong arm muscles were bulging with heated adrenaline. He incredibly long, spiky ebony mane cascaded down his back and shoulders. That unmistakable snarl was painted all over his devilish face.

"Aniki!" Izuna cried out and ran in to intercept them, but was stopped in his tracks when Madara raised his free hand into a 'halt' sign to him.

"I'll deal with you later Izuna..but for now..I gotta beat this fucker into a pulp." He raised a fist into the air and threatened Nii-san with it.

"Madara you're as impatient and pompous as ever. Now calm down and tell me why the hell you think you have any business here?" Nii-san's smooth deep voice wavered. He wasn't afraid..he was angry and offended that Madara would dare show his face before the little brother he had beaten down.

Nii-san rarely broke his calmness.

Izuna and I just watched the two in shock while they wrestled with one another.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I'm the only one who has business with my little brother! And you kidnapped him!" Madara barked and shoved Nii-san a foot backwards.

Nii-san scrunched up his brow into a menacing scowl. He swiftly swung a rigid arm across Madara's cheek, knocking him off his feet.

"I've done nothing of the sort Madara. Izuna-kun showed up here on his own, beaten by your own hand." Nii-san still managed not to raise his voice to a yell quite yet. "He's lucky to even be alive after how we found him. Now why are you here?"

Madara spit out a string of blood onto the wooden floor and glared dangerously at Nii-san. "What the hell kind of nonsense is that Itachi?! You think i'd ever lay a finger on my own brother in such a way?! You're insane! You took him to get back at me it's painfully obvious! He's standing right there dammit! Now give him back to me or i'll kill you!"

He lurched forward and tackled Nii-san to the ground. Nii-san quickly rolled him over and clutched onto his neck roughly. Madara kneed him in the stomach but Nii-san only tightened his grasp, making Madara cough and choke, unable to form words without air.

"No! Stop! Wait! I lied! I lied! Aniki never did those things that I said! So let him go! Stop it!" Izuna screamed and pounced onto Nii-san's back, trying desperately to pull him off even though he knew he was no match against Nii-san's much greater strength.

Nii-san loosened his grip on Madara's straining throat. "What do you mean Izuna-kun?" He questioned confusedly. "You had obvious abuse injuries, that was no genjutsu. It was definitely the real thing."

Madara snarled and pushed Nii-san off of his chest. "What's going on here Izuna!? Why did you leave me? And more importantly, what is he talking about you being injured!? Did he hit you? Dammit Izuna you better tell Aniki the truth!"

Nii-san dusted himself off and rose to his feet. "Yes Izuna-kun, please be honest and explain to us what's going on here."

I stared wide-eyed at the trembling boy who had his eyes glued to the floor again in shame.

Izuna's voice was unsteady as he spoke. "Hn..well you see..I lied to Itachi-san and Sasuke-kun..and I lied to you too, Aniki."

"But Izuna-kun, you showed up here on the brink of death." Nii-san noted.

"What…" Madara growled wickedly. "I swear Itachi if you had anything to do with this i'll have your head.." His voice was unstable with blind rage.

Izuna shook his head. "Well, not exactly. It seemed that way..but the worst of it was that I really was sick and starving, but Aniki never laid a finger on me. I just had a stupid idea and it got way out of hand..I know it sounds crazy but please let me explain everything.."

* * *

And that's when Izuna told us how after Nii-san had said that him and Madara could no longer visit us anymore, he had strange feelings.

He said that he started to miss me more and more, and was growing tired of being only around Madara. He said that though he did truly love his big brother, that he had still longed to be around me..but to do that he had to find a way to make Nii-san let him see me.

He explained that his heart had been aching ever since that night, and that he had to see how he would feel if he spent more time with me.

He knew that there'd be no way that Madara would consent to his idea, and he also knew that Itachi and I wouldn't just let him live with us for nothing. That's why Izuna decided that he needed to figure out a way so that Nii-san and I would have no choice but to take him in.

So, one day, while at the academy, Izuna confronted a man named Shisui. Shisui had longed for Itachi his entire life ever since they had become close friends, but was always jealous of Madara who had always canoodled with Itachi back in the day.

Izuna told us about how Shisui had a building frustration in his heart for never being able to win Itachi over romantically. He had so hopelessly strived for Itachi's love, but never received it.

With that, Izuna had decided to take advantage of Shisui's jealously and made him an offer. He said that Shisui could take out all of his anger on him by beating him silly, so that he could make himself _appear_ like Madara had physically abused him.

It took a lot of persuasion, but eventually Shisui had agreed and used Izuna as a punching bag until his frustration was spent. Now, looking like an abused puppy, Izuna knew there'd be no way that Nii-san and I could refuse him if he showed up looking like he did.

Izuna admitted that he had no idea how dangerous and stupid his idea was at the time.

So, Izuna set out looking for us. Unfortunately, that task proved more difficult that he had imagined. It took days of wandering through the unmerciful forest to locate our cabin.

He said that after being beaten down by the elements, he had wanted nothing more than to go home to Madara, but at that point was too scared to return having left without a word to his overprotective big brother.

So he decided to just try to push through and find us still. Eventually, all of his aimless traveling cause him to thin out and become emaciated.

With his immune system pummeled, he grew ill and deeply regretted his childish decision for adventure. But then finally, he had found us, and that's when we took him in, unknowing to his ridiculous plot.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight.." Madara looked pale and dumbfounded. "You left the safety of our home and the protection of your big brother..paid some love sick bastard to beat you up so that you could look helpless...stumbled around for days in the woods...and showed up on the edge of death to this place all so you could have a chance at living with Sasuke?.._That's_ your reason for leaving me?.." His voice was filled with hurt and confusion.

Izuna frowned and bowed his head. "Hn..that's pretty much it..funny huh?"

"You think this is funny Izuna!? Do you realize how sick i've been worrying about where you had gone off to?!" Madara yelled out painfully. "I nearly killed people while I tore through the village searching for you! And our home.."

"But Izuna," I chimed in, still unsure of his story. "What about those shackle scars on your wrists and ...well..the ring on your.."

"Ah, those." He nodded affirmingly. "Those are just from some games that Aniki and I play sometimes. But it doesn't hurt, we just like to play rough sometimes hehehe"

Madara rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Well? Now what Izuna? What do you want?"

I was surprised at how well Madara was handling all of this. I mean, yeah he was furious and befuddled as to why Izuna would even think of doing something so reckless, but still, he could have been a lot angrier with him.

Izuna shuffled over to Madara and clung around his strong, toned arm tightly.

"Nn, I missed you Aniki..so, so much..can you forgive me?" He nuzzled his head into Madara's chest and glowed.

Madara sighed and placed a small pat onto the top of the younger's head. "You know I always do, don't ask stupid questions."

The little Uchiha purred and held up his arms towards his big brother. "Then..we can go home for now."

Madara picked the boy up and cradled him. "I'm afraid that's not possible. I tore our home apart trying to look for you..and in the end, well, let's just say Aniki got a little crazy and now it's nothing but ashes. Actually I have nowhere to take you..but we'll figure something out. Something suitable for you Izuna." His voice was strikingly calm and gentle.

Who was this man standing before me? Was this really the same pretentious dick that I had known as Madara?

Izuna frowned and latched his arms tighter around the elder's neck. He was silent for a moment, obviously pondering something..

_Wait a minute..was he really going to ask.._

He then sent a pair of pleading eyes towards Nii-san. His lips were in an irresistible pout, and his face like that of a stray kitten who needed help.

_Yup, he was seriously thinking…_

"Itachi-san..? Do you think..? Aniki and I..well..until we can find a new home..well..perhaps.."

Nii-san let out a long, pained exhale and closed his eyes. He stood in silence for what seemed like minutes. Finally, he looked up and stared Madara seriously in the face.

"I suppose It's fine with me, since we have all of this extra space anyways. So as long as Sasuke is okay with it as well, then I will allow you and Madara to stay with us only until you can find your own place, and I expect Madara to be actively searching for one while you two stay. Also, I expect Madara to take full responsibility of you, Izuna-kun. The village should still be giving him money to take care of your expenses. With that said, I'll allow you to use the extra rooms in the house, but please respect our space." He stated with some noticeable degree of reluctance.

_Nii-san..how can you always be so kindhearted even to those who have treated you poorly? You're always putting other's happiness above your own…_

_I just want to be the one to make you happy.._

This whole idea seemed like a death sentence, but there was no way I would protest Nii-san's judgement. I needed to trust him, like he told me to. So that's exactly what I was going to do.

I nodded quietly. "It's fine with me if you think it's okay, Nii-san."

"Well I guess we'll find out." Nii-san sent a warning look to Madara, who was now gleaming.

"Oh don't worry Itachi-kun, We won't make you regret your kindness." Madara smirked deviously.

_Nii-san..I think you've just made the biggest mistake of your life.._

* * *

**A/N: I know, this chapter kinda sucks lol. But I had to put this part in. Hopefully it wasn't too boring, next one will be better ; )**


	14. Lust

**WARNING: STORY RATED M FOR SHOTA / YAOI / UCHIHACEST / BOYxBOY / LEMONS / BONDAGE**

* * *

****Another shorter one, but, as promised, there's a Lemon alert here, Enjoy!****

**Unrelated Note: Hopefully you all got to witness a cute itty-bitty Itachi and Sasuke in a couple of the most recent episodes of Naruto (again, I state that I do not own any rights to the show or any of its characters). If you didn't notice those ones, you should go see them (episodes 357 and 358), cause they were soooo cute and sweet! XD I just had to squeal about that. Anyways, here's chapter 14.**

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 14 - 'Lust'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was greatly surprised by how that week with Madara and Izuna turned out. I thought that Nii-san and I would have absolutely no privacy with those two reckless Uchihas snooping around, but actually it was quite the opposite.

At least..for the first few days that was true.

* * *

It didn't even matter that Madara and Izuna were leaving Nii-san and I alone. Ever since he found me plowing Izuna to a pulp he had understandably been distant and closed off..I figured he would be, and to be honest, I didn't even think that I had any right to try question him..

It would be selfish of me to try to seduce Nii-san at our current state, so until this incident fizzled over, I decided to keep my mouth shut on the matter, despite the fact that my heart and body still longed for him as badly as ever.

Besides, Nii-san and I were pretty preoccupied watching Madara and Izuna like hawks.

Madara, that arrogant stupid jerk I had come to despise, was like a completely different man around Izuna. He was actually..very caring and gentle with his little brother. Not to mention possessive, but not in a vicious way like I had pictured.

No, I guess 'possessive' sounds too harsh to describe the behavior I saw between them..

Everytime I passed by the kitchen, the living room, or any other room in the house, there they were, like inseparable animals.

That damn Madara spoiled and pampered Izuna like a priceless little doll. Every single day he would brush Izuna's long spiky mane and fix it into a perfectly neat ponytail while his little brother would purr and nuzzle at his dear Aniki.

But that was just one of their little rituals.

Despite the fact that Izuna was thirteen, Madara would carry him around all over the house as if he were some sort of needy little child. Even if he was trying to cook, he would be still be supporting his little brother's thin, lighter body in one strong arm while casually maneuvering utensils and ingredients in the other.

Izuna would often be clinging around his neck or seated contently atop his elder's lap, a constant glow emanating from his figure whenever he did so. Madara would feed him, bathe him, dress him, pet him, kiss him..feel him..

In any case..it was .. surprising.

Izuna of course, basked in all of the attention and closeness that Madara would give. In fact, he seemed to _need _it.

I was coming to the realization that whatever I felt for Izuna, it wouldn't matter. Madara was already providing everything for him.

It was becoming clear that I would never be able to give Izuna what he truly needs, and what he needed, was his big brother.

Just like I needed mine..

* * *

It didn't take a genius to see that those two truly loved one another. I just wish that they would tone down their love sometimes.

Nii-san and I had to start going to bed earlier because if we weren't dead asleep before Madara and Izuna went to bed in the next room down, we would be doomed to listen to their furious lovemaking, which happened quite often.

I would have to lie wide awake listening to the squeaks of a rocking bed frame and Izuna's particularly loud moaning and whining. Sometimes I even heard the distinct snap of a whip or the clanking of chains whenever they decided to play a rougher 'game'.

As awkward as it was to hear them through the walls, I couldn't help but to get aroused picturing it.

No matter how many times Izuna has been utterly defiled by sex, he still seemed to have this 'pureness' to him. He was like something so delicious and indulgent that was forbidden to touch, yet, you couldn't help but to crave him.

Damn you Izuna.

But the thing was, Madara liked to keep his gentle side to himself as much as he could. Whenever Nii-san or I lingered around for too long, he would switch back to regular Madara. Domineering, smug, and not-so-affectionate.

So, it took a lot of stealth to capture all of his secretly caring moments. I guess I sort of made a game out of spying on them around the house while Nii-san would be out on missions.

I remember one day I was peeking in on Madara in the living room, who was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when Izuna strutted by in front of him.

My eyes widened as I scanned his cute little frame dressed up in a silky white robe. He had fastened a set of midnight-blue cat ears into his dark fluffy mane and an equally poofy tail onto the base of his back right above the rounding of his bottom, over the fabric of the robe.

The accessories looked expensive and appeared as if they were made just for him. The coloring of the soft plush fur was precisely the same shade of his beautiful long hair, making it look like he truly had kitty ears and a tail attached to his figure.

He wore a tight black collar around his neck. A small black bell hung from its center, making tiny jingling sounds with each step he made.

He stopped right in front of Madara and stared down at the man with a devious smirk painted across his lips.

Madara peeked an eye up over the edge of the magazine to take in the sight before him. He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh? What's this little brother? What kind of sick game do you have in mind now?" He questioned, placing the magazine down beside him to better observe the little creature.

Izuna giggled. "Well? Do I look cute Aniki?" He gave the elder a twirl, spinning fast enough to just barely expose a couple of sections of bare flesh beneath his shiny robe.

A slight, lustful grin began to curl up on the side of Madara's mouth. "Mm, you're very cute Izuna, how about you give Aniki a better look at you though."

Izuna purred and knelt onto all fours. He made a "Nyahn" sound as he turned around and bowed his head close to the carpet while raising his ass into the air for his brother to enjoy. He had made sure to spread out his legs enough so that the bottom of his cheeks were nearly flashed.

Madara growled and bit his lip.

I felt like I almost did the same.

"Hm, you wanna come sit on Aniki's lap then my kitty?" He played along.

"Nhn.." Izuna soothed and crawled over to his wanting brother. He nestled his bottom into the elder's lap and leaned his head back, nuzzling the side of his cheek with Madara's. The older Uchiha wrapped his arms around the younger's much smaller waist and held him close.

The two fluidly maneuvered their faces to bring their lips together into a slow, wet-sounding kiss. I could see their tongues dipping in and out of each other's mouths and a sheen of saliva already painting their lips.

Madara slid a hand underneath Izuna's silky robe and started to massage the area where his privates would be.

Izuna hitched and mewled while his brother rubbed him.

"Little brother, you know it's indecent to be completely bare under here. You know what you do to Aniki when you offer yourself like this.." Madara growled and used his free hand to unbutton his pants.

He freed his already swollen member from its constraints and slid it underneath the back of Izuna's loose fabric.

I gulped. I was getting seriously turned on watching this.

Izuna wriggled in his grasp and whined. "Nyann Mada-nii…nn"

"Shhh.. let's do this quick my sweet little brother..try to keep your voice down for Aniki okay?" He cooed into the younger's ear and shifted around.

"Mm, kay Ani - aah!" He quietly yelped when it looked like Madara had thrusted up into him.

If I hadn't left then.. I wouldn't have been able to take it, I was getting horny and I knew it was wrong to invade their privacy.

So I quickly and quietly escaped from the temptation back upstairs into my room where I desperately tried to distract my arousal away

It took what seemed like an hour until finally the lustful thoughts dissolved.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Madara's a dick and he always will be! He's no way attractive and there's no way I was just now...no..he's disgusting._

Of course..I proved myself wrong the very next day.

* * *

Nii-san had returned from his mission and was now writing down some reports at the kitchen table. It had been a while since Nii-san and I really connected, so I felt like today maybe it was time that I tried to redeem myself and show him how much I needed him.

I watched him silently from behind the entryway to the kitchen, just admiring his stunning beauty for a bit.

He looked distracted.

_Nii-san..I love you..I hope you don't hate me.._

I was hesitant to approach him, but just as I was about to muster up the courage to walk in, Madara made his appearance.

I stopped and quickly hid back behind the wall. Carefully, I peered around it to watch the two.

Madara must have just showered, because he was bare except for a white towel covering his lower half and his skin was shiny with wetness. His long ebony mane was dampened down and still dripping. He walked past Nii-san to grab a glass of water.

Nii-san ignored his presence and kept his attention focused on the papers in front of him.

Madara noticed this ignorance and decided to play on it. He raised an eyebrow and gawked at Nii-san's body.

"Thinking about your little brother, Itachi-kun? I can tell you aren't thinking about mission reports. Your face says it all." He smirked and took a drink, keeping an eye out for Nii-san's response.

Nii-san closed his eyes and looked annoyed.

"Don't you have anything else to do? You never leave the house, you should get out more." He stated plainly as usual.

Madara placed the empty glass onto the counter and hovered behind Nii-san while he sat at the table.

"You look tense, that's all I'm saying." His voice had a suspicious hint to it. He carefully ran his fingers along the side of Nii-san's neck. "Why don't you relax for a bit, Hm?" He leaned down and bit the top of Nii-san's ear.

Naturally, I should have been angry seeing that, but I was more interested in what he was talking about than my own feelings.

Nii-san flinched and swatted him off. "Madara don't. I meant it back then when I broke off what we had." He readjusted himself in his seat and glued his eyes to the reports. "And besides..your advice obviously didn't help. I knew I should have just trusted myself and not you."

Madara let out a short chuckle and leaned down once again to whisper into Nii-san's ear, "Itachi-kun you're cute, but you haven't even done what I told you which was one of the most important things."

Nii-san shifted his eyes to the side towards the bothersome man next to him. "And what would that be?" He questioned.

Madara smirked and moved his lips close to the skin of Nii-san's neck.

"Persistence." He hissed, sinking his teeth into Nii-san's flesh.

Nii-san twitched and gritted his jaw. I could hear strong sucking noises coming from Madara's latched mouth. Nii-san responded by leaning back, leaving his mouth slightly agape.

Madara, knowing that he had caught his prey, dug his mouth in patches around Nii-san's skin, leaving deeply red, almost purple markings all over his neck. Nii-san didn't protest, instead he began to sigh and breath in slow, extended intervals.

Why I didn't intervene..I do not know..rather, I kept my gaze locked tightly on the scene unfolding.

Nii-san tried to stand up but was quickly shoved onto the table by the half-naked man behind him.

Madara clutched a handful of Nii-san's locks close to his scalp and turned his body over so that the two were now face-to-face.

Without hesitation, Nii-san pulled him in so that their chests and faces smashed together.

"Mm.." I could hear Nii-san's deep voice grunt while he plunged his tongue into Madara's cavity. I could hear saliva slipping all about while their tongues and lips slapped together in fervent motions.

Nii-san raised his hips up into Madara's barely covered pelvis. I could hear air hissing out from their nostrils in staggered breaths while they grinded against each other, their lips still entwined in heat.

Instinctively, I reached a hand down and rubbed at the bulge forming in my pants. My lips twitched to the sensation of touching my arousal. Watching Nii-san being sexual was like getting to observe some sort of rare exotic animal in the wild. He looked so hot whenever he got aroused, I couldn't help but to get extremely turned on by the sight.

This time, I was going to enjoy the show..

Madara retracted their kiss and forcibly flipped Nii-san back onto his stomach with his chest pressed securely against the wood of the table.

He skillfully slid Nii-san's pants down along with his underwear and fondled with his bare cheeks. "Mm, I bet you haven't had this in so long..Ita-kun. Tell Mada-nii if it still feels the same.." He growled and unfastened the towel that was now barely clinging around his waist.

"Madara you bastard.." Nii-san hissed and wriggled beneath Madara's arm that had his upper-half pinned down onto the tabletop.

Madara gleamed and spread Nii-san's legs apart to make room. He plastered saliva onto his hand and slathered it onto his hardened member.

I rubbed above my pants a bit harder, my own erection was swelling. I bit down onto my lip to keep myself quiet while I watched with a quickening heartbeat.

After positioning himself properly, Madara thrusted up in one harsh wave, fully diving his erection into my big brother.

"Aaahh fuck…" Nii-san gritted and scrunched up his brow into an expression of what looked like a mix of agony and euphoria.

"Shit..you're still as tight as ever Itachi..mm" Madara dug his nails into the backs of Nii-san's shoulders and sighed contently while he he rocked his hips back and forth in slow, hard thrusts.

"Mmm, well? how does my cock feel huh? Ita-kun, Answer me." He commanded, ramming himself deep against Nii-san's backside.

Nii-san looked so horny right then. I think I could see drool dripping off the side of his mouth. His eyelids were half-closed, and he had that sexual trance pooling around his pupils.

_Mm..Nii-san..do you know how hot you look right now? I wonder how hot you feel.._

I could feel the wetness of pre-cum seeping out onto my pants as I massaged at the hard-on I had developed from lavishing in this display of heated intimacy.

Silently, I unzipped my shorts and plunged my hand beneath the waistband of my underwear to get at my warming flesh. I nearly moaned out loud when my fingers brushed up against the sensitive skin of my erection. I rubbed at the tip and shuddered.

"Answer me!" Madara barked, bucking his hips in and out much more roughly now. Nii-san's breath hitched with each forward thrust. I could tell he was trying desperately to hold back the moans of an uke, since he really hated being dominated, but it was obvious in his sweating face that he was struggling to deny his pleasure.

"Ahh..hahhh...mmm.." Nii-san started to let out more voiced breaths while Madara plowed into him violently. The dominating Uchiha was getting impatient without an answer and showed it by being more and more forceful with his body. I could even hear the slippery sounds of Madara's dick sliding in and out of Nii-san repetitively.

"You like it huh? Say it! Say how much you love it Itachi!" He howled, grating his nails down Nii-san's back, leaving bright, reddened trails behind his fingers.

"I wanna hear you say it or I'll make you cum right now.." He raised one of his feet onto the edge of the table and pressed his hands down onto Nii-san's lower back while he plowed himself in and out over and over at an even faster pace.

I was now stroking myself thoroughly while I indulged in the sultry scene of my gorgeous big brother being fucked senseless by another handsome Uchiha. I started to get dizzy from holding back gasps. My mouth twitched in uncontrolled increments and even my hand was shaky while I pumped my rigid cock needily. I greatly hoped that neither of them could hear me in the background.

"Mm! mm! Madara...hahhh it feels amazing..just shut up..don't think nn..ahhhh...don't think i'm going to let you be seme the whole time..mm!"

Nii-san's moaning was driving me insane. I felt like I needed to pound into something and release all of this tension that very moment. I needed..more than just my hand stroking myself.

While keeping my ears keen to Madara's and Nii-san's panting and groaning, I slid fully behind the wall and quietly laid myself down onto the wooden floor. I carefully peeled my clothes off and shoved them into a pile next to me.

Fully naked and able to maneuver my hands freely, I spread my legs out, keeping my knees bent. Slowly, I reached down beneath the underside of my swollen privates and prodded a finger at my entrance.

"Mmm! nnNN! nnnhh ahh ahhhhh Madara...Mmm Madara..hahhh...I really needed this...ahhh right there..yeah.." Nii-san's alluring voice was shaky and unrestrained. He sounded completely taken..

Listening to his cries of pleasure, I bit down hard onto my lower lip as I pressed the full length of my middle finger inside of my hole. I could feel the warm flesh pucker around my digit and suck it up gently.

It was difficult not to groan but I somehow managed to keep my noises within the back of my throat. I think that even if I did voice some of my own satisfaction that neither of the two would notice in their current state. Still, better safe than sorry here.

"Aahh Itachi mm.. you're a good fuck you know that? You're so hot inside..I feel like i'm melting..nn.." Madara panted. The wet sounds of his cock gliding in and out were still audible, along with the sound of their skin slapping together with his every thrust.

My finger had now been fully sheathed within my hole, moving in tandem to the sound of Madara's movements. My other hand was wrapped around my now throbbing erection, driving up and down the feverish skin of my shaft swiftly.

Fingering myself simultaneously with the other hand, my stomach tightened and tensed. I could feel my abdominals clench while the skin of my cock became more and more taut, my climax building fast from double stimulation.

"Nnn..Madara..Forget it ahh..you can be seme this time mm ..you're gonna make me ..hahhh aahm.." Nii-san moaned and breathed heavily.

I added another finger into the equation and rammed both of them in and out rapidly while I choked my dick with the other hand. Nothing but sheer ecstasy filled my veins. My face sweltered with perspiration and my mouth was stuck open. I took shallow breaths while I worked on prodding and sliding against every sweet spot I could find.

"Itachi...Mm get ready, I'm gonna fill you up.." I heard Madara's pace hasten, his thrusts sounded deep and labored.

"Ahhh yeahh Madara mmm you're hitting it...ahHH! ahHH!" Nii-san groaned more loudly than I had ever heard.

My eyes had long ago clamped shut while I listened to their wild lovemaking. My toes curled up and my body stiffened into an awkward position. It felt like every muscle in me was tensed and my wrist ached with each hard stroke against my length. I slammed my fingers in and out continuously as deep as I could plunge them.

My back arched up off of the floor and I writhed my head from side to side while my erection jolted in my grip. My hole constricted tighter and tighter around my fingers. Everything was feeling really hot in my lower region and my stomach wouldn't stop doing backflips.

I never knew that even just the sound of Nii-san having sex would make me so animalistically horny.

Nii-san's deep moaning tone was playing over and over again across my ears.

"AAHhhhhh yeahh.." Nii-san breathed out shakily, he must have reached his peak. Judging by the lack of thrusting sounds, I would say that Madara too, had climaxed and spilled himself inside my magnificent big brother.

"Mm...there was so much that came out.." Madara hummed. I could hear slushy sounds like he was splashing his cum-covered cock in and out still to finish it off.

With only a couple more flicks of my wrist and twists of my fingers inside, I tensed up further and arched my back up higher, pushing my senses over the edge.

At last I contracted and felt wet strings of of my seed squirt out in spurts onto my stomach and chest. I think a couple cut-off groans had managed to escape my throat, but I was too overwhelmed with carnal peak to know for sure.

Trying hard not to voice my deep exhales while my muscles relaxed, my eyes flickered open.

My vision blurred, but I made out a shadow above me. As my sight refocused, my body tensed up once again.

A cute boy with plump lips fastened securely around the tip of a light blue popsicle was staring down at me with wide, fascinated eyes.

"Whoa, that was hot." He whispered so to not alert the two in the kitchen who sounded like they were now cleaning up. "I've never seen you writhe and sweat like that Sasu-kun, you looked like you were having so much fun." He grinned and took a suck on the head of his cotton-candy treat.

I just froze with my mouth and eyes wide open, dumbfounded.

_Did he just….dammit _

"Sasu-kun, you should probably get up now before you get caught. It's naughty to watch your brother have sex ya know hehehe." He giggled and flicked his tongue across his popsicle.

"Just shut up Izuna.." I smirked, gathered my clothes, and scurried upstairs to clean up.

_Okay..we've got a problem here.._

It's never a good idea to have four horny Uchihas living under the same roof..

There was obvious tension in the air, and there was only one thing that could cure such tension..

* * *

**(CHAPTER 15 NOW POSTED) **


	15. Release

**WARNING: STORY RATED M FOR SHOTA / YAOI / UCHIHACEST / BOYxBOY / LEMONS / BONDAGE**

* * *

****Well, here it is, some Uchiha lemonade supreme. This chapter is long but it is pretty much one big filthy lemon haha. Forgive me ahead of time if there are any grammatical errors because I was too excited to post it to check it over thoroughly yet. I am hoping that this will be a tasty snack for my fellow Uchihacest fangirls. **

**NOTE: I changed Sasuke's present age from the beginning of the first chapter to 13 instead of 15 so that it would match the time of this event. This is the chapter that leads to the first scene of the story. **

**P.S. I'm not sure on how well this came out, so you should give me your thoughts. Enjoy!**

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 15 - 'Release'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*A couple days later..*

"Hmm, what do ya think about this one, Sasu-kun?" Izuna tried out different poses in the door mirror while I lazily watched from the bedside.

He had dressed himself up in the tightest black outfit I had ever seen. Much too tight for even his skinny little body. Of course, I couldn't complain, you could make out every subtle detail of his frame in that shiny leather get-up.

He looked fittingly devious in the black sleeveless top that clung snugly to his boyish outfit was plastered with tightly-secured belts and thin chains all over, as if to restrain his deliciously sinful little figure from those who wish to defile what's beneath the fabric.

Another thick, black leather collar was fastened around his throat, and similar, smaller ones clung around his wrists. Each had a small ring where chains or leashes could be attached if needed.

His pants looked like another layer of skin, so taut that no one could possibly mistake that he was indeed, a boy.

I found myself lost in amusement.

He snapped his head around from his mirror image and darted an impatient look towards me.

"So? Do I look tasty? hehehe." He chuckled and twirled around to show off.

I raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Well, I can see your balls." I teased.

"Perfect." He smirked proudly.

I let out a little laugh and sprawled out onto Nii-san's bed.

"I wonder how long they'll be, I'm bored and I wanna eat dinner already." I sighed, distracted by the thoughts of what Nii-san and Madara could be doing downstairs.

"Dunno, but Aniki made it clear that he didn't want us kids hanging around while he and Itachi-san had a couple of drinks downstairs for a bit." He continued to thoroughly inspect his outfit in the mirror.

"That's just what adults do to relax sometimes, I wouldn't worry about it, im sure that they'll get wasted in like half-an-hour and then we can go make ourselves something to eat. At that point they won't even notice us." He continued, messing around with his long, midnight-blue mane.

I rolled onto my side and watched him brush out his spiky locks. He looked so different whenever he had his hair down instead of in the tidy ponytail that Madara fixed for him everyday.

He's such a cute boy, and he obviously knew it. That's why he's always so confident.

_Would Nii-san like it if I were more spontaneous and bold like that?_

*sigh* "Sounds fine with me." I finally responded.

After securing his mane into his usual style, he turned his head away from the mirror to look at me sympathetically. "Don't be jealous Sasu-kun, Itachi-san works really hard all the time so I bet he just needs to unwind sometimes with someone closer to his own age. You know, someone who he doesn't mind disappointing or complaining to. Someone like Aniki. It's not that he doesn't want you, it's that he doesn't want to upset you with his own issues."

I rolled my eyes and surveyed the ceiling.

I could feel him smile. "If you're _that_ worried, then how 'bout I lend you one of my outfits for the night? I'm sure Tachi-nii-san won't be able to resist your sweet little body in one of these." He ran his tongue across his thumb and stuck it to the side of his hip while making a "sssss" noise.

I sat up and laughed watching him act ridiculous.

"You've got to be kidding hahaha."

He walked over and grinned mischievously. "Just try one on, you'll love it." He licked his lips.

* * *

Before I knew it, I was suffocating in skin-tight leathery constraints complete with fishnet arm-warmers and short belts around my biceps and forearms. He slipped on some short, matching black fingerless gloves over the arm-warmers as well.

He gave me a small, sleeveless black vest that only covered halfway down my chest, leaving my midriff exposed, accentuating my slightly toned stomach and the lines of my hips. It attached in the front with two shiny silver buckles.

The shorts were overly-low cut as well, revealing the beginning of my pubic area in the front. I could feel the air against the very base of my back as the smooth fabric just barely covered the rounding of my ass. They were tight and short yet still had a boyish charm to them.

Black leather straps latched the bottom of the shorts to the pair of black stockings that came up to my thighs. Instead of a collar like Izuna's, the length of my neck was bound with a thick lattice similar to corset ties. To top it off, He had messily tied a silky black headband on an angle across my forehead, making my hair purposefully disheveled.

I stared at myself in the mirror, bewildered at the erotic-looking boy staring back.

"..Are you really sure that big brothers like this sort of thing?" I questioned suspiciously, scrunching my face up to the my bondage-boy reflection.

Izuna giggled and wrapped his arms around my neck from behind. "Not_ just_ big brothers.." He smiled while admiring us in both in the mirror. I watched as he brushed his lips against the side of my neck.

"..I like it too." I felt his warm breath radiate onto my skin. He ran a finger along the lines of my abdominals all the way down to the front rim of my insanely low-riding shorts.

With the feeling of blush surfacing across the bridge of my nose, I turned to the side and tilted my head back to align our lips. Ever so slowly, our faces gravitated closer and closer..Those sugary-sweet lips hovered over mine, and for a moment, we just inhaled each other's heated breath.

Even the air from his mouth tasted so delicate, like orange blossom honey.

I had just sensed his mouth place a petal-soft kiss upon my own…

"MY TURN MADARA HAHA!" Nii-san's voice from downstairs shrilled across my ears and caused me to leap backwards.

Izuna gasped and flinched back as well. We both raised an eyebrow at each other. A couple of banging noises echoed across the walls, as if they were stumbling all about the house.

"YOU WANNA DANCE ITACHI?! I DARE YOU!" Madara shouted back. Another inexplicable boom and clank rang out.

Izuna and I stood still while we listened to the mix of boisterous sounds and voices increase in volume. They were getting closer in distance..

The moment I targeted the door to the room, it flew open in one violent swing and slammed against the wall. I jolted back as Madara and Nii-san tumbled in, shirts off, mouths entwined in an ardent display of kissing. Both of their cheeks had a scarlet blush that signified their apparent tipsyness. That and a mix of affection i'm sure..

"Nii-san!" I cried out, taken aback by the sloppy scene in front of me.

Nii-san must have been too overtaken with either lust or drunkenness to hear me, because he just kept smashing his body against Madara on the bed where they had landed.

Izuna just covered his mouth and giggled at the sight.

Nii-san had Madara solidly pinned to the mattress, the two were tangled in a fierceful battle between dominating tongues. There were some of those bright red scratch lines all across their backs and chests, making them look as if they had fought cougars.

The wet sounds of their mouths slapping together was giving me a funny feeling in my stomach. I'm not sure if it was bad or good, but I wasn't resisting it.

"Nii-san, hey! we're right here you know." I approached the heap of the two and shook Nii-san's shoulder.

He grunted and ran his teeth roughly across Madara's lower lip, like a dog ripping apart a piece of meat. Madara nipped up at him and bit down onto Nii-san's tongue, which made him jolt his head back.

The two breathed heavily and were sweating profusely onto each other. I took that moment to try to bring Nii-san back to earth once again.

"Nii-san! What the hell are you doing?" I tugged on his ponytail with rising frustration.

Finally he met his glazed-over eyes with mine. His beautiful black orbs widened and scanned my scantily-clad figure.

_Oh yeah..I forgot I was wearing this.._

"O..Otouto?" He stammered while sitting on Madara's lower stomach, still trying to catch his breath. His attention was now focused directly on me. I felt like his eyes were peeling every inch of these clothes off of me with the way he stared so intently.

"Uhm..It's not what it looks like. eh, Izuna just wanted me to try one of his outfits on and -"

I don't remember seeing him getting off of Madara, but the next thing I felt was his hands clutching my shoulders and his supple soft lips sucking up my own.

"mm.." We both hummed against each other's lips as he forced them to gyrate together in waves. My arms automatically wrapped themselves around Nii-san's neck and I raised myself higher onto my toes to better match his taller height.

I could feel his feverish tongue prodding impatiently at the edge of my pursed lips, demanding entrance. I eagerly allowed him inside, lavishing in the hot sensation of his slippery appendage filling up my cavity. My nails dug into the back of his neck while he thrusted that delectable organ in and out and all around the confines of my mouth. It was like our tongues were making love all their own.

I could taste the tinge of sake on his breath. It was cool and sweet, and..there was another nice flavor I took delight in. I knew this flavor wasn't from the alcohol, because it was so distinct and familiar, yet, I couldn't put my finger on what exactly it tasted like.

It was so delicious..similar to Izuna's cotton candy goodness, but much more indulgent. This flavor was rich with a hint of intoxicating spice. It was luxurious as well as it was comforting..It was warm and soft..protecting and pleasant..

It was the taste of my big brother Itachi.

That taste had the ability to take me in an instant.

He pulled our lips apart, a string of thick saliva still connected our mouths.

'Nn, now why is my sweet Otouto dressed up so indecently here?" He lowered his head and began placing wet little kisses down my neck and then around my exposed stomach.

"ah! Nii-san don't! that feels..-" I wriggled around in the grip he had around my waist while he licked and nibbled around my lower stomach. His hot, slippery lips were exploring dangerously sensitive areas. "nmm Nii-san stop you're making me .."

_You're making me hard.._

He peered up at me with a lascivious look in his shimmering obsidian eyes while he nipped around the front of my hips, just above the low rim of my tight shorts.

And I thought they were too tight before…now it almost hurt as my groin became gradually more and more constricted by the fabric.

I wasn't sure what Madara and Izuna were doing, but I thought I made out a couple of kissy-suction noises in the background.

In a sudden movement, I was shoved onto the bed by Nii-san after he had placed a bundle of warm kisses onto my lower stomach.

"You're so cute Sasuke..Nn..Let big brother make you feel good.." He slid his hands underneath the backs of my thighs and raised my legs up. Holding me right below the underside of my knees, he spread out my legs a bit and held them near my chest.

This was such an embarrassing position. He made it so that my restrained, bulging privates were on full display right in front of his face. However, my humiliation was quickly forgotten when I sensed his tongue dampening the fabric right above my manhood.

"Aahn ahh Nii-san! Are you really going to...in front of them…mm" I shivered. He teased the noticeable tip of my erection by rubbing it with his lips over the thin shorts. He did the same with my balls and then gave my full length a string of kisses.

My breath started to hitch and sputter all about. I promptly became hot with arousal while he teased me.

He came up for a moment and began unzipping the shorts..

"Sasuke..how many times have I told you that it's naughty to get so hard for your own brother..hm?" He purred and pulled out my swollen organ.

"Because.." He spoke in a low, raspy voice and lowered his lips just over my sensitive tip.

"..Because I can't control myself when I see you like this..It makes me want to kiss you and..taste you..my beautiful little brother.." He groaned and enveloped his sweltering mouth around me for a suck.

"Sssss hahhh Itachi ahhh!" I tried to wriggle but the firm hold he had on my legs was too great.

He bobbed his moist mouth over the entirety of my length over and over and then he wasted no time using a hand to rip the fabric of a lower portion of my shorts in order to expose the part of my ass that he was after.

"Nmm big brother..." I couldn't stand to watch him go down on me any longer, I felt like if I did I would surely burst in no time. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back against the mattress. I choked out some short groans when I sensed two wet fingers slide into my hole.

His mouth was still swirling around my fully-hardened cock while he simultaneously prodded and scissored inside of me. I could feel myself tense up around his slim digits with every inward thrust he pushed into me.

There was hardly any pain. Instead, pangs of pleasure twisted knots around my stomach, causing my abdominals to clench and relax sporadically while he fingered me with such expertise. He must have licked his fingers before inserting them inside because I could feel wetness slick up my tunnel with each shove in and out.

Biting into my lip couldn't halt the string of moans that were humming out from my vocal chords. I had clutched handfuls of sheets next to me to try to keep me from thrashing around while he bobbed up and down over my length and penetrated my ass with two fingers.

I sensed the mattress sink in a bit above my head but my eyes remained securely shut. My mouth opened to let out another satisfied hiss when a drop a liquid dripped onto my upper lip. Another set of staggered breaths winded across the front of my face.

Confused by the sounds and sensations, I blinked my eyes open to find Izuna's blushing face staring down erotically at me. He was panting with his tongue partially flopped out. Tiny whines were emerging from his throat.

"Nnn! nnmm Sa-Sasu-kun..ahn Isn't it nice...to have our big brothers fingering us together? ah yeah..Aniki right there.." He huffed and scrunched his brow in a highly aroused expression.

I couldn't see him, but Madara must have been working on Izuna from behind him.

He had that completely-overwhelmed-with-desire look. His lips were shiny with the saliva that was leaking out of his mouth.

Nii-san rammed his fingers into me harder while he continued to give me such an extraordinary blowjob at the same time. I groaned, my forehead was beading up with sweat. All of these sensations were making my entire body boil with lust and need for more.

I reached an arm up towards the young boy above me and brushed his warm, soft cheek. He smiled sweetly down at me and took the message that I needed his lips. He graciously lowered his face and licked up my mouth into divine suction.

His scrumptious taste smothered my taste buds. We lapped our needy tongues together and painted our saliva within the other's cavity in all directions. We echoed our continuous moans down each other's throats while we indulged in the delectable stimulation that our elders were performing onto us below.

"NNN! AH!" Izuna yelped, separating our mouths. He lidded his eyes and threw his head back. His body suddenly started bouncing back and forth above me. "Oh yeah Aniki! ahnnn keep going!" He cried out.

I tilted my head backwards against the mattress and could see that Madara was ramming himself back and forth into Izuna's little ass. Both of them had already cast aside their pants and were now fully exposed from the waist down. I could see Izuna's erection bouncing up and down to the rhythm of Madara's thrusting.

"Damn little brother..you never cease to amaze me. Fuck..so tight.." Madara growled and let out a cut-off laugh.

Before I knew it, my neck snapped back forward when something much larger than two fingers started to stretch my backside.

"..Sasuke..I know it's dirty to be doing this all together but..it's going to feel..amazing..I can't stop..forgive me." Nii-san spoke lowly, the head of his excited cock already partially sheathed inside my much-smaller hole. He must have stripped himself nude as well while I wasn't looking.

"Itachi please..just pound me.." I exhaled, connecting my gaze with the sensual reflection that shone from his sparkling ebony orbs. My leather outfit was quickly becoming soaked with sweat.

"Hn.." Nii-san gulped and pulled the torn-up shorts off of my legs and threw them carelessly to the floor. He pulled his tip out of me and moved to retrieve a small bottle of clear jelly from the nightstand. He flicked the cap off and squeezed a bunch all over his length, spreading it thoroughly over every inch with his hand.

For a few moments he caged my body with his and plunged his tongue into my throat for some deep, passionate kisses. While our mouths were distracted, he brushed his fingers beneath me to find the target to enter.

I sensed the heat of his tip press against my entrance to tease and then suddenly ram up inside, filling my narrow tunnel completely with his throbbing endowment.

We both hitched and reeled back. He raised himself up, standing at the edge of the bed while he began bucking his hips wildly into me. He had his hands gripping the skin on the backs of my thighs, keeping my ass slightly raised, while he moved in and out, in and out..in and out..sending bolts of heat that registered pleasurably up my spine.

"AHHhhh! Ssss hahhh ahhnnn" I cried out to him repeatedly so that he could to know how amazing his sizable cock was making me feel.

He gritted his teeth and gave me the hottest look I had ever seen on him, even hotter than when I saw him with Madara. It was that pure animalistic need to have sex painted all over his expression.

What made it so hot, was that his expression... was for me..

He hissed and bit into his lip, thrusting faster to satisfy his need.

I was a panting, moaning mess..so much so that I didn't even notice that Izuna's whining in the background had ceased a moment ago.

"This is so much fun, Itachi-kun, isn't it?" Madara stepped over me on the bed, the underside of his ass was in my vision above. He positioned himself so that his thoroughly-swollen dick was standing proudly up against Itachi's lips.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? Tachi-kitty." I could see him pet Nii-san's head, giving his hair a little rough tug.

"Hmph, I'm coming after you next Madara, don't think i'm going to allow you all of the control this time." Nii-san gleamed, and then surrounded the head of Madara's awaiting cock with his sweet supple lips.

"Mmm give me a good hard suck Ita-chan" Madara purred and began to rock his hips so that Nii-san's slippery mouth would slide against his length. His dick promptly became slick and shiny with Nii-san's thickened saliva. A couple of drops even managed to dribble onto my face while I watched from below on the bed between Madara's legs.

The sound of labored suction-noises ran across my ears as Itachi obeyed the elder's orders to go down on him. He was still bucking his hips in and out of me rhythmically while he did so, creating an overwhelmingly-hot scene for me.

"Yeah..Just like that..mm, you really know how to do it.." Madara breathed heavily and shivered.

To amplify things further, I detected another outside softness encasing my own bouncing cock. It massaged my sensitive erection delightfully while Nii-san pounded himself into me.

"Nnn Sasu-kun how does it all feel? You look so frustrated with arousal..like you wanna cum so bad..huh?" Izuna's delicate yet devious voice soothed. I tilted my head away from Madara's dick above to the boy who was laying on his side next to me, masturbating with one hand and pleasuring me with the other.

I swallowed hard. The muscles in my throat stung from having been moaning and gasping so much from everything going on all at once. My face kept flushing with heat in various intervals. The skin all over my body had dewed up with perspiration. I was still partially in the bondage suit, but Izuna had stripped fully naked.

_Heh..the boy just can't keep his clothes on for very long..Such a horny kid.._

"Uhhnn..ahhh..yeah..It feels incredible..keep doing that I...I really like it.." I responded in a couple of shaky exhales. It really did feel like I could cum soon with all of this..but I didn't want it to end..

Izuna smiled and increased the speed of the hand he had working on my rigid erection. My back arched off the mattress and my throat tightened. My ass had been clenching tighter and tighter around Itachi's length inside and now my own cock had begun to constrict and twitch against Izuna's palm.

"AH! Ahh! I feel like i'm about to..Nii-san! Ah! I'm going to -!"

Itachi popped his lips off of Madara's spit-slathered manhood and peered down onto me, slowing his movements.

"Not quite yet, Otouto..I know it feels good, which is why I want you to feel like this a bit longer.." He cooed, pulling himself out of my tensing hole.

A little whine escaped my lips when he pulled out. He smiled nicely and brushed a palm across my heated cheek, wiping off some sweat.

With a sudden smirk, he tackled Madara onto the bed, forcing his strong broad chest to be pinned down. Madara snarled and thrashed around, but Nii-san had him securely restrained beneath him.

"Sasuke, why don't you treat Izuna-kun while I show this bastard who's really seme around here." He beamed mischievously. Madara growled and writhed to the thought of what was coming.

It was very rare to see Itachi get so crazy and riled up, so of course I wouldn't protest to the idea. I mean, I was seriously about to watch that snob Madara get fucked silly by my respectable big brother. All the while, I could take out some of this sexual tension onto the adorable boy next to me.

_How much better could it get that this?_

Much better..I realized that later on..

"You look tight Izuna, what would you like me to do to it?" I observed his puckered pink hole while spreading out his ass cheeks. It was a little swollen and looked tightly pinched. He was on all fours on the bed.

Nii-san was still wrestling with Madara in front of us, trying to score one on him while he was in such a vulnerable position.

However, Madara wouldn't go down without a fight. He cursed and protested vehemently while Nii-san rubbed his cock against the elder's rump to tease him.

"Nn..can you lick it?" Izuna responded, looking back and biting onto his fingertip as he did so. His eyes were half-lidded and glazy. It was that look he always gets when he begged to be pleasured. A piece of his bangs was stuck to the front of his lips. The rest of his plush spiky mane was ruffled and nicely messy.

"Mm." I nodded and closed my eyes. My lips parted and I stuck my tongue out just enough to graze his warm flesh.

"NNnnnnmmm" Izuna moaned like a horny kitty. My cheeks grew hot listening to his whimpers with each flick of my tongue against his entrance. I lapped and drew out long, deep licks onto him, sometimes even allowing the tip of my appendage push through the surface of his squeezing tunnel.

"Aaauhh it feels so wet.." He purred.

Just as I thought, he tasted sweet and soft. The skin inside of him was smooth and supple, almost like a pillow. I continued to treat that delicate little hole with my mouth for a few minutes until a howl from Madara caught my attention, causing me to automatically raise my head up to witness what I knew had finally occurred.

Nii-san had successfully straddled Madara's ass and was now bucking his hips violently into him. He had a rough handful of the elder's thick ebony locks clutched into one hand, pulling his head back. Madara was on his forearms, his neck being forced up and back as Nii-san gripped his mane while riding his backside like an animal.

"Ssss mmmm.. How do you like that Mada-kun huh? It's been a while since i've had the pleasure of taming you.." Nii-san glimmered, his long, sweaty mane was sticking to various areas alongside his neck and chest. The bundle of free silky strands were waving back and forth to the motion of his waist during each and every thrust.

"AaaGH! Damn you Itachi! Fuck...Aaah...mm ...agh.." He started to give in to his uncontrollable groans. He just couldn't help it, Nii-san knew how to please. Even the tough, prideful Madara was now turning into a moaning wreck against Nii-san's deliciously irresistible cock.

The splishy-splashy noises of Itachi's dick smashing in and out of Madara's untouchable ass was intoxicating. Simply music to my ears, and candy for my eyes to witness.

I guess Izuna had turned around while I was distracted because the next thing I felt was his mouth engulfing my own. We tumbled into another fervent kiss and writhed our beating bodies together on the bed. He unbuckled the vest that was still sticking to me tightly and peeled it off. Finally I was free from all of the restraints he had dressed me in, besides the headband still tied around my forehead that ruffled my hair.

Tongues twirling all about and erections rubbing hotly against each other..I could almost feel our hearts thumping hard and fast in sync.

Just as soon as his sugary saliva had filled my mouth, my lips were involuntarily ripped from his. A pair of large, strong hands held onto my waist, lifting my body up into the air.

"Why don't you try me out for a ride, brat?" Madara hissed and sat back against the headboard of the bed, sitting me over his freshly lubed-up erection.

_When did he? … Wait!_

Before I could even respond, he forced himself inside of me, fully sheathing his throbbing length to the hilt. I nearly screamed and dug my nails into the tops of his thighs. He pushed further, poking my prostate with his swollen head.

"AHH! AH! STOP! Auhh hhhahh ah! ah! ah!" I spouted frantically, unable to process the mixing pangs of pain and pleasure as he rammed against my sweet spot with the entirety of his rock-hard dick.

"Hhsss..You're little brother does my cock good Itachi. Hah! No wonder why you feel so attached to him." He chuckled and hitched. Nii-san crawled over and played with a thick lock of my hair.

"Mm, I'm sorry about this Sasuke, If you want to stop just tell me. I only want you to feel nice. If you hate it then you need to say so." He soothed and placed a couple of gentle kisses onto my forehead while Madara huffed and propelled himself upwards into me repeatedly.

"Ah! NN! No...Nii-san..I'm okay I promise ssss ahn!" I yelped and tried to compose myself by sinking my teeth into my lower lip so that air couldn't escape so easily.

Nii-san licked my lips and tousled my hair playfully. "Nnn, you're doing so good Otouto." His tongue encouraged my lips open. He plunged it deep into my throat and prodded it all about my sticky cavern. His exhilarant flavor evoked my senses into a boiling cloud of vigor and ecstasy.

Again, a new and delightful sensation waved onto me. A feverish wetness surrounded my rigid, pulsing cock. My shaft twitched and tightened. Plush full lips were sliding up and down it skillfully.

It was Izuna, going down on me like one of his favorite popsicles, all the while I was busy playing a tongue war with Nii-san and being pounded by Madara.

So much stimulation on every inch of my most sensitive areas..It felt like my entire body was pulsating. I felt like melting into the sheets I was so warm. Everything tasted and smelled sweet and almost spicy, like cinnamon or vanilla, I couldn't tell.

The mouth on my cock vanished. I flickered an eye open and moaned as Izuna climbed over and positioned himself over my tip, which was now covered in a mix of saliva and pre-cum that I had felt seeping out gradually.

"I wanna ride too..Sasu-kun...Aniki.." He shakily breathed. His body trembled a bit as he lowered himself onto me slowly. His ass squeezed and sucked up my shaft altogether. The suffocation of my cock felt amazing combined with the infiltration of Madara's length inside.

Izuna whined and moaned out loudly. Madara snickered and then continued his laborious thrusting. His breath seemed heavy and strained. He was probably getting tired from all of his effort.

Nii-san must have noticed too. He carefully nudged Madara and the rest of us still attached, so that we were now laying on our sides in line with each other. Madara let out a lengthy exhale and slowed his movements down to a much more calm pace, now that the pressure of our weight was off of him.

I was sandwiched between Izuna and his brother, completely overtaken from slavish arousal. My body was tense and shivery.

Madara made a hitched growl against my neck. Nii-san sighed pleasantly. He must have connected himself into Madara again. Everyone's movements were slow and arduous. Hands were brushing and digging into each other's flesh all over. I couldn't even tell who was touching me or caressing my package with everyone linked in one large heap.

Sighs sounded out from all directions. There was a soup of "mmm's and ahh's" simmering in the air. For a few minutes, we all just indulged in the slow writhing and the sensual touch of each other's bodies.

Finally, a deep, seductive voice cut the relaxing moment.

"Well, shall we finish these little brothers off? Itachi-kun?" Madara groaned, pulling his solid erection out of my aching backside.

Nii-san did the same from Madara and scooted back. "Hn." He agreed and reached over to take hold of my waist.

My shaft slid gently out from Izuna's satisfying warmth. His arms wrapped tightly around my chest, Nii-san shifted himself against the headboard and lifted me up. I groaned while he pressed himself into me.

Nii-san's felt much different than Madara's. Though they were about the same size, Nii-san's appendage was much more comforting and warm. It was familiar and perfect-feeling.

I relaxed my back against his smooth broad chest and sighed. Madara placed Izuna onto him in a similar fashion and scooted himself up to me and Nii-san. Madara nudged himself close, allowing Izuna to mirror me.

We both panted and whined when our big brothers began simultaneously rocking up and down. That powerful need for release flooded my lower stomach. My mouth hung open, drool rolled off my tongue and streamed down the sides of my mouth.

The two older Uchihas wrapped their hands around our shafts and then pressed our tips together so that they would rub against one another's while they stroked us at the same time.

This was a whole new sensation. Nii-san plowing into me while he jacked me off. All that plus his forcing of my tip to massage itself against Izuna's. It was all becoming too much very fast..

"Aauhhnn Itachi..that's amazing...nnng"

With one eye clenched shut and the other half-open, I watched Izuna mimic my pleas to climax. He was making those needy, hurt-kitty whimpers. I found myself doing the same. The volume of our voices amplified with each passing minute. Our regions down south were filling to the brim with heightened tension.

"Mmm more Aniki more..Aahhn Mada..Madara-Nii..nm nmm"

I could tell he was close by the look of the taut skin of his lovely cock. Mine felt just as tight. Nii-san's length kept pushing that incredible spot deep within, over and over again..it was unbelievable how amazing it felt to have his large sweltering piece drive into me so far.

"AhhhHH!"

"AAAAhhhnn!"

Izuna and I cried out one last time before we were at long last pushed over the edge. Together, we expelled an unusually generous amount of white glaze onto each other's tips. Our erections jerked, spewing out thick strings with each convulsion.

"Yeahh..that's it little brother, let it all out." Madara nuzzled Izuna's neck and ran a finger across the bridge of cum that connected the tips of our relieved erections. He gathered a thick strand of the sticky fluid and held it to Izuna's trembling lips.

Izuna graciously lapped up the mix of our cum from his brother's finger and moaned with satisfaction.

Nii-san reached his own finger down and slathered it with droplets of the nectarous liquid. Instead of feeding it to me, he brought his hand back up to his face. I could hear him suck on his finger to taste what he had collected.

"Mm, delicious..my sweet little brother.." He whispered.

The two resumed their thrusts into us for only a couple more times until they too, were ready to release their seed..

"Mmmnn"

"Haaahh! ahhhhh.."

Nii-san and Madara both sighed and flinched. I could feel my big brother spasm inside of me..filling me up with an even greater warmth. It was wet and viscous, like syrup, slowly sliding down the walls of my inner cave. I shivered.

We all collapsed into a pile on top of each other, panting and gasping for air.

"Holy Shit.." Madara exhaled in staggered heaves.

We spent the next couple of minutes writhing against one another in exhausted movements. My tongue met up with each of the other three during a session of soft, tired kissing between us all. I'm not too sure why we were doing so, but it just felt right at the moment..

After a bit of tongue twirling and short smoochy kisses, we all settled down into the sheets for some much-needed rest.

Madara hadn't bothered to position himself properly on the bed. Instead, he kind of just flopped over onto his back and sprawled out at the foot of the bed.

The rest of us cuddled together under the covers. I held onto Nii-san's chest as he encased me into him. Izuna curled up against my back and nuzzled his face into me.

Without another word, we closed our eyes to let the world of slumber block out our minds.

_What..just happened? Nii-san..what does this all mean? Are you asleep already? Or perhaps..are you thinking of me?.._

_I'm thinking of you..you were so beautiful just now.._

_Do you love me yet, Nii-san?..I love you..please tell me you love me too. Just once..._

Thoughts and images spun around in my head like a whirlwind the moment before I finally lost consciousness..


	16. Love

**WARNING: STORY RATED M FOR SHOTA / YAOI / UCHIHACEST / BOYxBOY / LEMONS / BONDAGE**

* * *

****Well, this is it. Once again, forgive me ahead of time if there are grammatical issues cause I was too excited to get it posted to check it over really thoroughly. I shall fix any errors in due time. I really hope this serves as a satisfying ending..I wasn't too sure if it came across how I wanted, but we'll see. Enjoy!****

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 16 - 'Love'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I shook my head, shooing away the deep trance of memories that had kept me standing here in front of the open freezer for what seemed like hours. The cold air had been wisping onto the bare flesh of my stomach for quite some time now, leaving my skin taut and rugged with goosebumps.

I sighed and closed the freezer door, leaving the massive pile of Izuna's popsicles untouched. A thin pair of arms wrapped delicately around my neck from behind. Soft, slightly warm flesh pressed up against my back. A slight tinge of soreness around my backside ached when the figure's pelvis applied pressure to the area.

A sugary scent filled my nose, awakening my still-sleepy senses. A pair of supple lips nibbled at my earlobe, sending a shiver down my neck.

"Sasu-kun..last night was amazing, wasn't it? Nnn you're so cute..I wish you could be my toy all the time." Izuna's innocently boyish voice echoed into my ear. His moist breath misted my skin. "Ah, were you down here to get me a treat?" He nipped at the shell of my ear and then swung himself around so that he was now facing me.

"How sweet of you Sasu-kun, I could definitely go for a nice _hard_ popsicle after all that work last night." He giggled, brushing a smooth palm across my cheek and giving it a small hasty peck before turning to open the freezer door once again.

He shuffled through the icy chamber, searching for the flavor he was craving most. He usually chooses different flavors depending on his mood. Cotton Candy was his favorite of course, and so that was like the default 'whatever' mood flavor. But other times he made more specific decisions. Bubblegum is his choice for whenever he's nervous. Orange when he's excited, lemon when he's annoyed, cherry or strawberry when he's horny, depending on his degree of horniness. The list goes on and on.

"Ah, here we go, this is what I need." He spun around with a satisfied grin on his mouth, clinging to a speckled, deep red popsicle.

"Heh, cherry? You're seriously the horniest boy i've ever seen, you just never get enough do you?" I chuckled, walking over to the kitchen counter to fix myself some toast.

"Nope, not cherry." He smiled and swept his tongue across the tip. "Nnn, this one's a special flavor..I've only had it one other time. It was really hard to find, but luckily Aniki was able to snag the last one of its kind." I averted my eyes from the toast heating in the toaster to the boy who was carefully indulging in his icy treat. His adorable lips encased the first inch of the tip, massaging it lovingly in slow gyrations.

"Mm..it's..so delicious. This flavor has been discontinued, so this really is the last time..I'll get to taste this flavor that i've come to really..love." He parted his mouth just enough to allow his tongue to peek out to give the popsicle a couple of slow, delicate licks. His lips were already stained with a shiny tint of deep red.

I raised an eyebrow at the strange little Uchiha, somewhat uninterested but at the same time curious as to what he was getting at with this. "Oh? Then what flavor is it?" I questioned, sitting down at the table to smear some jelly onto the crisp, naked bread.

"Cinnamon." He hummed with delight, taking a seat next to me and scooting his chair right up beside mine. "It tastes like you, Sasu-kun..that's why I love it so much, and it's why i'm sad..to only get to taste it once more.." He gave me a look of longing and need while he gave the treat a teasing suck.

"Hmph, it's just a popsicle Izuna. I'm sure there are plenty of other flavors that taste just as great." I stared at my sub-par breakfast, suddenly anxious.

_Where are you going with this, Izuna? Something tells me it isn't leading to something sexual as usual.._

"Nn, the only other time I got to taste this flavor, was the day after we first kissed." He swirled his tongue around the circumference of the dome in circles, making it apparent just how much he was savoring every last bit. "Aniki had bought it special for me, and when I licked it, I realized that it was exactly like your flavor.."

I detected genuine sadness in his voice. I glanced up to his ever-charming gaze, my eyes now locked onto those round, childish orbs.

"I'm glad we got to do so much together..thank you for being my friend, Sasu-kun.." He leaned in closer, his eyes filled my vision until I began to close them instinctively as his lips drew near. I could feel his cinnamon-scented breath tickle my upper lip. The spicy aroma warmed my inner nose, relaxing my senses.

A blanket of moist warmth encased my mouth. The exotic flavoring coated my taste buds. A cold-yet-hot tongue invaded my cavity, painting a thorough layer of his taste around its walls. Even the strong cinnamon flavor remained in the background as his unique, candy goodness came to the forefront.

I joined his tongue in a slow dance with my own. I felt for his face blindly with one hand, capturing a plush cheek. I caressed his porcelain skin while we sucked and pecked at each other's lips in a series of gentle kisses. The wet slapping sounds of the movements of our lips and tongues was like a symphony of calming music.

_So sweet..so cute.._

A couple of fingers stroked my scalp, parting thin sections through my hair. I slid my hand into his own thick mane. His fluffy locks were as soft as petals. I attacked his lips with more urgency, not wanting to give him the chance to allow our mouths to part, I plunged my tongue further and lapped around carefully as to not accidentally choke him.

He followed my every move, shadowing my tongue with his own, giving me bundles of endearing licks and quick pecks during the moments when our lips did release free. With one last long, suffocating smooth, he leaned his head back, forcing our kissing to finally come to an end.

_No..This boy doesn't belong to me..He belongs to his older brother…_

_Just as I belong with Nii-san._

_Izuna...you're so beautiful..so addicting..but you're not the person I really love.._

Izuna smiled with half-lidded eyes. Instead of being glazed over with lust, this time they were shiny with tears.

"You've been so wonderful to me Sasu-kun. Aniki and I will definitely come visit again, but for now and for a while..it's time we left to let your true love blossom.." He pet my face and then went back to extracting the essence of his special popsicle.

"Izuna.." I whispered, staring into his fragile eyes.

"Heh, Don't worry Sasuke! I'll always be back, don't you forget it hehe." He giggled. "And maybe we'll even get to all play together sometime like we did last night.." He smirked, finishing off the last bit of his precious treat with one last sip and suction.

"I'm heading back upstairs to pack the rest of my things. Aniki found us a real nice home a couple miles away. He said that we'd be leaving first thing in the morning today..so I don't want him to be upset that I haven't packed yet, hm." He scooted his chair back and rose to his feet.

"Don't worry, we'll say bye properly, but I wanted to be sure that I could..taste you once more before I had to leave." He began making his way to the staircase, his long dark hair flowing back and forth to the motions of his steps as he walked away from me.

He stopped at the foot of the stairs. "Oh, and Aniki said he wanted to talk to you before we left..Alone." He mentioned, and then quickly hopped up the stairs to the upper floor. I could hear the door to his room creak open and then subsequently click shut.

_Talk? What in the world could Madara possibly have to say to me? ch.._

* * *

"Well? Did you have something you wanted to say to me?" I spouted with some attitude. I still didn't particularly like or trust Madara, despite the fact that his time staying here wasn't exactly_ horrible_. It was actually kind of fun and amusing, but still, Madara was Madara. You'd be a fool to let your guard down..and your ass vulnerable..

I sat at the kitchen table and fiddled around with an orange. Madara was staring out the window blankly, taking a sip of coffee every now and then. He had the decency to wrap himself in a silk black robe before coming downstairs. His strong, muscled chest was exposed through the "V" of the robe. His insanely thick, wild ebony mane was attractively messy. The man looked as if he hadn't a care in the world. So confident. So seemingly in-charge of everything.

_Psh, arrogance is more like it..but still..he's kinda hot.._

"Hmph, don't flatter yourself brat. It's not really you i'm interested in, but what i'm about to tell you is for Itachi's sake." He grunted, swallowing another wave of the fresh coffee he held in hand.

"For Nii-san? What do you know about him? You know nothing of my older br -"

"More than you do brat. Don't start on me with that shit. You're the one causing him so much pain, can't you see?" He retorted, sending me a threatening glare over his shoulder.

"Pain?" I questioned, confused. What kind of pain would I be causing..

_Izuna.._

"Hmph, of course you don't realize. You're just a spoiled little kid." He huffed, reluctantly making his way towards me to have a seat at the table. "Itachi has given up everything for you, and yet, you continue to show him no respect."

"What the hell are you talking about? _You're_ the ones who have always gotten in between Nii-san and I. It's because of _you_ that i'm this way!" I slammed a hand on the table, infuriated by his accusations that I didn't love Itachi with all my heart. My kind..protecting..gentle older brother. I'd do anything to make him happy..I just didn't know how.

Madara sighed and massaged the skin between his eyebrows. "Just listen for a minute. Let me tell you a story, then you can tell me what you think." He leaned back and stared at the ceiling for a moment before continuing.

"When I first met Itachi, we were pretty normal friends for those first few months, until one day, I caught the fool masturbating desperately in his room, moaning out your name like some kind of starving animal. Being the person I am, I confronted him right then, teasing him at first but then after a long chat, he really opened up to me. He confessed of his attraction..to his younger brother. You. Sasuke. He found himself lusting for you. Needless to say, he was pretty distraught and ashamed of his thoughts at first, but after I told him the story of Izuna and I, then he seemed to want to embrace his feelings, instead of escaping them like he had been for so long."

He paused for a moment to gauge my response. I'm sure my mouth was at least a bit open with befuddlement. He leaned back once again and went on..

"With my experience, I offered to help him lose his inhibitions about making a move on you. It took a lot of persuasion, but finally, Itachi agreed. From that day forward, I would be his personal instructor on how to engage in love and intimacy with his little brother without scaring him off. Not surprisingly, your big brother was a natural, passing all of my tests with flying colors. I thought that he was finally ready to be on his own, however, after he noticed you developing feelings for Izuna, he pulled away."

I scrunched my brow, ashamed for my actions..

"He wanted you to be free to love someone other than your older brother. He knew the criticism you would receive if others were to find out that you were in love with your own blood. He wanted to protect you from ridicule, and from dishonorment. He told me that he would allow his little brother to do as he pleased.."

"..Of course, I thought his reasoning was total bullshit. I knew you two should belong together. I know what it's like to be in love with your brother. I know what it feels like to receive that love back. It's unreal. It's incredible. I LIVE for his love, his attention, his needs. It's something that you can't get by loving anyone else, no matter how strong the attraction.."

"..So that's why, I purposely provoked him into fighting for you. I threatened him that I would come after you if he stopped trying. I kidnapped and defiled you to make him realize his need for you. His love for you was stronger than even he was aware of. I prodded at his emotions to force him to realize that.."

He finished off the last drop of his coffee and stared me straight in the eyes. His gaze was powerful and commanding. I knew not to look away. If I did, i'd surely be punished by this man.

He sighed. "But still..he choose your happiness over his own. He remained firm on his promise to allow you the freedom to choose whoever you wished to be with. That's why he never punished you for canoodling with my little brother. I suppose I could understand him in a way, since I too, knew that Izuna was doing all of these things with you, yet, I couldn't bare to tell him 'no'. I knew it would just be a phase, and I love to see that kid smile, so I just had to bite my lip and bare his sickening extracurricular activities with you."

I gulped, a large knot had formed in my throat. I nearly felt sick..

_How could I have not realized..Nii-san..I'm such an idiot.._

"Of course, I'm not an innocent party here either. I have to admit, there were times when I thought that maybe I, too, was falling for the man, but It never took me long to realize that what I felt was not love, but lust. Lust is an addicting thing, but it is a far cry from true love. You'll know this soon. There's no need to question Itachi on what I've just told you. In fact, don't. It's irrelevant now. So consider yourself lucky to get to know any of this."

Unconcerned about my response, he rose to his feet, and casually made his way to staircase.

"It's time Izuna and I left you two alone. The rest is up to you. Good work last night by the way, you're both good fucks, it was fun heh." He smirked from behind his shoulder.

_No..it wasn't a smirk._

_He smiled at me. The bastard actually smiled._

After I was sure that he had disappeared upstairs, I smiled back.

_Thank you, Madara, Izuna..I think I know what you mean now..the difference between love and lust.._

* * *

I waved, watching my best friend smile and wave back while walking away towards the rising sun. He was holding his older brother's hand while they strolled further and further out of sight. I knew this wouldn't be the last time I see him, but still, there was a sadness in my chest to watch him leave.

Nii-san closed the door and crashed onto the couch.

"Finally, some quiet." He sprawled out on his back, letting his head flop to the side.

I stared down at him. His face looked so calm and his lean, perfectly toned body was so enticing..I felt a sudden need for the safety of his closeness.

Carefully, I crawled onto his chest, clinging around it.

He opened his eyes and looked a bit surprised.

"What's all this Otouto?" He laughed a little, petting my head softly. His chest felt so warm and inviting. I nuzzled against his soft shirt.

"Nii-san..will you -" A pair of lean, protecting arms interrupted my sentence, encasing my body with gentle pressure, pulling me onto him so that we were as close as can be, molding into each other's flesh.

_..hold me? _

_He knew before I could even say it.._

"Anything for you, Sasuke." He whispered, burying his nose into my hair and strengthening his hold around my waist. I breathed in the fresh aroma of his flawless mane, which had gracefully entangled itself with my own, allowing me to indulge in his relaxing scent.

"Itachi.." I shifted in his grasp, raising my face up to meet his. He devoured my eyes with his entrancing gaze, making my heart flutter with delight and need for more of him.

"Sasuke.." He breathed onto my face, cupping my jaw and lifting my lips level with his. He placed a careful little kiss onto my mouth, followed by a gentle lick. A familiar and potent heat radiated down my stomach and into my lower region. I could sense my privates twitch to the feeling of his deliciously supple lips pressing and prodding against my own.

His hot, sultry tongue lapped at the surface of my pursed lips, making me automatically open my mouth just enough to allow him entrance. He eagerly obliged and plunged his tongue deep within my orifice. He prodded it against my own, inviting me to dance with him between the secure connection of our lips. I took his invitation and swirled my slippery appendage with his.

His divine flavor coated my cavern. The unique taste of my big brother was driving my body into a relentless spiral of heat. I felt as though my chest and stomach were glowing like a bunch of lightning bugs trapped in a jar, flickering all about yet maintaining a constant luminescence.

_Mm..Itachi..you taste so good..so familiar and warm_

Still holding tightly onto me, he raised his chest up and then leaned forward, smoothly slipping my back against the flat cushion of the couch, my entire body now beneath his gentle grip. Our lips gyrated softly and slowly in a waving mash. Our tongues slithered lushly together, as if they were writing a hot, sticky contract of love in a language that only we knew. A dance that only we could perform properly. An unbreakable bond that only we could have, as brothers..

Our kiss was so effortless and natural. His tongue was slathering every exhilarating spot within my mouth. Each slap and suck of our lips was an intoxicating melody across my ears, causing them to perk up with excitement, eager to hear more of the exotic noises my big brother could make.

I couldn't help but to moan into his throat. He was making me feel so ridiculously needy. Something only he could do to me in this way. A short exhale escaped from his mouth against mine, sending a little vibration across the inside of my cheek.

"Mm.." He hummed before pulling our organs apart, which made an audible 'pop' sound as he did so. I took the chance to catch my breath, feeling a small chill from the wetness of my mouth being exposed to the air. I whined and rocked my hips up against his to show my need for him. For a moment our growing erections brushed together over our restricting clothes. He hitched and then smiled down onto me once he gathered his composure.

He swiftly scooped me up and carried me upstairs, my legs straddling his waist and my arms wrapped securely around his neck. With each step he took my hardening heat would bounce and rub against his chest. I bit down onto my lower lip to the nice friction and nuzzled the side of his head as he ascended the staircase and escorted me to our bedroom.

Instead of throwing me onto the mattress like he had done once before, he tenderly laid me upon the sheets and brushed my bangs aside, staring lovingly into me. I could definitely feel my cheeks grow red under his gaze. He was just _too_ beautiful.._too_ perfect..I knew I didn't deserve him..but I couldn't help but need him more than anything..

His protection..his care..his attention..his love.. I needed it all, and I wanted to give it all back.

With a soft palm supporting my jaw, he leaned down to place a bunch of light butterfly kisses all over my lips and the sides of my mouth. He plastered my neck and collarbone with these warm little kisses, leaving little stamp-marks of saliva following each and every one.

"Nii-san.." I started to wiggle beneath him, the claiming of my body by his lips was starting to make my heart thump more heavily. I shivered to the tickle across my skin wherever he placed another. Slowly, he unbuttoned down my shirt and slid the fabric aside, revealing more of my skin to paint with dabbles of his saliva. He moved down further and further, grasping the rim of my shorts and tugging on them slightly while he nibbled on my lower abdomen.

"little brother..can Nii-san..?" he breathed onto my stomach and licked along crease in my hip.

I shivered and let out a shaky exhale. "Hn, Itachi please.." I pleaded quietly, watching as he sat up and smoothly lifted his own shirt up and over his head, tossing it over the bedside. He ran his hands down my waist and slipped me skillfully out of my shorts. He sat up and massaged at the sensitive bulge in my underwear.

I groaned to the delightful pressure of his touch. My cock was now begging to be released, in need of more direct stimulation by the work of his hand. I writhed my hips into his palm, encouraging him to grip me harder. He took the hint and squeezed at my tip, causing me to shift around awkwardly in order to handle the teasing pleasure he was giving me.

I could see him getting hard while he massaged at my lap. His eyes were half-lidded, focused intently on my every reaction. He continued rubbing me at an excruciatingly slow pace, making me harder and harder with every stroke. He paused for a moment and met his eyes with mine.

"Sasuke..I ..mm..what do you think of your big brother?..Do you..think ill of me because of the things I do to you?" He questioned in a slightly husky voice. He sounded aroused and serious at the same time.

"Nn, no Nii-san not at all. how could I ever think badly of you..you're my big brother and I ...I really enjoy spending time with you." I sighed, feeling a drop of wetness escape the tip of my now fully-grown heat.

"Ah, I see..I know i've asked you this before, but Sasuke..you realize what i'm doing to you..makes me a terrible brother..don't you?" He clutched the rim of my underwear on either sides of my hips and carefully slipped them down and off of my legs. My cock sprang to life before him, completely exposed and in need of encasement. He ran a couple fingers up and down my length and used them to rub the underside of my balls, making me flinch and bite my cheek.

"N..No..I don't..ahh...I don't believe that..Itachi I -" He thumbed at my leaking tip, making my breath more strained whenever I tried to speak. "Itachi..Itachi..I...I -"

"I love you. Sasuke." He breathed in a heavy exhale, taking the head of my cock into his scorching mouth. All of my senses were hit so bright and hard from hearing those words in combination of feeling his slippery orifice sucking the life out of my needy member. I gripped the sheets and moaned out so loudly that I bet even Izuna and Madara could have heard me from miles away.

So long..So long have I wanted to hear those words…I didn't deserve them..and yet he gave me those words anyways..Dammit Itachi..why are you so forgiving..

"AAhhgg Itachi I love you! I love you.. I love you so damn much...Mmm..Itachi Nii-san I love you...I lo-"

He groaned against the underside of my length, sending delicious vibrations down to the base of my erection. I choked out another staggered moan and thrashed my head to the side on the bed, scrunching my eyes shut, everything felt like a dream. My stomach floated and tightened. He shoved me deep into the depths of his narrow throat, constricting my cock so pleasantly as he sucked hard against it, forcing it to slide back and forth across the tight tunnel of his mouth.

"Ssss ahhhh! Itachi! dammit..I fucking love my big brother..I do.. I love him...haahhh..I want him…" My words sounded strangled. I bucked my hips up into his mouth to match the motions of his bobbing up and down onto me. He dragged the tip of his tongue rigidly against my length while he did so. Feverish heat was pooling up at the base of my pelvis. He took another strung-out suck and ripped his lips from my tip. He took a deep breath to replace the air he had lost.

"hhn..I love you too..Otouto. Nii-san has always..always loved you.." He closed his eyes and plunged two fingers into his mouth. I let out a long exhale, feeling those wet digits massage my entrance. I whined, sensing my tunnel hug his fingers as he slowly and carefully inserted them into me.

"Nnnn Itachi.." My ass tightened around him further, despite trying to relax, the sheer pleasure of feeling him dig deep inside of me caused me to tense up. My back automatically arched into a strained angle above the mattress when he curled his fingers up and began to slide them back and forth in a slow procession.

"Mm..mine.." He sighed a puff of air across the throbbing head of my cock before lapping it up into the lovely moistness of his mouth once again. His hot, sumptuous lips sheathed the first couple inches of my pleading erection.

"Ita...hahhh Itachiiii..mmm yeahh..sss..yeahh…" I choked out a lengthy string of moans while he swirled his tongue around the entirety of my dick while ramming his slim fingers in and out of my inner tunnel. I could feel my ass tighten and relax in shortening intervals, my climax already nearing so quickly. The muscles of my stomach followed suit, clenching and trembling sporadically, building more and more tension into the base of my cock. I could feel strong waves of heat radiating from my face all the way down to my nether regions. My forehead felt sweaty and my throat was beginning to become dry and scratchy from gasping and groaning to my big brother.

"huhh..haahhh..Nii-san..I feel like i'm gonna.." I fisted the sheets beneath me and gritted my teeth. My eyes clamped shut. My taut cock twitched and convulsed in the narrow confines of his mouth. I could feel my hole pucker and squeeze while it devoured his stiff, curled-up fingers.

He brought his lips off of me for a moment and kissed around the head of my saliva-slickened dick.

"If you need to cum then cum Otouto..it's not like you have to wait for anything." He drew small circles around my shaft with his sticky tongue. "Mm..don't be afraid to..release it in my mouth.." He nearly moaned and sucked my tip back into his sweltering throat. I writhed against the bed and began mumbling nonsense as he twisted and thrusted his fingers into me while skillfully going down on my solid shaft. His digits were now plunging so deep inside that he was striking my prostate with every inward drive. I think I even sensed a third finger at this point

_..when did he add that one in?..mm doesn't matter..I'm about to lose it.._

His lips were locked as tight as can be around the circumference of my length, exerting an intense amount of pressure that coaxed my seed out on the next upward suck. I gasped and drowned in my own breaths while I allowed my essence to squirt into his throat. My back had lurched up again and I could feel my ass pinch his fingers while I shook and jerked, riding out my orgasm to the very last pulse.

"Nnnnn" He moaned against my ejaculating cock, his mouth full of my juices. I felt him give my head one last little suck to pull any last drops out of me. Finally, he slid his fingers out of my hole and raised his lips off of my depleted member. He gave me a lustful look, and then he bent over my still-trembling body and slipped a hand underneath my neck. He brought my face up to meet his and forced my lips against his own. I whined as he opened his mouth and plunged his cum-covered tongue into my parched throat. We both groaned and purred as he seductively fed me my own seed. We used our tongues to swap and paint each other's caverns with my glaze. Our mouths massaged together and started to drip with bits of white liquid that had managed to seep through our lips. We both swallowed bits of my cum, and then finally he pulled our erotic kiss apart.

He smiled warmly and licked a stray drop off my chin.

"You taste so sweet, Otouto." He cooed, running his hands down my body. I was surprised to see that he still had his pants on, his own erection looking as if it would burst right through the fabric. I took the initiative to sit up and relieve him of his cloth constraints. He gave me a little chuckle and graciously allowed me to pull off his bottoms and admire his naked, flawless cock.

"I love you..Sasuke."

The next few moments were a blur to me..It was almost as if I was in a fuzzy dream of bliss. I remember him rolling me over and thrusting into me. His substantial cock filling me up so nicely. My own manhood had spring back to life at some point while he fucked me exquisitely from behind. I had whimpered like a helpless kitty to him while he drove himself in and out of me over and over and over again..slow..fast..hard..gentle..he filled me with an array of sensations. The way he was treating me..everything..his touch, his kiss, his grasp, it all felt so warm and genuine.

For the first time, I felt that we were truly making love.

He had switched me onto my back once again and entered me for another round of incredible pleasure by the repetitive bucking of his hips into me. His caged my body and held my thighs up onto his shoulders while he would kiss and writhe against me. We had both become and unrestrained mess of moans and hisses. Perspiration dripped down our necks and chests. Pieces of our hair were beginning to stick to our cheeks. I almost felt like I could see my breath steam from my mouth, even though I knew it was just my imagination.

My awareness returned fully once he had slid out of me and then laid onto his stomach at the head of the bed. He propped a pillow under his chest and rested his cheek upon his crossed arms atop the cushion. He let out a relaxed sigh and peeked an eye at me.

"Sasuke..I've been going about things the wrong way up until today, and for that i'm sorry. If I had just confessed to you from the beginning, then perhaps we wouldn't have fallen into a mess with Madara and Izuna like we had."

He looked so hot..just laying there so calm and shiny with sweat. The bridge of his nose was dusted red, and his eyes were like charming reflections of obsidian glass. I crawled towards him to be closer to his warmth.

He continued. "Those times we did things..if I had just treated you as my equal instead of my uke..then maybe..things would have been different..So now, think of us as lovers, and as lovers we are equal.."

He grinned and closed his eyes. "I want to feel you..inside of me this time.."

I gulped and took a moment to make sure that I heard him correctly.

_Nii-san wants me inside of him? He wants me to be seme? _

_No, not seme.._

_He wants me to be his lover..to make him feel good in this way too._

"Hn, I love you, Itachi-nii-san.." I hummed and climbed onto his lower back. I nervously straddled my legs around him and scooted myself back onto the roundness of his ass. I tried to erase my anxiety by massaging his back and giving a few sections some kisses and nibbles.

"Mm.." He grunted and shifted his head to a more comfortable position onto his arm. Still a bit unsure of myself, I took hold of my renewed erection and slipped my tip through his cheeks. Once I sensed the wrinkled flesh of his entrance, I gently rubbed the head of my cock against the puckered skin.

"Nn..that's it..don't be nervous, i'm not Madara heh.." He laughed and then hitched as I pushed my head through his resisting hole. I gripped the skin of his back while I eased my length inside. We both groaned and shivered when I began to rock my hips back and forth in a gradual yet heavy pace.

"Aahn..you're really tight around me..mmm do I feel okay?" I sunk my erection deep into my beautiful big brother, indulging in the tense restriction of his ass.

"Mhmm..You're perfect, little brother..Mm..keep going.." He purred and started to tense. I gathered my composure as best as I could and bucked into him more quickly. He gasped and began to tremble. From that moment I gave up my humility and just started to pound myself into him like an animal.

"Ah! ahhh! nnn..Itachi! hahhhh ahhh" I whimpered out while he moaned back.

"Ssss hahhhh Sasuke..right there MM! you're doing … hhnn you're doing soo good..keep fucking me..mm nnn…"

I thrusted as deep and fast I could possibly go. I wanted to give him as much pleasure as he had given me so many times before. My nails dug into his flesh while I bit my lip and rammed my cock into him as hard as I could, trying so desperately to hit his sweet spot.

He jolted a couple times, telling me that I had indeed found it during some vigorous drives of my hips. He lurched his neck up and back and choked on a few moans as I penetrated him over and over again.

"Mmm nnnn Itachi! I'm gonna ..I'm gonna cum again.." I breathed out huskily. My heart was racing to full speed, and my face felt so hot that I thought that I might even have a fever.

"Aahg..I'm going to too..we can together.." He gritted, I could see his muscles become taut with tension. I huffed and scratched along his back while I crammed my cock further and further. A familiar heat rushed across my body as I spilled myself into him.

"AAhhhnnnnnn!"

"NNNmmmmmm!"

We both spasmed and twitched. The air coming out of our lungs was staggered and strained. He had sprayed the sheets below him with a white syrup. I splashed my dick in and out of him in a couple more shaky thrusts, milking my climax. After my last surge of expulsion, I pulled out of his tight heat and toppled onto him, breathing heavily and exhausted.

He let out a small chuckle and turned over, clasping his arms securely around my body. He held me lovingly against his chest and kissed the back of my neck. I nuzzled into him and let out a long sigh of relief.

He slid his arm down mine and entwined his soft fingers with my own. He pulled me even closer into him, molding our bodies together into a comfortable mash. I inhaled his heavenly scent, and savored the remains of his taste in my mouth.

_Nn..Nii-san kinda tastes like Vanilla.._

Soft and warm, spicy yet delicate. Exotic yet familiar..yeah..that was it. Itachi was vanilla, and not the plain, generic type of vanilla you get with store-bought ice cream. No, Itachi was that rare, breathtaking type of vanilla that you only find deep within the forests of foreign islands. The type of vanilla that is untouched by human hands. It grows in the deepest, richest part of the land..only to be discovered by those who spend their lives searching for that one unique species.

_I'm so lucky..being able to taste him..I wish I was better for him..I will be better..I need you, Itachi._

I felt his body relax against me. We were both utterly weak from all of what had just happened. It was like nothing I had ever experienced, even after all those times..

"Nii-san..you don't have to forgive me.." I mumbled, already half-asleep.

"Heh..there's nothing to forgive Otouto. Remember when I told you to trust me? I meant it..and I meant that no matter what happens." He whispered against the skin of my neck.

"Hn.." My breathing slowed. My mind was wavering in and out of the unconsciousness of sleep. The soothing warmth of his body was taking over my desire to stay awake. Why must release..always make us so tired..

He placed a sweet, supple kiss onto the nape of my neck.

"I will always love you, Sasuke.."

* * *

**Well, there you have it, "Do you love me yet, Nii-san?" Complete. **

**Once again thank you all to everyone who has read and reviewed! Your support is awesome. Until next time fellow smut-lovers...**

**xx Uchihacest Fangirls, Unite! xx**


End file.
